


Story Starters

by Stareena



Category: Castle (TV 2009), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Purge (Movies), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 51,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/pseuds/Stareena
Summary: This is a collection of started fanfictions that I am NOT going to finish but wanted to post as possible inspiration to others. If you use one of my starters in your stories, please link me! I'd love to read it!
Kudos: 1





	1. Dead Hearts

“Thanks for this Sam,” Claire smiled, following the Winchester into the bunker, “Alex and Patience wanted to start expanding our library and develop some sort of database.” Standing in the library she took a deep breath and looked at Donna, “Don’t know why one of the geeks couldn’t come and help with this themselves.”  
“You know why Claire,” Donna wrapped an arm around the younger blond, “They have day jobs and we are too beautiful for that.” Donna winked at Sam making the tall man laugh.  
“Well, you guys have full run of the library. So far everything is catalogued in the shelf over there, so if you are looking for something specific, use the top shelf, if you’re looking by author, use the bottom shelf, if you’re wanting to go by the title, use the bottom shelf.” Sam walked back, “Don’t read anything aloud, to be on the safe side, don’t know if you’ll cast or summon anything, and nothing in this library is cursed. That stuff had been boxed, locked and warded away. So as long as you are using the texts from this room, you’ll be fine. If you are needing something specific and can’t find something, give me a call.”  
“Where’re ya headed to?” Donna asked shrugging out of her coat.  
“Salty, Texas, demons. Ironically.” Sam chuckled.  
“You need any help?” Claire straightened up.  
“Not on the road but stay by the phone in case it isn’t demons and we need you to research.” Sam watched Claire deflate, “Claire, I need someone familiar with hunting to think quickly in case it’s not a demon, I need you to know lore to move fast in case it’s life and death for us. If we are in the middle of something and it’s a matter of switching out regular bullets for silver bullets, we need to know that.” Sam walked up to the younger hunter, placing his hands on her shoulders, “I trust you Claire, with my life. Just as if we were in a room facing down Werewolves together.”  
Looking up at him, Claire blinked before taking in a slow breath before nodding her head.  
“Besides, look at this opportunity to learn more about the supernatural world and how to kill them.” Donna smiled brightly.  
“Exactly.” Sam offered a hand.  
“No, it’s fine. It’ll be cool, reading all of these books, breathing in dust. Totally awesome.” Claire smirked.  
“Wheels up in 20 Sammy.” Dean bellowed.  
“And hello to you too, hot stuff!” Donna called out.  
“Hey Donna. Claire, glad to see you made it.” Dean hugged both women after walking into the library.  
“Hiya Dean.” Donna grinned widely.  
“So, coming to play geek huh?” Dean looked at Claire.  
“Woot.” She said unenthusiastically.  
“Hey, it might just save your life.” He raised his eyebrows at her.  
“When was the last time you read any of the lore books, Dean?” Sam asked, crossing his arms.  
Looking at his brother, thinking, he shifted his weight. “I read.”  
Sam merely shook his head and huffed.  
“Well, we better get started on this. I know we aren’t going to be done with it overnight but we have a lot of ground to cover.” Donna rolled up her sleeves.  
‘Save me.’ Claire mouthed to Dean, hauling a duffle bag behind her.  
Dean replied by sticking out his tongue. The ladies began setting up a scanning station and laptops, logging in to the wifi and hooking up two scanners, one flatbed and one handheld that you dragged down the page yourself. Chatting briefly, the women decided that one would start on one side while the other would start on the other side of the library and they would meet in the middle.  
“You two need anything?” Sam asked, walking around the corner with his duffle and garment bag.  
“This to be over with.” Claire snarked, opening to page one in her book and running the handheld scanner down the page.  
“We’ll be fine Sam.” Donna smiled.  
“If you want to play some music, Dean set up some speakers and a system, over there.” Sam motioned towards a low bookcase.  
“There’s plenty of food in the fridge, netflix on any of the tvs, and the warding is all in good order. You should be fine.” Dean walked in, bag in hand.  
“I’ll make sure to keep the male strippers down to seven.” Claire, flipped a page.  
Dean sighed and pinched his nose. Shaking his head Sam turned Dean around and pushed him down the hallway towards the garage.  
“Claire-” Donna turned towards the younger woman.  
“Let’s just do this.” Claire continued with scanning the book in front of her. 

Several hours rolled by, music had been turned on and pizza procured. The scanning was going by and though Donna tried to keep Claire’s spirit up, it was a tedious task at best. Once a book was completed, they would email it to an email account they had set up. Someone back in Sioux Falls would take it and start highlighting important words for the database. Still, for Claire, it sucked. Epicly.  
“Okay, how about, dream hunt?” Donna spoke up, “Hunting the Loch Ness Monster with Gerard Butler.” Donna grinned.  
“How about Fuck, Marry, Kill?” Claire retorted. “Sam, Dean, Cas.” Claire turned and walked her book back to the bookshelf to grab another one.  
“Oh! That’s… wow, that’s…” Donna’s cheeks pinked.  
With the music as loud as it was and Claire snickering sitting back at the table, watching Donna sputter over her little scenario, both women missed hearing the door open or the steps of someone coming into the bunker.  
“My my, this is an interesting sight, I come looking for two men and I find two lovely ladies.” A voice cut through the music.  
Instantly both women were up and had their guns drawn at the man standing before them.  
“Who are you, how did you get in here?” Claire demanded.  
The man grinned, hands held up by his shoulders, “Arthur Ketch, friend of the Winchesters. And who might you two be?”  
“None of your business. Now how did you get in here?” Claire replied.  
“Well, if you’d recognize my name, you’d know the answer to that already. But I happen to have a key.”  
“A key?” Donna glanced over at Claire, “Call them.”  
Moving her pistol to one hand, Claire pulled out her phone and dialed Sam, knowing Dean would be driving, and moved to turn down the music. After two rings Sam picked up.  
“Please tell me the bunker isn’t on fire already.” Sam chuckled.  
“Arthur Ketch.” Claire kept her eyes on the man.  
“What about him?” The change in Sam’s voice alerted Claire that Ketch and the Winchesters weren’t as chummy as he’d like them to believe. A shudder ran up and down her spine.  
“Accio dirtbag.”  
“Seriously? He’s there?” Sam caught the Harry Potter reference which she was thankful for, even though she was trying to keep her voice down. “You’re on speaker phone, I just told Dean.”  
“Look, Claire, he used to be with the British Men of Letters, he’s a psychopath. We’re currently working with him to deal with Lucifer and Michael and to help find Mom and Jack. But it’s a grudging relationship. Remember Mick Davies? He worked with him and he’s the one that killed Mick.”  
Claire looked over to Donna before looking back to the man standing in front of her.  
“What are you here for Art?”  
The man winced.  
“Please, it’s Arthur, Mr. Ketch or Ketch. And I’m here for Sam and Dean. I have some vital information for them.”  
“What sort of vital information?”  
“Information that had to be imparted in person.”  
“Well, you missed them, they’re halfway to Texas. Art.” Claire kept the phone near her face as she spoke, hearing the roar of the engine of the Impala in the background.  
Ketch clenched his teeth and looked away, his brain ticking over, “That’s no good, this is time sensitive.”  
“What’s he saying?”  
“Time sensitive.”  
“Do we need to come back?” Sam asked.  
Looking back at Ketch, Claire took a breath before looking at Donna again. Claire remembered Mick Davies and how she begged him to kill her when she turned into a werewolf. He didn’t. But he was dead now, at the hands of this man, apparently. That made him dangerous. And in thinking, she had remembered Jody and Donna talking a little about the man, trading stories about the British men of letters when the shit was going down. He supposedly was some hitman for them. But used to be? That’s interesting. More than books. Dangerous was what he was and Claire had a thing for dangerous. Seemed the man knew it too by the smirk on his lips.  
“No, we’re fine here. Just wanted to make sure we didn’t need to salt and burn a body while you’re away.”  
“Claire. I’m not kidding, the man is dangerous. He almost killed me.” Dean replied emphatically. That made Claire pause. Dean and Sam were immortal in her eyes. This man nearly took Dean out? That just made him more interesting to her.  
“Okay, got it.”  
“Claire-” Dean started.  
“I said I got it. Dangerous.” She made eye contact with Ketch. Who merely smirked back. Donna shifted her weight. Claire knew she was not happy with the way things were going. “Thanks guys.” Claire hung up before they could say anything more and put her phone on silent.  
“So, you’re dangerous and working with the Winchesters regarding Lucifer and Michael. What’s going on and how can we help?” Claire lowered the phone and gun and watched Ketch.  
Donna took a breath but lowered her gun, looking between Ketch and Claire. Mistrust and confusion on her face.  
Ketch lowered his arms slowly but did not move forward, “The Winchesters are aware that I am working for the current King of Hell, Asmodeus. I have recently learned that he has the Archangel Gabriel imprisoned.”  
“So?” Claire crossed her arms.  
“So, he also possesses an Archangel’s blade that once wielded by an archangel, can kill another. He plans to use Gabriel to kill Michael and Lucifer.” Ketch looked between the women.  
“I’m failing to see the problem here.” Claire tilted her head.  
“Are you a Winchester too, miss?” Ketch stood for a moment before taking a half step forward, “If he can control an Archangel with that blade, imagine what else he can kill. That blade wielded in that hand can kill anything. And I do mean anything. He would be unstoppable. Not to mention have access to all of Gabriel’s powers as an archangel as well.”  
“So, what are you suggesting?” Donna asked.  
“I’m suggesting a rescue attempt. We free the Archangel Gabriel, bring him here and protect him from Asmodeus.”  
“Wouldn’t it be easier to get the blade?” Claire asked.  
“Probably but he’d still have access to the archangel power,” Ketch took a breath and looked down, “And you didn’t see the state that the angel is in.”  
“Bad?” Donna asked, scrunching her face up.  
Ketch nodded.  
“Is Gabriel a good guy or a bad guy though?” Donna looked at Claire.  
“He’s the angel that told Mary she was knocked up. That’s all I remember from Sunday school. And I think he killed Dean a bunch of times.” Donna blinked at Claire, “He told me once while we were miniature golfing. Some of it was really funny though. Maybe he’s not too bad.”  
“But he killed Dean.” Donna looked perturbed.  
“Yeah but he brought him back.” Claire thought for a moment. “I’m Claire, this is Donna.” Claire looked up at Ketch. “Okay, what’s your plan for rescuing this angel?” Claire sat down at the library table and looked up at the two others, waiting for them to join her.  
“We’re going to need Castiel.” Ketch sighed.  
“Okay.” Claire looked at him. There was a lull as everyone sat.  
“He doesn’t answer my prayers or phone calls.” Ketch stated.  
Claire stared for a moment before closing her eyes and praying to Castiel to join her at the bunker. It took a moment before her phone rang.  
“Hello?”  
“I don’t have wings anymore, Claire. Are you okay? What are you doing at the bunker?” Castiel’s distinct monotone voice made her smile. He wasn’t her father but he was something special to her.  
“I’m fine Castiel, it’s… I’m with Donna and Art and we need your help.”  
“Art? Who’s Art?”  
“Ketch.”  
There was a loaded pause, “Claire I want you and Donna out of the bunker now, get into your car and get as far away from him as you possibly can-”  
“Cas-”  
“-dangerous man, he’s killed many humans and supernatural beings-”  
“Castiel-”  
“-I am not sure even I can protect you from him-”  
“It’s about Gabriel!” She cried out.  
“Gabriel?” Castiel stopped ranting for a moment.  
“The Archangel. Some douche of Hell has him. Ass-mode has him and plans to cock fight him against Lucifer and Michael.”  
“No. That’s… That’s impossible. Gabriel… he’s dead. He’s been dead for years. Lucifer killed…. Killed him.”  
Claire looked up at Ketch.  
“That is interesting” Claire put the phone on the table and turned on speakerphone, “Castiel says Gabriel is dead Art. What do you have to say?”  
“No, Castiel, I saw him with my own two eyes. He was in a cell in Asmodeus’ palace, he was beat up and dirty and his lips were sewn together.”  
Claire and Donna exchanged glances.  
“Well if anyone held Gabriel prisoner, they would sew his lips shut.” Castiel muttered. The line going silent for a moment. “I would require proof that it is Gabriel before assisting in any sort of rescue mission.”  
Ketch sat silently before nodding, “Of course.”  
“Ask him what was the last time he and I saw each other.” Castiel figured that if the Metatron visitation was just a dream or spell, then seeing his brother in the ring of Holy Fire would be fine. Then he would know it was Metatron using God-like powers.  
“His lips are sewn shut.” Donna said softly.  
“I’ll get a way for him to communicate with me.” Ketch assured her, “But we must act fast, Asmodeus plans to use him as a weapon to strike first. We need to start coming up with a plan now.”  
“I’m heading back towards the bunker. I’ll be there in seven hours.” Castiel informed them.  
“Anything we can do until then?” Donna asked the phone.  
“Read up on the Princes of Hell and their magic.” the seraph suggested.  
Looking at the library, Claire pursed her lips and frowned, there was so much information here that it seemed like there were other avenues to explore too.  
“We’ll see you then Cas.” Donna ended the call.  
“Right, well, there’s me off, and my phone number.” Ketch had scribbled it down on a notepad. Tearing a piece of paper off, Claire scrawled out hers and handed it to him.  
“Let us know what happens.” She said low. Ketch nodded before turning and heading up the stairs quickly. Once he was out of the door, Donna spoke up.  
“I think it’s safe to say that Fuck, Marry and Kill all applies to that man.”  
Claire smiled over her shoulder, then looked up at the walls of books, “Let’s get started.”


	2. Not a Con

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bringing Gabriel back but something goes wrong.

“Lucifer is without power, Raphel is dead, Gabriel is dead and I am not strong enough to taking on Michael,” Castiel pressed his fingers to the lacquer wooden top of the table before him, head bowed for a moment, “Angels banded together, are not strong enough to take on the First Born of Heaven.” He muttered before looking up at the Winchesters, “We need help.”  
“Well, Crowley is dead, so is his mother, and it’s not like we have a spare Archangel in our back pocket…” Dean crossed his arms.  
“That hurts.” Lucifer crossed his legs in the chair in which he sat.  
“Eat me,” Dean rolled his eyes at the exhausted Archangel, “And no way in Hell will I let Jack anywhere near that ass clown…”  
“Michael is… my Uncle. Yes?”  
“Uncle Dickwad, yes.” Dean replied.  
”Dean,” Sam gave him an unamused look before looking back at Jack, “He’s an Archangel and they are incredibly stronger than regular angels. He’s as powerful as your father.”  
Instinctively Jack looked to Castiel, which was not missed by Lucifer.  
“Still,” Lucifer piped up, “Remember that Jack is more powerful than me.” He waited until all eyes were on him before going on, “The chip off the old block could kick Michael’s ass back to the time of Creation.”  
“No. Jack is not a tool.” Sam replied.  
“Sam,” Jack looked at the taller Hunter, “Maybe I can help.”  
“Jack, no, the last time Michael was on earth, I had to take him down with me into the cage.”  
“After somehow fighting me off.” Lucifer interjected.  
“You fought Lucifer?” Jack frowned.  
“It wasn’t easy.” Sam replied.  
“Tease.” Lucifer winked.  
“Anyway,” Dean leaned forward looking back at Castiel, “Cas, do you have any ideas?”  
“Yes,” He looked around the room, “It’s… a longshot.”  
“Longshot is kinda our speciality.” Sam’s lips quirked up.  
Looking up at Sam, Castiel’s eyes flitted over to Jack for a moment before falling back to Dean, “We resurrect Gabriel.”  
“Wait a minute. Chuck said they were the stuff of primordial creation. And it took time. Time, which we currently don’t have.” Dean stepped forward, eyebrows furrowing. Sam held a hand up and stepped closer to the table.   
“You’re not wrong. But maybe Jack can help there.” Castiel looked over at the Nephilim.  
Sitting up straighter, Jack blinked, “Whatever I can do to help.” He nodded.  
“Let’s get reading.” Sam looked at Castiel.

***  
It took four days before they found something that resembled a spell that could resurrect a person. Sam, Castiel and Jack spent the better part of a day reading over it and tweaking the spell, hoping it would be enough to pull an Archangel back from the Empty. Deciding to cast the spell in an empty room that they cleared out, so that they had space.   
Watching from the sidelines, Lucifer’s brow furrowed, “I’m not really sure that this spell is really Grow-an-Archangel.” he muttered, “Are you using any grace?”  
“No.” Sam replied.  
“How will Gabriel have grace then?” Lucifer’s spine stiffened.  
“He’ll grow it back like you are.” Sam moved around the room, painting sigils.  
“Or, it will be something that Jack will happen to be able to provide. Or it will come back naturally, like it did with me.” Castiel crushed herbs in a bowl. Jack sat back reading the book carefully.  
“Jack, you don’t have to do this.” Lucifer looked to his son.  
“No. I don’t. I choose to.” He looked up.  
“Why? You don’t know this guy. Who he is, what’s he’s done.” Lucifer held his hands up.  
“I know he killed Dean. Multiple times.” Jack said nonchalantly. Sam winced.  
“Really?” Lucifer’s face lit up.  
“Yeah, don’t remind him.” Sam returned to painting.   
“But I know that he can help us, Sam said to trust him and I do.” Jack smiled and returned to reading.  
“Lucifer… just because you killed Gabriel…” Castiel started.  
“You did?” Jack looked up, “Your own brother?”   
“He was in the way of what I wanted.” He shrugged. Jack seemed nervous even as he looked away.  
“Lucifer, leave. We need to concentrate on the spell.” Castiel ordered.  
Sighing, Lucifer looked over everything, “You’re no fun.”  
“Go help Dean make breakfast, I know you need to eat.” Sam suggested.   
“I hate being down on my grace.” Lucifer turned and stomped out of the room.   
Several moments of quiet went by before it was broken.  
“I’m done.” Sam stood up and set his paint pot to the side.   
“As am I.” Castiel looked over his list of ingredients once more.  
“I think then it is my turn.” Jack took a deep breath and stood up, “It’s… probably best that you both leave the room.”  
“Jack…” Castiel stepped towards the young man.  
“Castiel, I don’t want you to get hurt if something goes wrong.” Jack looked at him. Castiel returned the look and thought. Conflict clear on his face. Taking a deep breath Castiel nodded.  
“I trust you.”  
“Thank you.” Jack set the book down and took the bown from Castiel. Taking a quick look around the room, Castiel and Sam exited and pulled the door closed behind them.  
“Well, may as well get some breakfast.” Sam sighed.  
“I’ll stay here, in case someone is needed.” Castiel stood before the door.   
“Let me know if you need anything.” Sam nodded before disappearing down the hallway.  
Castiel stood like a silent sentinel, noticing the flare of bright light from under the door about twenty minutes later. 

***

4:17 in the morning a confused Jack stepped out of the room.  
“Castiel, I… I need you to get Sam and Dean, quickly, please.” Before the door was closed quickly. Alarmed, Castiel wasted no time in flying into both hunters rooms and startling them both awake before returning to Jack. Opening the door, Castiel strode inside, leaving the door open, staring at a ring of holy fire with a frightened Gabriel standing inside it.  
Not Gabriel, a vessel.  
Jack was standing outside the holy ring and looking very worried, “Uncle Gabriel?”  
“I’m… kid, I’m not… Misha?” The vessel looked at Castiel as he walked in.   
“I’m not Misha.” Castiel looked at the man in the ring. For a moment he was quiet before he started laughing.   
“Oh, that’s a good one Mish. I get it, once in the trench coat… yeah. I remember the rule. Shit you got me good.”   
“I… don’t know who Mish is.” Castiel looked to Jack, who simply shrugged.   
Sam and Dean ran in, guns drawn.  
“Whoa! Fellas, stand down!” The vessel raised his hands.  
“Cas?” Dean asked, eyes still trained on the man in the holy ring.   
“It’s fine Dean.”  
Lucifer strolled in, seeing what the commotion was about.  
“Who is this guy?” Lucifer asked.  
Sam eyed Lucifer out of the corner of his eye before looking back to the man in the ring of fire.  
“Gabriel.”  
“That isn’t Gabriel. That guy is pure human.” Lucifer leaned against the wall, arms crossed, “So who is he? A witch?”  
“Jack?” Dean asked this time.  
“I thought I was pulling Gabriel from the Empty.” He looked panicked, “I… I guess I got it… wrong?”  
“You guess?” Dean turned and looked at Jack, still keeping his gun trained on the man in the ring.  
“Hi,” Sam handed his gun to Castiel, as he was still in pajamas, “What’s your name?” He held up his hands in a show that he meant no harm.  
“Rich, Jared, you know this.” Rich looked around, “This is an elaborate prank, even for you, where’s Rob?”  
“Jared? Rob?” Lucifer muttered quietly.  
“He called me Misha earlier.” Castiel turned to Sam and Dean.  
The hunters shared a look. Lowering his weapon, Dean cursed silently.  
“Bobo!?” Rich called out, “Robbie? Where are you?”  
“Uh, Rich… This isn’t…” Sam moved closer but hesitated.  
“Jared… Jensen, come on.” Rich smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes.  
A snap was heard and the Holy Flame was gone. A quick look over at Lucifer and he shrugged. Sam walked over the side of the circle and towards Rich. The tremor in his hand caught Sam’s eye and broke his heart.   
“Jare…” Rich whispered.  
“It’s… Sam.”  
“It can’t be.” Rich shook his head as he backed up.   
“I can assure you, that Tower of Terror before you is in fact Sam Winchester.” Lucifer piped up. Sam shot him a bitch face. “What?” Lucifer replied.  
“That’s Lucifer, this is Castiel, that’s, Jack and that’s Dean.” Sam pointed everyone out in the room. Rich shook his head.  
“This… no... prank. This is a prank, you’re pranking me. But why pull Pellegrino in on it?”  
“Dude, this isn’t a prank!” Dean snapped. “We’re telling you the truth.”  
Growing quiet, Rich looked at each person in the room. Walking past everyone, he walked into the hallway and turned a corner and stopped, frozen.   
Sam right behind him. “Rich?” His hand up and hovering behind Rich’s back.  
“This is where the set ends. I would set my coffee here when I would walk through a scene with you.” He said quietly, pointing to a hallway. Sam simply looked on. “You’d steal it sometimes. Or write profane things on the cup.” Rich grinned for a moment before it fell. The tremor in his hand returning. Turning to face Sam, Rich looked up at him. “Where am I?”  
“Lebanon, Kansas.”  
“That can’t be, I fell asleep in Vancouver.”  
“Follow me.”  
Sam lead Rich down the hallway, through the War room, up the stairs and opened the large door. Stepping through the outer door,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based upon this prompt: https://gabessquishytum.tumblr.com/post/170081116156/okay-but-what-if-they-did-something-where-they-try


	3. The Tribute

It was nearly a week after it was explained that Negan and his people were expecting a tribute. Glen and Abraham were dead. The stories were horrible and Madeline prayed they weren’t true. Still she trusted Rick, since he took her group in several months earlier. Alexandria seemed like a dream after the nightmare of the open road of traveling for so long.  
While the people of Alexandria had been accommodating, Madeline found herself incredibly protective of the people she considered her pack. Somehow she managed to find and hold onto dearly three other women and one man and hold to them for over a year with little incident. It was easy once Madeline had created a natural blocker. It kept them virtually invisible to the dead and most of the living. They managed to avoid most rogue groups, even when one of them was in heat, only falling foul of a small group once… and it was something Madeline would not likely forget.  
So when word of Negan and his people got back to Alexandria, Madeline gathered her pack to her. Pacing the living room of the house she had, she began biting on her thumbnail as the rest of them filed into her house.  
“We have a problem.” She started up as Kara sat down, the last to arrive, rubbing her forehead, Madeline was afraid she was getting another headache, “A group calling themselves the Saviors are trying to take over Alexandria.”  
“Is this the group that killed Glen and Abraham?” Vicki asked, pulling her long hair back into a ponytail.  
“Looks to be.”  
“It was that psycho with the baseball bat, what’s his name… Nigel… Norman…” Jamie started taking, he looked at Vicki.  
“Negan. He is leader of Saviors and has Rick by balls.” Their Russian friend, Kara chimed in as she sat down a plate of crackers for them to munch on.  
“What are you suggesting then?” Poe asked, taking a cracker and breaking in it half before nibbling on one part.  
“I think we should leave now before this becomes a problem.” Madeline looked at her pack. They were all silent for a very long time before they started speaking again.  
“I’m not leaving, we have a good thing here,” Vicki argued.  
“I’m not leaving Daryl,” Jamie replied vehemently, “We just started talking about mating before he was taken.”  
“Maddie, pulling up and leaving… don’t you remember what it was like out in the wild?” Poe asked softly.  
“I don’t want to be part of someone else’s war.” Madeline shook her head.  
“Maddie, we live here, this is our home now. This is our war too.” Vicki offered.  
“Where would we go, Malen'kiy volk?” Kara asked.  
“I don’t know, another colony. Maybe try building our own, now that we see how one works.” Madeline implored.  
“No,” Jamie shook his head emphatically, “I’m not leaving Daryl.”  
“You would leave us for an Alpha?” Madeline asked, it was a cruel question but she was starting to feel desperate.  
Looking up into her green eyes, Jamie stood slowly, “All I have ever wanted in my life was to be accepted. My family didn’t know what to make of me when I came out as gay to them. I had friends that understood in theory but when I would kiss another boy, it would freak them out. Then somehow I survived….” He waved his hands, “all of this. My redneck asshole of a father would be shocked as hell I’m sure but I apparently paid enough attention to survive long enough to find someone who loves me for me. Doesn’t ask me to change, doesn’t care what others think of us, just… loves me for me.” Jamie bit his lip, his eyes watering up, “Granted it took him a while to come out of that closet and I thank Aaron and his husband everyday that Daryl had someone to go talk with about it but…” he looked back up at Madeline, “To me, that is worth fighting for. They are worth fighting for. And I am not going to rest until I get Daryl back.” He motioned around the room, “You’ll always be my pack, and I can never thank you enough for what you did to protect us, Maddie…” he looked down for a moment, “But spaghetti nights with Aaron and Eric, babysitting Judith, helping Olivia with the count… it’s all worth it to me.”  
Standing next to Jamie, Kara stood, then Vicki and final Poe stood as well.  
“So that’s how it will be?” Madeline looked at all of them. Jumping to her feet, she felt her blood boil, “DO YOU NOT REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME?!”  
“We aren’t alone anymore, Maddie.”  
“We have Alpha’s to protect-“  
The roar of trucks was heard in the distance. All of them exchanged looks. Heading outside, the group walked to the end of the road, where it met the main road towards the gate and watched a silhouette bang on the gate with a baseball bat, calling out, “Little pig, little pig, let me in!”  
“They’re here.” Madeline whispered.  
“I thought you said they were coming.” Vicki looked at her friend as Spencer opened up the gate.  
“That’s what Rick told me!” She kept her voice low, watching as Rick walked up and began speaking to a man that was revealed wearing a leather jacket, grey pants and carrying a baseball bat wound in something that glinted in the sun.  
“That’s them?” Jamie asked.  
“Who else would it be?”  
The man in the jacket handed Rick his baseball bat and walked into the gates as if he owned Alexandria, looking straight at the group and smiled at them. A shiver went down Madeline’s spine.  
“Daryl!” Jamie went running for the group that began filing in.  
“Jamie!” Madeline and Vicki cried out. The girls ran after their friend towards the group before no less than ten automatic weapons were drawn upon them. Freezing in their tracks, Poe, Vicki and Kara halted lowering their eyes. Jamie only had eyes for Daryl, who looked at his potential mate with despair.  
“Jamie, no!”  
“Daryl!” Jamie reached out for Daryl before he bit his lip and looked down and away.  
Grabbing her friend by the back of his shirt Madeline managed to pull him back into her and stopped him from being shot but not before having four guns pointing down on them.  
“What the fuck have we got here?” The man in the jacket asked, smiling. Sauntering up to Madeline, who now had wrapped her legs and arms around Jamie, fighting him from getting up. Looking down at the two and taking a deep breath in, the man in the jacket grinned wider, “Rick… you never told me you had Omegas.”  
“They’re people.” Rick growled.  
“Of course they’re people.” The man grinned taking back his baseball bat from Rich, “Just haven’t seen an Omega since before shit went south.” He grinned.  
“Daryl….” Jamie cried, collapsing in Madeline’s arms, exhausted and defeated.  
“I know.” Madeline held him, her eyes on the guns but holding her friend as best as she could.  
“Daryl? You mean to tell my pet Daryl is your Alpha?” The man in the jacket stood up, “Holy shit, well good on you, puppy. You done good.”  
Turning to face Rick, the man in the jacket smiled, “And the rest of your Omegas?”  
“What about them?”  
“Are they all spoken for?”  
Rick looked over Kara, Poe and Vicki before his eyes made their way back to Madeline on the ground.  
“I don’t know.” He whispered.  
“Pick him up.” The man in the jacket indicated Jamie while a cold fear filled Madeline’s stomach. Jamie began crying out as he was lifted and taken to the line that Kara, Poe and Vicki had formed. Sitting up reaching for Jamie she found the end of the baseball bat pressed firmly between her breasts.  
Barbed wire. It was barbed wire wrapped around it. Not that it made it any easier but it was so much more terrifying.  
Looking up slowly, the man in the jacket pressed gently enough to indicate he wanted Madeline on her back. Swallowing, she complied but she did not take her eyes off the man standing over her. Clearly an Alpha.  
“Arat!” He bellowed, Madeline’s head starting to throb slightly.  
A tanned skin woman walked up holding a semi automatic weapon, with black hair tipped with blond, she was the very essence of a modern day Amazon.  
“Sir?”  
“Fan out. Let’s get this party started.” He swayed backwards even as he smiled down at Madeline.  
“You heard him, get moving!” She screamed. The men got moving at once and dispersed within the confines of the community, leaving other confused residents looking around.  
“This is no way to behave,” He said removing the baseball bat from her chest, leaning down he reached out and offered a hand to her, “What’s your name, doll?”  
“Madeline.” Though she was terrified, she was determined not to show it, even if it took an extra moment to say her own name. Taking his hand she was helped to her feet and found herself standing far too close to the tall Alpha for her comfort. Taking a step back, she found that he continued to hold onto her arm.  
“And what is he to you, since y’all aren’t doing the horizontal mambo?” The man in the jacket indicated Jamie with his bat.  
Taking a slow breath, you were able to scent leather but more than that, it was emanating from him, his scent. Blinking up slowly at him, you also were picking up notes of gunpowder, sweat, blood, whiskey, dirt, Bay Rum and something spicy. It actually was easing the headache that had been brewing. Despite her best efforts she couldn’t help but feel her knees weaken slightly. Some of it was on him, some of it was him but you hazard a bet he was wearing something to block most of his scent.  
“He’s… pack.” She said looking at him in his eyes before dropping hers.  
“Pack huh?” The man asked quietly, “And Rick here, ain’t?”  
“He…” She looked up at Rick quickly. The man in question tilted his head at her, almost as if he was offended at the allegation. She looked back at him and closed her mouth. He wasn’t. He was kind to her but he didn’t go through the shit Madeline and her people had.  
Leaning in, the man in the jacket whispered into her ear sternly, “I asked a question Omega. It would be rude to not answer me.”  
“He’s not pack.” Madeline replied quickly, dropping her eyes.  
Looking down at her, the man in the jacket chuckled softly. Somewhat surprised and intrigued as he took a half step back, dropping her arm but keeping close to the Omega.  
“You hear that Rick? You’re not in her pack, now that must be a butt hurt for you.” He grinned at the leader of Alexandria. “Did you let her in or was she already here when you got here?” The man asked pointing between them with the bat.  
When silence grew heavy and the scent of angry Alpha started to grow thick, Madeline spoke up again.  
“They took us in, Alpha, sir.” She looked up at the man with the bat.  
The jacket man looked back at her and smiled, tongue between his perfect teeth. Angry Alpha scent dissipated and was replaced with amused and curious Alpha. There was Aroused Alpha on the wind as well but it was not emanating from the man standing next to Madeline. The man started laughing even as he leaned back.  
“Alpha, sir! I like that!” he watched her for a very long time, “See,” He looked at Rick, “Politeness.” Looking back at Madeline he inclined his head, “Do you know who I am, Omega?”  
Starting at the bat and working her way up with her eyes she made eye contact with the man in the leather jacket, “I assume you’re Negan, Alpha.”  
“You assume correctly, Omega.”  
“Madeline.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“You asked for my name earlier,” This time she held his gaze, “It’s Madeline, in case you forgot, Negan.”  
He broke into a full smile while Rick looked like he was about to shit himself.  
“Trust me doll, I will not forget that.” He shook his head. Looking back to Rick after a brief moment, he handed the bat to him, “Rick, be useful and hold Lucile for me. Do not hurt her, she can be quite vindictive.” Negan raised his finger to illustrate the point. Stepping away, Negan, Rick, Daryl and a small entourage began moving towards the houses of the community while Madeline and her pack stood in place, Jamie still restrained and two others with guns standing by them.  
“It’s not a week yet.” Rick said quietly to Negan.  
“I missed ya.” Negan smiled back.  
“We’re not ready.”  
“Not to worry, we’re only going to take half.” Negan stood tall as he walked away.  
Looking at her pack Madeline took a deep breath, Jamie was sobbing quietly watching Daryl walk away. Not even bonded to the man, she could feel the heartache from the biker as he followed Negan away.  
“May I speak with you, Negan? Alpha, please?” Madeline spoke up effectively stopping the group in their tracks. A gun was shoved harshly to the back of her head.  
“No! We don’t do that!” Negan yelled back, pointing. Madeline cowered, “She asked politely, you stupid fuck.” Negan quickly returned to standing in front of Madeline, “Mark, did she threaten me?”  
“I… n n no, Negan.”  
“Did she do anything that looked like she was endangering you or anyone else?” Negan’s eyes were starting to develop a red ring around them.  
“Nnnno Negan.”  
“Then why the fuck did you think it was a good idea to shove a gun to the back of Madeline’s head?” Negan took a step closer, wrapping an arm protectively around Madeline and stepped into the man, presumably Mark, behind her.  
“I was... trying to pppro…tect you Negan.”  
“Madeline?” Negan asked, keeping his eyes on Mark.  
“Yyyes Negan?”  
“Were you about to kill me?”  
“Nnnno Alpha.”  
Pulling her in tight Negan turned and walked away, keeping her by his side, “Dwight, take care of that shit. Madeline, I am sorry that happened to you, doll…” A gunshot ripped through the stillness of the air, “I don’t approve of violence towards women unless they start shit first. Now men, I’ll kill them all the livelong day.” Negan’s scent and eyes returned to normal as they caught up to the entourage, “Even a gun to the back of the head is uncalled for.” Snapping his fingers, Negan continued to walk, arm around Madeline’s shoulders, Rick on his other side carrying Lucile in his hand. The man that had been guarding over the rest of her pack members nudged them to get them walking to follow the rest of the entourage. “Now, I know you want to talk and I’m all for a discussion doll but I have a little business first, if you don’t mind.” He said casually as he strolled, carefree, as if he were a king surveying his kingdom.  
“Of… course, Alpha.”  
Looking down at her, Negan grinned, “Honestly, I don’t know what I like better, hearing you say my name or calling me Alpha.”  
Looking back up at him while they walked, Madeline blinked her green eyes up at him. She wasn’t sure what the fuck was going on, feeling conflicted about what she wanted to talk to him about.  
“I have to admit, hearing you call me Alpha, makes my dick hard, Omega.”  
And that settled a lot for her. Looking straight ahead she looked at the other residents of Alexandria, who looked back at her just as lost. Such a small group had met Negan or his people previously, so to see this was a shock. More so to see Rick allow this ransacking of their homes to happen was worse. He looked so cowed, the man that had stood up and had taken Alexandria and had not taken no for an answer. That man was gone, he may as well have been a walker himself.  
The visit went by in a blur. Even the drama with the guns seemed like a minor hiccup in comparison with what was floating through Madeline’s head. She needed to keep her people safe. Negan never left her side or rather, she was not allowed to leave Negan’s. Once she was on his radar she was constantly within his sights. He did permit her to comfort her pack as it “was an Omega thing”. It helped to calm Jamie down.  
“I’m going to kill him, Madeline.” Jamie whispered in her ear, “You don’t see the way he looks at you but Negan wants you. And he’s keeping me from Daryl. I’m going to rip his throat out with my own teeth.”  
“You will do no such thing.” She whispered back. Holding his face, she did the best she could to clean it, “I will do what I can to get Daryl back for you, okay?” She bit her lip.  
“Maddie, no.” Jamie’s eyes went big. Already her headache was coming back.  
“What is this?” Kara moved closer as they sat around waiting for Rick and the rest of the community to find the two missing guns, while Negan and Olivia sat together.  
“Maddie is going to do something drastic.” Jamie whispered.  
“Maddie,” Vicki, sitting behind Jamie, wrapped her arms around him to offer him further comfort. Poe was sitting behind Madeline, resting her head on her shoulder.  
“You can’t do this again Madeline, once was enough.” Poe said softly.  
“Listen, Daryl is their prisoner, maybe I can… switch places with him, that way Jamie and he can be together.”  
“But we won’t have you.” Vicki whispered.  
“I know but… Jamie and Daryl are scent bonded.” Madeline revealed, Jamie looked up with red rimmed eyes. The girls gasped.  
“Ass, why didn’t you say anything?” Poe hit Jamie’s arm.  
“We… were moving slowly.” Jamie sniffed.  
“He’s in pain, as I know Daryl is. I’m not bonded, I can go.” Madeline continued.  
“I’m not bonded.” Poe offered.  
“Neither am I.” Kara said too.  
“I know.” Madeline looked down, “Look, I’ve… I’ve been… through… that. I don’t want you… I’m doing this okay?” She looked up and noticed Negan was watching them with interest.  
“Maddie, it doesn’t always have to be on you all the time.” Vicki said softly.  
“A good leader protects their pack.” She said quietly, watching Negan before standing up and walking away. She made sure she was within his line of vision so that no one freaked out but she needed a moment from her own pack as well. It was stupid, she understood, it was possibly suicidal but she felt it was the right idea. But Negan kept blowing her off every time she tried to talk with him.  
Rick came running out of Spencer’s house followed by Father Gabriel and ran over to Negan showing off the two guns they found. Olivia would live (Thank God) and Negan was happy once more.  
Sauntering over towards you, Negan grinned and replaced his arm around your shoulder.  
“See Rick? And no one had to die. Well, none of your people.” He chuckled, “Walk me back to the gate gorgeous and you and I can talk about whatever you want.” He began strolling along with Madeline once more.  
“Negan, I was thinking… Sir, Um. Jamie… the… Omega that I… tackled earlier, he… he is scent bonded to Daryl.”  
“Oh shit.” Negan paused and looked at you, “That’s rough, being away from your mate like that,” He nodded, before walking again, “Go on doll.”  
“I was thinking, if you were amenable to it, maybe you would be willing to…. a trade.”  
“Trade?” He asked.  
“Daryl for… me.”  
This time he stopped and fully faced Madeline, “You want Daryl to come back so that he can be with his mate, happy and safe, and you would be willing to take his place in an unknown situation surrounded by who knows what for who knows how long?” He asked, his face and scent neutral.  
“I can work, I have some skills.” She looked up at him. “I can fight, I know how to shoot, I led my pack for a couple of years and…”  
“Wait, wait…” He chuckled, “You’re seriously telling me that you want me to give up my Daryl?” He looked back at the man. “He’s my favorite though.”  
Looking down at her hands, Madeline said softly, “Maybe… I could become your favorite.”  
Crossing his arms, Negan stared at the Omega, “Why would I agree to this deal when I enjoy the entertainment Daryl gives me?” Negan smirked.  
Looking up, Madeline felt her body begin to tremble slightly.  
“He… can’t give you pups like I could.” She bit her lip and fought back the tears that threatened her eyes.  
Negan’s face grew serious and deadly. The scent of protect wrapped around Madeline and served only to confuse her. She wasn’t sure whether to burrow her face in his chest or to run screaming from him.  
“Why?” He asked after a very long silence between them.  
“Because a good leader protects their pack.” She whispered, traitorous tears spilled down her cheeks.  
The air was so tense even the wildlife, what little there was of it, was quiet. Negan huffed a breath. Scratching his stubble jaw he looked up and around.  
“Rick,” He called back. The former sheriff walked up reluctantly, standing next to the leather clad man. Negan kept his eyes on Madeline, barely nodding twice before turning to face the other leader, “We’ll be taking your Omegas too.”  
“What?” Rick’s eyes went wide.  
Madeline’s stomach dropped. Daryl turned and looked at you with venom in his eyes before looking at Jamie, moving for him instantly. Kara stood stoically but Vicki and Poe both shrieked.  
Sniffing Madeline looked as her pack was led to the waiting trucks, already full of things from their now former home. Each of them looking at her with equal parts confusion, hurt and fear in their eyes. More tears fell down her cheeks as she stood stock still.  
She failed them. She couldn’t protect them. Her gamble backfired and it ended up worse than she could imagine.  
“Well?” Negan stood next to Madeline, “Don’t make me have to force you.” Taking an unsteady step, Madeline began walking. She figured that she would have gone but seeing her pack climb into the trucks ahead of her as well, that was something she felt truly sickened about. It was all her fault.  
“You don’t need to take them, please, let them stay.” Rick pleaded with Negan as they got closer to the trucks.  
“Rick, I’m taking what I want and I want the Omegas.” Negan turned. Madeline made to climb into the back of the truck with her pack, “Oh no, doll, you’re riding with me.” Negan smiled, holding his hand out to her. Pausing for a moment, you looked into the truck before turning to Negan and taking his hand, “Oh, and I’ll need my other lady, Rick.” He held out his other hand to him. It took Rick far too long to give over the baseball bat and you could feel the quiver of anger that Negan allowed run through his body before Rick passed the weapon over. Smiling, Negan arched his back and laughed, “Well fuck it has been a goddamn productive day! Now, I suppose you want me to go, don’t you?”  
Rick chanced looking up into the Alpha’s face.  
“I’d… I’d think that would be good.”  
“What do you say?” He took a step forward and got right into Rick’s face.  
“Thank you.” Rick said softly, staring straight ahead.  
“I just slid my dick down your throat and you just thanked me.” Negan grinned. Turning, he pulled Madeline into his body and walked forward opening the door of a truck and allowing Madeline to climb in first before following in after her.  
Crouched in the center of the moving van, there was not a third seat for her to sit on. The driver looked at her curiously before Negan got comfortable and pulled her onto his lap.  
“Drive.” He said casually.  
Turning her so that her back was to the window and she was facing the driver, Negan sat the bat next to him and laid his free arm on her knees while his other arm was wrapped around her back. Shockingly he was not touching her inappropriately or making any sort of lurid motions towards her.  
After a quiet ten minutes of driving, Negan pulled out a walkie-talkie.  
“Dwight.”  
“Go ahead for Dwight.”  
“Dump what’s not needed.” Madeline turned and looked at Negan wide eyed. Rolling his eyes, he pulled up the talkie once more, “Just the mattresses.”  
“Copy that.”  
“Happy?”  
“People could be using those beds!” Madeline argued.  
“It’s not your place to argue with Negan.” The driver cut in, “He has a purpose, lessons to teach.”  
“What the fuck lesson is that?” Madeline looked from the driver to the man in question.  
“You don’t question Negan.” The driver stated.  
“Fine, I’ll ask you, whatever your name is.”  
Smirking Negan looked at the driver, “What’s your name?”  
“I’m Negan.” The driver said. Madeline blinked. Negan, the real Negan just smirked. Looking down at Madeline’s lap she was so fucking confused she just sat quietly. One minute this Alpha seemed to have a moral code that seemed halfway decent the next he was a total prick. He smelled good and she tried so freaking hard to not focus on that because she had no idea how long a ride this was and the last thing she needed was soaking her only pair of jeans with slick and having the arrogant dick feel that. Plus he also scared the fuck out of her and last she checked she did NOT have a fear kink. Madeline also had her pack to think of, her pack that happened to be in a totally different truck with different people. At least Daryl was with them but Hell if she know if they were safe or not. Nothing was going right today and it felt like she was starting to get one of her migraines. Pinching the bridge of her nose she closed her eyes. When that didn’t help she tried resting her head against the cool glass and pinching the webbing between her thumb and forefinger.  
“Doll?” Negan asked quietly.  
“Mmm?” She opened her eyes only to have the light assault her head. “I’m going to be sick.” She announced.  
“Pull over.” Negan instructed.  
The truck came to an instant halt as the door opened and Negan gracefully descended with her in his arms. She took three steps towards the far side of the road before crumbling to her knees and vomiting. Looking up in time to see four walkers heading towards her but as she reached for her knife she remembered it was something that was taken from her earlier. A handful of pops were heard over her head and despite the pain that was pounding through it, she felt better for them, knowing that they were bullets tearing down the walkers, giving her more time to rest and recoup. On her hands and knees, panting, wiping her mouth free of bile, Madeline kept her eyes closed, knowing for a brief moment she had someone else watching her back.  
When she was sure that she was not going to throw up anything else she attempted to stand up slowly. Instantly she fell back down. Alexandria didn’t have much to begin with and she had been rationing her food to others so that they could eat, skipping meals, eating only when she needed to. Water was something that she did try to keep up with but even then, she shared. The reality of her actions came back to her now, knowing how little had come back up and how weak she now was feeling. It made sense why she was getting more headaches.  
“Doll?” Negan’s voice startled you, making you jump, “The fuck is wrong with you?” There was something in his voice that was tight.  
“Migraines. I’ve been getting them for years.” Madeline sat back on her legs, “I’ve not had a lot to eat or drink lately, so I’m getting them more. Lately.”  
Looking at her closely Negan blinked before standing and walking away. Sighing, Madeline took a moment before slowly trying to get to her feet again.  
“Stop.” Negan walked over with a bottle of water and an apple, “Rinse your mouth out and take a few small sips.” He instructed. After which he took a bite of the apple before passing it over to her. “Small bites doll.”  
“Shouldn’t we… go?” Madeline asked, she was feeling dizzy.  
“In a minute I want to make sure you get something in you first, if you feel like blowing chunks again I don’t want you doing it in my truck.”  
Sitting on the road, sharing a bottle of water and an apple was not how Madeline planned this portion of her day to go, after the shit show of her morning, but Negan was gentle with her, pulling her against him, making sure she was leaned up against him. Occasionally he’d stroke her hair while she chewed.  
“How long?” He asked after what felt like hours.  
“How long?” She kept her eyes closed, the light sensitivity was still affecting her and she didn’t want to risk aggravating her head.  
“Have you had the migraines?” He asked, the seriousness in his voice was a little unnerving.  
“I was eleven when I was first diagnosed.”  
“How old are you now?”  
“Rude.”  
Negan pinched her leg.  
“Ow!”  
“Answer me, Omega.” His voice was still serious.  
“Thirty nine.”  
“What did the doctors say?”  
“I’d grow out of it once I present.”  
He hummed but there was a tension in the air around him.  
“Why?”  
“Don’t question me, Omega.” Negan climbed to his feet and picked Madeline up at the same time, bridal style.  
“Time to go boss?” The driver, a man called Fat Joey by the others, asked.  
“Yep.” Negan got into the truck with little problems and got situated. Closing the truck door, “Keep your eyes closed, doll. Scent me if it helps.” He murmured to Madeline, “We still have a long ways to go.”

  
Waking up in a hospital, or rather medical bay, was not what Madeline had planned on. Last she remembered she had fallen asleep in Negan’s arms in the truck when her headache was too much. Sitting up slowly, she found she was hooked up to a bag of saline. Watching it run down her arm to her hand in in through a needle she blinked and shook her head in disbelief.  
“You’re awake.”  
Whipping her head around, a slim man walked up and smiled at her.  
“I’m Dr. Carson. Negan brought you in the other day. Said you were suffering from Migraines, looks like you’re also extremely dehydrated and malnourished as well. Sadly not as uncommon in this day and age but a bit of a surprise compared to the other members of your pack.” He stuck his head outside the medical bay door for a moment before sitting down next to Madeline’s bed. “Lucky for you, you were brought here.” He smiled a smile that seemed genuine. “So, I have some routine questions for you,” He picked up a file folder at the end of her bed and pulled out a pen.  
“Where am I?” Madeline asked.  
Looking up at her he smiled, “You’re at the Sanctuary. This is now your home. This is the medical bay for the Sanctuary. Once you’re well enough, you’ll be given the grand tour but for now you just need to rest.”  
“Where… where is my pack?” Madeline moved to sit up a little more.  
“They have been integrated into the population of the Sanctuary. Don’t worry, they’ve been by a few times looking in on you, I’m sure they’ll be by again soon enough,” He looked at his file, “Now, when was the date of your last heat?”  
“Seriously? I don’t even know what day is today.” Madeline was surprised to find a working clock in the room.  
“Oh.” The doctor looked contrite, it’s, um, November 15th.”  
“I don’t know, it’s probably coming up soon then, it usually hits around the full moon.”  
“And have you an Alpha?” The doctor asked scribbling notes. Madeline huffed.  
“No.”  
“Have you ever…”  
“Look doc, I realize you need my history but…”  
“It’s my job to make sure that you aren’t bringing in anything that can spread to the population here.” The doctor looked into her eyes before he turned back to his paperwork, “I don’t judge.”  
“Have you ever had help through your heats before?”  
“Not really.”  
Looking up Doctor Carson inclined his head.  
“Patient Doctor Confidentiality?” Madeline asked quietly. Doctor Carson stood up and drew the curtain closed.  
“Please.”  
“About eight months ago, before my pack joined up with the people of Alexandria… we… were caught by a small group of Alphas. I… arranged to be their… toy if they left the rest of my pack alone.” She swallowed.  
“Did anything come of it?” Doctor Carson made a point of setting his notes down.  
“No, I just… want to make sure nothing comes of it.”  
“I’ll be sure to check on that then.” Doctor Carson nodded, feet in stirrups then, I’m afraid.”  
“Thank you Doctor Carson.” Madeline sighed a breath of relief. It had been weighing on her mind for a while. She was just thankful she had not been in Heat when it happened.  
“Was… that your… first time?” He asked softly.  
“No, but I’ve not been very sexually active in my time.”  
“Have you ever had pups?”  
“No.”  
“Have you or are you on Suppressants?”  
“Yes.”  
“For how long?”  
“Since I presented.”  
Looking up, the doctor huffed.  
“I know it’s bad for me.” Madeline huffed back at him, “I had intentions of going off them for a spell, but the Apocalypse happened. Couldn’t take chances.”  
“So your Heat date, ballpark.” He rubbed his forehead. “I understand you promised Negan pups.”   
Madeline took a deep breath, feeling cold dread all over her body, “If you cannot deliver after you knowingly took Suppressants that long, he will not be happy.”  
“I…”  
“I’ll run a fertility test as well.” Doctor Carson stood and walked over to the bedside table.  
“How long before I know the results?” Madeline looked up at him.  
“Well, I can get your results quite quickly since there is not much of a line.” He smiled softly.  
Drawing blood and taking a few swabs he went to work after making sure Madeline was comfortable once more. A knock on the door of the medical bay opened up and a man with a scarred face walked in a tray with food and over to Madeline. Setting it on a table with wheels he rolled it over to her so that she could eat it in bed.  
“Thank you Dwight.” Doctor Carson said cheerily as he sat down on the far side of the room, at some equipment.  
“Negan will be up shortly. He wanted me to let him know when you were awake.” The man, Dwight smiled at you.  
“Thank you.” You looked down at the plate. There was cut up pieces of fruit, cheese, some nuts, a hunk of bread with some soft butter and a pitcher of water.  
“Eat slowly, your body is not used to it.” Doctor Carson spoke as he made notes.  
Ripping off a piece of bread you inspected it closely, making sure it was free of mold, dipping it into the soft butter. Both were amazing. The bread was still warm but you assumed that was from the heat of the day. Taking a small nibble of the cheese was also mind blowing.  
“Where did you find this stuff?” She asked as you took another bite of cheese.  
A quick glance over and Doctor Carson chuckled.  
“All of that is made here. Grown, baked, harvested or cultivated.”  
“This is so good!”  
The door opened and Negan walked in. Bat on his shoulder, leather jacket opened, white tee shirt tucked in.  
“What’s up Doc?” He chuckled.  
“Negan.” The doctor bowed his head before returning to his work, “I’m running some tests on our patient, to confirm that I believe her to be in good health, aside from her headaches.”  
Looking over at Madeline, Negan sauntered over to the bed, “And how is our patient feeling today?” He asked.  
“Better, thank you Alpha.”  
“There you go again with that Alpha shit, making my dick hard.” Negan grinned, shimming his hips. Madeline blushed and looked down at her plate. Sitting with her hands in her lap, Madeline wasn’t sure what to do next, when she sniffed, she realized that Negan was concerned and a little unsure.  
“How long have I been out?” She asked him.  
“Almost two days, doll. Good thing you’re cute otherwise I’d a whip your lazy ass for sleeping on the job all day.” He chuckled. Madeline scowled.  
“I have a job?”  
“Give me pups, remember? To protect your pack.”  
Sitting quietly, Madeline frantically poured over her memory.  
“That’s… I said in exchange for Daryl but you kept him.”  
“I kept your pack together, doll. I am allowing Daryl and Jamie to stay together, here. And I don’t normally allow my dogs to keep bitches.”  
“Jamie is not…” Madeline felt rage start to fill her lungs.  
“Don’t get hot under the collar Omega… Daryl is the issue here, not your people.”  
“He is part of my people when he is mated to one of them.” Madeline crossed her arms.  
“But he ain’t is he?” Negan stood cooly, “You said very clearly scent bonded.”  
Like a balloon, the fight went out of Madeline.  
“So… since he isn’t mated, that doesn’t make Daryl your people. Unless he is or does that make you my people? I get that confused.” He grinned.  
“How… how many pups do you want?” Madeline dropped her eyes.  
“We can talk about that when you get the clean bill of health.” Negan looked her up and down, tongue trapped between his teeth.


	4. Wicked Ones

“Winchester,” Billie purred glancing up from her screen, “What you got for me?”  
“An idea, may I?” Sam asked, indicating on of the chairs in front of her desk. Sitting back, Billie slipped off her glasses and looked up.  
“Floor is yours, kid.”  
Sitting quickly, Sam glanced at his steno notepad for a moment before looking up at his boss’ face. Since becoming a reporter, Sam had worked for a small handful of editors but no one as tough as Billie Messor. He had to make a good impression, he had to nail this.  
“So my idea is this; Lucifer Alighieri is in prison and we helped put him there. Why not find out more about him? Since we're the ones that got him there, let's be the ones that find out more about his motives.”  
Billie looked at him for a very long time the only indication showing that she was still paying attention was her elegantly arched eyebrows slowly raising as she listened. “And how do you propose getting this information from Lucifer?”  
“Going undercover.” Sam replied quickly.  
That got her attention. “So you're saying to me that you want to go in prison and somehow earn Lucifer's trust and get all this information without him killing you?”  
Sam smiled nervously, “That's the idea.”  
“Boy you have some balls of steel.” She chuckled to herself, “And just how do you propose getting into this prison, getting close to Lucifer and getting this information without… you know having to serve out the rest of a lifelong sentence?”  
Sam smiled looking down at his lap.  
“You leave that up to me but do we have a deal?”  
Billie thought for a very long moment. “I don't know, I don't want to be held liable in case there's a problem with legality.” Sam looked up at her and looked at her dead in her eyes.  
“That's why you need to make sure that you leave all this up to me. All I ask of you is that you trust me enough to get you the story.”  
Billie sat back in her chair and regarded Sam Winchester for a moment. He had always been a go-getter and was always one to come up with great ideas but they always seem very far-fetched. Could he deliver on this idea?  
“Winchester I don't know about this,” she drawled out as she was looking down at her desk. Sam nodded quietly as he looked down over his notes.  
“How about this,” he started, “I mail you regularly letters with some sort of informational updates, even if it's small, I regularly mail you letters to a post mailbox of your choosing and if you think it's worth it you send me monetary drops in my prison account to show me your good faith.” Her eyebrows arched again as she looked at Sam. “That way I know that you're still invested in this idea.” Sam looked at her, he wanted to turn the puppy dogs eyes on her but knew that that would be a bad idea.”  
“Well at least I’ll have something to work on if you do get caught in this insane endeavor, I can always say that I did not write it off. But still if someone were to do some investigative work they would see those deposits to your prison fund and would see that I was complicit in this after all.” She tapped a finger against her lips as she thought. Sam nodded and looked down.  
“Well it was just an idea.” he muttered.  
“Hold up, hold up,” she held a hand up stopping that negative thought in Sam's mind. “It's a good thought and one that bears some further thinking on. Give me 24 hours to consider your offer. Do you have an angle you want to work this story from?” she asked.  
“At this point,” he shrugged, “Not really. I'm open to anything whether it's the type of shampoo he uses to if there are more bodies that we can expect to find later. And if there's not much there then I'll take what I have and I'll run with it. Build it up and turn it into an expose on the experience of being around him but if he does give me anything then I will make sure I hype that up as much as I need to.”  
Billie leaned back again folding her hands in her lap, slowly a smile crept across her face. “That's my boy.”  
Sam smiled to himself as well.  
“Again just give me 24 hours to mull it over, we'll talk tomorrow.”  
Sam smiled.  
“Get out of my office and go do something that actually makes me some money.” A good natured wave of a hand towards her door, Sam stood and excused himself from her office. Billie sat and thought about what he had brought to her. The idea of an expose and the idea that he would be willing to put himself in that position was a huge idea. Not very many people would be willing to do that sort of thing or make that kind of sacrifice. What would she be willing to do in exchange for that? She knew that Winchester lived by himself but had a brother that worked in the bureau so he would probably use those inroads to get himself put into the prison. But they didn't live together, so probably having somebody go over to Winchester's apartment to make sure that the mail was kept up and whatnot would probably be something he'd appreciate. She could probably make that arrangement. Taking out a pad of paper she started making a list of things that she could offer Winchester if she decided to take him up on this offer. She also started making a list of things that could go wrong very, very wrong if this went sideways. she decided to make a phone call from her personal cell to her lawyer and the lawyer that represented the newspaper company. She needed some answers quickly before she gave Sam his.


	5. The Last Omega

There should have been some warning going off in Dean’s head when Sam walked in with Michael and Lucifer before his second cup of coffee. Nothing good comes before the second cup of coffee.   
“Dean, um…” Sam turned and looked at the two Archangels before sitting down next to him at the table he was currently occupying in the Men of Letter’s library, “Michael and Lucifer are here,”  
“I see that,” Dean grumped.  
“They need to talk with us.”  
“I figured that.” Dean took a sip of his drink and set his mug down, he really didn’t want to deal with these two asshats, not after all they had dealt with them in the past.  
“It’s in the past, I assure you.” Michael waved a hand and sat down at the opposite end of the table.  
“Out of my head, Michael.” Dean growled.   
“Old habit, apologies.” Michael nodded, looking properly ashamed.  
“Sammy, looking good as always. Dean.” Lucifer nodded to both hunters, curious smile on his lips as he sat next to his brother, crossing his arms.  
A tense silence sat heavy between both sets of brothers before Dean rolled his eyes and looked at Sam.  
“Really, you did say talk, right Samantha?”  
A bitchface was Dean’s response.   
“So what is so important that had to interrupt my morning coffee?” Dean turned and looked at the angels.  
“There’s coffee?” Gabriel spoke up as he walked in behind his brothers, disappearing just as quickly as he appeared.  
“Oh no, tell me chicken little isn’t here too.” Dean dropped his head behind him.  
“Chicken little?” Raphael question as he walked into the room.  
“Dean likes to make metaphors that nobody but him can understand.” Lucifer looked back over his shoulder at his little brother Raphael.  
“I seemed to remember that.” Raphael walked around and sat along the other side of Michael, across from Lucifer.  
“What is this?” Dean whispered over to his brother.  
“This Deano,” Gabriel popped in and sat mid-way along the table between his brothers and the Winchesters, “are the four most powerful beings in the universe asking for your help. So soak up the moment because you only get this once.” Sipping on the mug in his hand, that had way too much whipped cream on it, he pulled back, complete with whipped cream on his nose.  
“Most powerful beings in the universe?” Dean deadpanned. Sam blinked, inclining his head, looking at Gabriel.   
“Yep.” Gabriel popped the p before taking another sip of his drink.  
Shaking his head, Dean turned and faced Michael.  
“Seriously?”  
“I’m afraid so.”  
“What could scare four Archangels into asking two humans for help?” Dean chuckled to himself, his bravado hiding the fact that whatever had these four on the run had to be bad news.  
“Zachariah.” Raphael spoke up.  
Moving just his eyes, Dean was about to interrupt, but clearly the ninja turtle wasn’t done.  
“Alistair, Naomi… and our father.”  
Sam and Dean both sat up.  
“Your father? God?” Sam threw a bitchface for no reason as he looked over at Dean.  
“You four are disobeying your father? Chuck?” Dean’s face furrowed, “Why?”  
“Five of us. And for The Last Omega,” Castiel walked in.  
“The Last Omega?” Sam chuckled, “The fairy tale?”  
“What if I were to tell you that she is out there, held captive by Zachariah?” Lucifer inclined his head, staring straight at Sam. Sam straightened up, clearly uncomfortable, “Okay what if Michael told you, or Castiel told you? Would you believe them?”  
“Years have gone by looking for the Last Omega, no one has heard of one in at least a generation.” Dean leaned forward. Sam glanced over at his brother, a confused look on his face, “What? I read.”  
“Well Zach and his people have found her and have all manner of unsavory ideas of what to do to her.” Michael folded his hands on the table.  
“So… where do we fit in?” Dean took another sip of his coffee.  
“She’s an innocent Dean,” Castiel spoke up, “And she has the ability to repopulate her species.”  
“Her species, not mine. Maybe it’s best that it burns out. Survival of the fittest and all that.” Dean muttered.  
“Dean!” Sam looked at him horrified.   
“You’re asking me to save her from one nightmare and force her into another one. What if this chick doesn’t want kids? What if she doesn’t want to repopulate her species? Huh?”  
“We’ll convince her.” Castiel nodded.  
“Think that maybe Zachariah had the same thoughts? Exactly what is he doing that is so horrible anyway?”  
Michael bit his lip before looking at his hands.  
“He is planning to steal most of her eggs to inseminate them into Beta women, hoping they catch with an Alpha. And then he is going to whore her out to the rich Alphas to make her a broodmare for them.”  
“How do you know all of this?” Sam piped up.  
“Because he thinks I’m in on the project.” Raphael spoke up.   
“Okay, wait…” Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, “You know who this women is, you know where she is, and how she is locked up. Why do you need Sammy and me?”  
“Because she is in a holding facility that is warded against Alphas.” Lucifer spoke up, “Even Zachariah couldn’t get her. She would need to be escorted out by a Beta.  
“Ah.” Dean sat back. Finally his Beta status was paying off. No longer the butt of a joke by Gabriel. He’d make sure of it, “So you want Sammy and I to break in, break this girl out and bring her to you. Is that what I am getting here?”  
“And help us find her a suitable mate.” Castiel spoke up.  
The Archangels all groaned while the humans looked stunned.  
“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there.” Gabriel held a hand out towards the boys even while shooting a dirty look at Castiel.  
“It’s best she is not at Zachariah’s mercies.” Lucifer stood up and walked over to one of the low rows of books.  
“Why is that?” Sam turned, following the fallen angel.  
“Who do you think taught him everything he knows?” Lucifer grinned, standing up he began striding through the titles and looking around nonchalantly, “Besides, Old Zach will destroy any chance we have at rebuilding this world. And if anyone is going to be doing any destroying, it’s me.”   
“As loathe as I am to agree with Luci, the Devil you know is better than Zach.” Gabriel shrugged, having wiped off his nose.  
“Thank you brother.” Lucifer teased.  
Gabriel made a finger gun and shot it back at him.  
“Look, I’m all for rescuing a damsel in a dress…” Dean leaned forward again.  
“Nice Hudson Hawk reference,” Gabriel winked.  
“But I’m not up to throwing this chick to the wolves and letting you guys have at her as a broodmare for you lot.”  
“We… can’t.” Michael sat back.  
“Can’t what?” Dean shook his head.  
“We can’t be the ones to… impregnate her.”  
“Aren’t you all Alphas?”  
“Yes, we are. And Angels. Which would result in a Nephilm child, which are prohibited. So this would have to be between two humans. We would need to find a human Alpha.”  
“Oh.” Dean sat back, his mind racing, trying to think back over all the people he knew that were Alpha males. Either they were dead or monsters. This may be harder than anticipated. “If we do this, it’s up to her if she decides to get knocked up.”  
“We are not condoning rape, Dean. But you must allow us to present our side of the story.” Michael sat up.  
“As long as I can tell her she doesn’t have to listen to you.” Dean nodded, “I agree.”  
Huffing, his face turning dark, Michael turned towards Lucifer’s empty chair and closed his eyes. “Perhaps it was wise, you circumventing being my vessel after all.” He opened his eyes slowly, “I could only imagine the conversations Lucifer and Samuel had when sharing the same vessel.”   
Dean grounded his teeth. Behind him he heard Lucifer snicker.  
“So what’s the first thing we need to do?” Sam spoke up, trying to defuse the situation.

Raphael had to return to his work with Zachariah, leaving the others at the bunker to plot but a plan was starting to form. It was hasty and dictated mostly by angels but it was something. Dean was still not happy about the idea of this girl’s free will being taken away from her but at least the others were starting to understand that he was serious about what he meant.   
“I get it. I do. Want to protect the little people, want to ensure they have free will. It’s a noble thing. Something totally befitting that of the Righteous man.” Lucifer cooed, “But extinction? Can you be responsible for that as well, Dean Winchester?” He asked, sitting next to him on the steps of the library.  
“Shut up, Lucifer.” Dean replied, tired of this argument.  
“All I’m saying…”  
“That’s enough, Lucifer.” Sam walked up, “Please. He gets it.”  
Throwing his hands up in surrender, Lucifer stood up and walked off. Sam watched him for a moment before sitting with his brother.   
“I don’t like this Sammy.” Dean scratched at his face, “This seems… wrong. Defying God. Why would Chuck be working with that Ass clown Zachariah anyway?”  
“I don’t know.” Sam stared off, lost in his thoughts.  
“Seriously, dude – What the hell?”  
“I don’t know Dean,” Sam emphasized.   
“I don’t like how hard they are pushing this repopulation thing. Sounds like what Zachariah wants but is making it sound like it’s her choice.”  
“Well it is her choice, Dean. If she wants kids that’s up to her. Zachariah won’t give her the decision, at least Michael is willing to respect her decision.”  
“Is he?”  
“He said he would. He’s never broken his word so far and while he may have been a dick he’s never lied to us, he’s always been up front to us about being a dick.” Sam shrugged, “That’s got to count for something. I trust him more than Zachariah.”  
“Great that’s like saying of these two liars I trust this one more.”  
“Dean…”  
Instead of smarmy comeback, the older of the two Winchesters is quiet, looking back at the angels. Sam follows his brother’s line of sight, landing on the Seraph among the Archangels.   
“He’s fine. Maybe swimming with sharks but he’s holding his own.”  
“Mmm.” Dean replies noncommittally.   
“If you’re worried, go talk with him.” Sam presses.  
“Cas is a big boy.” Dean looked down at his hands between his knees, “Plus, I’m not sure where his loyalties lay right now. Don’t want to out him in front of people if I don’t have to.”  
“Right,” Sam slaps Dean’s shoulder, “I’m off to bed, We’ve got a long drive tomorrow. Wake me if they set something on fire with holy oil.”  
Chuckling half-heartedly, Dean nodded before sighing and standing. Stretching his back, Dean stood up and looked at his angel friend, nodded when they made eye contact and dragged his butt down the hall to his room. Brushing his teeth, washing his face, using the restroom, changing into his sleep pants and crawling into his bed, Dean had just shut off the lights in his room when he felt a slight breeze.   
“Cas?”  
“Hello Dean.”   
Dropping his head to his pillow, allowing his body to relax, he took a deep breath in.  
“What’s up Cas?” Sitting up, it took a moment for his eyes to adjust for the low light of his room. The light at the base of the door giving him the only light source to see by. Eventually the silhouette of his friend was made out when Castiel sat back on the chair at the base of his bed.  
“I’ve been thinking about what you said earlier about, ensuring this Omega has free will to reject Michael.”  
“Yeah?” Dean asked after a protracted pause.   
“Do you think she will say no?”  
“I don’t know Cas, I don’t know this chick. She might be the type to not want pups, then again she may want tons of them, who knows.”  
“I would.”  
“Would what?”  
“Nothing.” The despair in Castiel’s voice had Dean sitting up a little straighter.  
“Would what man?”  
“It is not of import.” With a rustle of fabric, the angel was gone.  
Blinking at the dark room, Dean shook his head and laid back down.

“No, no, no, no, no, no.” Dean stood outside of his 1967 Impala, currently parked on the side on the highway, holding the driver’s side door open and sternly looking into the car. “We are not doing this all the way to Chicago.”  
“But Dean!” Was whined from the back seat, currently occupied by three Archangels that just appeared out of nowhere, ejecting a disheveled Seraph into the front seat between hunters and causing the surly of the two to pull the car over.  
“I’ve never ridden in an automobile before.” Michael looked around, running his hands along the leather lining.  
“I think I prefer to fly.” Lucifer pouted.  
“Move over.” Gabriel wiggled in the middle. “Why am I in the middle?”  
“Because you’re the youngest,” Lucifer stuck his tongue out at the little Archangel.  
“Technically Sam is the youngest.” Gabriel brightened.  
“I don’t qualify in that equation.”  
“How do you figure?” Gabriel leaned forward.  
“Different species.” Sam smiled back.  
“Damnit.” Gabriel pouted and sat back.  
“No, no, no…” Dean kept repeating.  
“Dean, I do not believe it is of any use, we may as well continue driving to Chicago.” Castiel stuck his head out towards the hunter.  
Hanging his head, realizing he had little say in the matter, Dean offered a silent prayer, wondering how he got saddled with such unruly angels in his life before sliding back in to the car. Closing the door, he realized how close Castiel was sitting next to him. Turning to say something, Castiel was already staring at him.  
“Sam has a wide sitting stance.”   
Looking around the angel at his brother Sam shrugged innocently before looking back at his laptop. Taking a breath and praying for a motel next to a Roadhouse, Dean brought Baby to life and stomped on the gas pedal, spewing gravel and dust in her wake as they swerved back onto the road.

Tumbling into the questionable bed at the no tell motel, Dean threatened to put up Angel banishment sigils around the room if they couldn’t be quiet and allow he and Sam time to sleep before they go in guns blazing to rescue this Omega. Michael agreed and decided some recon was in order


	6. A MARVELous Supernatural Day

In retrospect, they really couldn’t blame anyone for what happened. Yes they had been having a movie night, yes they had been doing research earlier in the day and yes, SOMEONE failed to put away spell components and items. So it should not have surprised anyone that when Sam got up and tripped against the table, knocking the open bottle of holy oil into the bowl of components that did NOT result in the original spell they had hoped for, the slow burning charcoal that was forgotten about flared up and started smoking once more, burning the holy oil.   
Jumping back Sam blinked and looked around for a fire extinguisher.  
“What the hell?” Dean pipped up from the couch where he was sitting next to Cas.  
Tossing a kernel of popcorn up into the air and catching it with his mouth Gabriel looked over.  
“Setting the world on fire there, Sammich?”   
Charlie however jumped up to help Sam. Bobby called out to the two, “When you’re done burning down the joint, grab me a beer, would ya?”  
“On it.” Sam called back to the older hunter as he tore through the bookcases looking for a fire extinguisher.  
“Can’t you do something about it?” Dean turned to Cas.   
“It’s Holy Flame.” Cas turned to resume watching the movie.   
“Aw come on,” Gabriel stood up and snapped his fingers.  
Everyone froze.  
Looking around slowly, the hunters and angels realized that they were now seated in and around a group of other people.  
“Uh… hi.” A man with a well-tailored but unusual goatee waved at them from behind his elaborate wetbar, “Mind telling me how you got past security?”  
Bobby blinked and looked at Gabriel, who sincerely looked as lost as the rest of the group.  
“Sir, I believe that they are from an alternative dimension.” A disembodied British voice filled the awkward air around them.  
“Thanks Jay.” The man came from behind the wet bar setting down his drink, all the while keeping his eyes on the group.  
“Whoa… you’re Tony Stark… Iron Man!” Charlie gushed. Dean and Sam snapped their faces over at Charlie.  
“Guilty as charged,” His grin and charm reached his ears, “And you, my dear?” He reached her and took her hand in hers, kissing the back of her hand.  
“Gay and the name’s Charlie.” She grinned back at him.  
“All the good ones are.” He straightened up giving her a wink, “And your friends?”  
“Cas, Dean, Bobby, Sam and Gabe.” She purposely didn’t use last names, just in case they were known in this world.  
Nodding his head at each of them, Tony stood with his hands on his hips and sighed heavily.  
“Why are you having your computer scan us?” Cas asked squinting up at Tony from where he sat in the sunken in living room.   
“Ah, well, you did just materialize in my living room.” The elevator to his suite opened up revealing a beautiful woman in a white suit and strawberry blond hair walk out with purpose, only hesitating when she saw there were others in the room, “Just want to get the … down low on who you really are…” Tony turned and faced Cas even as he walked backwards towards the elevator, “and how do you know you’re being scanned by Jarvis?”   
Dean kicked Cas before he could answer even as Charlie squeed.  
“I’m being scanned by Jarvis, this is freaking awesome.” Her attention was turned on the woman once the short but heated conversation between Tony and she was over, “Holy crap, that’s Pepper Potts.”  
“How do you know all this?” Sam asked her quietly.  
“Have you met me?” Charlie turned her attention back towards the other woman in the room, “Ms. Potts, it’s a pleasure to meet you, anyone that can put up with Tony Stark and run a fortune 500 company and still look as amazing as you do…it’s… well… it’s a real honor.” Charlie was all smiles.  
“Well… thank you very much… Ms…..?”  
“Aw ….. the name’s Charlie. Bradbury. Charlie is fine. Or Char.. Whatever you want to call me is fine. I’m sorry, I’m rambling. Aren’t I? I ramble. When I’m nervous. I may be a little bit nervous. Meet an empowering woman such as yourself….”  
“It’s fine.” Pepper smiled shaking Charlie’s hand, “And I see we have guests.” Pepper turned and looked back at Tony.  
“No, not guests, intruders.” Tony corrected casually.  
“If they’re intruders then why haven’t you called the police?” Pepper asked walking past Charlie and towards the sunken in couch and next to Cas to start removing her high heels.  
“Because I’m Iron Man… how would that look if Iron Man can’t even take care of a couple of intruders in his own home?” Tony shrugged.  
“He makes a valid point.” Dean nodded.  
“Don’t encourage him.” Pepper shook her head.  
“No… ma’am.” Dean lowered his head causing Sam to chuckle softly.  
“Don’t you have a Boy Scout meeting tonight?” Pepper looked up at Tony.  
“You mean the Avengers?” Charlie chirped.  
Everyone looked up at her.  
“Wait… wait… did we … did we get sucked into the movie we were watching?” Sam turned and looked at Charlie.  
“I don’t know… But that’s Tony Stark and that’s Pepper Pots. If Thor and Hawkeye show up I’m going to say yes.” Charlie replied suddenly very nervous.  
“Gabriel!” Dean cried out standing up.  
“What? This wasn’t my fault! All I was trying to do was pause the movie for Samsquatch and Red while they were putting out the Holy Flame!” He yelled back.  
“Well maybe I wouldn’t have had to put out the Holy Flame it someone had closed the bottle of Holy Oil like they said they had, Dean!” Sam turned on his brother.  
“What?! Now it’s my fault? That charcoal wasn’t supposed to burn this long, where did you get it Charlie?” Dean looked at the red headed hunter.   
“Um, well… I got it, at a new age store….” She shrugged up her shoulders and was retreating backwards from the fight.  
“This isn’t her fault, Dean.” Cas spoke up.  
“Oh no, because you were the one that came up with the spell in the first place.” Dean turned on his angel.  
“Only because it displeases you so much to have to fly in the first place!” Cas snarled back.  
“ENOUGH!” A new voice entered the fray. Looking over toward the elevator, a man wearing a white tee shirt, pair of jeans and a blue hoodie was standing next to a woman dressed all in black and casual but left room for functionality with short red hair and a taller man wearing all black covered by a long black leather overcoat and an eyepatch.  
The man in the hoodie stepped forward just as the elevator opened up behind him.  
“Nick Fury, Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, Thor and….” Charlie looked over at Tony.  
“Loki!” Gabriel exclaimed as the Jotun turned Asgardian stepped off the elevator, held in cuffs by his Asgardian brother.  
“Gabriel?” Loki asked, his face scrunched up in confusion a moment before he smiled and chuckled, “What are you doing here?”  
“Pulled into this dimension by a spell.”   
Loki nodded his head sagely as if he understood that dilemma. Gabriel ran up and gave the much taller man a hug, despite Thor tensing at the exchange.  
“What is the meaning of this?” Thor looked around the room.   
“The Hunters and the Angels were in fact pulled into this dimension by a spell, Mr. Stark.” Jarvis spoke up.  
“Angels?” Thor laughed, “There are no such things as angels.”  
Loki and Gabriel looked over at the tall blond man.  
“May I?” Gabriel asked.  
“By all mean, though I must warn you, his head is exceptionally thick.” Loki stepped back, cheshire grin on his face.  
“No!” Sam spoke up waving his hands as he ran over, “No, no, no!” Sam smiled at Thor then at Loki both uneasily before grabbing Gabriel’s hand and pulling him back towards the rest of the group.  
“Jarvis? Angels? Really?” Tony asked looking as the two men joined the rest of their friends even as his own came to the other side of the room.  
“What’s going on?” Natasha asked looked around before settling her gaze on the redhead from the other group. Charlie blushed.  
“Sam and Dean Winchester, hunters born in Lawrence Kansas. Raised as hunters by their father John Winchester after their mother was murdered by a demon, Azazel.


	7. Just Dance

The two forms on the stage moved around each other, eyes hungry, their bodies gleaning with sweat, the pounding bass of the song echoing the beats of their hearts. Turning, the female ran towards the audience only to be caught by her wrists by the male dancer. A quick look to the crowd before her and it’s a sea of lust. Wide eyes, flushed flesh, bit lips and the occasional grinding of a few against one another.   
A pair of whiskey color eyes followed their movements carefully, holding her gaze once it had settled on him. A flash of a smile before she looked away, was all she got from him. In one solid move her dance partner used her momentum to turn her towards the table on stage. Slamming her down on top of it, bent at the waist, he moved in behind her. Grabbing her hair and lifting her head, he slammed his pelvis into her ass, simulating rough and dirty sex.  
Ellie gasped, moving her hips in rhythm with the song Flesh by Simon Curtis. It was almost over but it was the grand finale. The beginning of the dance is a bunch of teasing touches and suggestive moves all designed to show a couple sexually frustrating each other but once Dean, her dance partner, catches her and slams her on the table, well from there it was all simulated angry coupling from then on.  
Pulled up from the table, she turned gracefully and steped on Dean’s powerful thigh and climbs up to wrap her legs around his waist as he slams her up against the back wall of the little stage, continuing with the pelvic thrusting. This position allowed Ellie the opportunity to look over the faces of the crowd again.   
Whiskey eyes, at the front of the stage, still followed her with his eyes, a strange smirk on his lips. For the tenth time during the dance, Ellie felt her heart stammer. She had been watching him watch her throughout the dance. The moment was gone when Dean ripped the front of her breakaway dress open, revealing part of her bra. In tandem with the music, Dean leaned forward and bit her clavicle, hard, harder than he usually does in this dance.  
Throwing her head back and screaming, this time with no acting involved, Dean turned and tossed her to the floor. Landing on her hands and knees, grabbed instantly by Dean and pulled up into a doggy style position, the dance finishes as he pulled her up and embraced her from behind. The sweaty arm across her chest stings and causes her to wince slightly before Dean moves from behind her, helping her to her feet. Taking their bows, Ellie’s eyes fall back to the man in front with the smirk, who was still standing in front and still watching her. A pull from her clasped hand indicated that she was being pulled off the stage by Dean and through the halls towards their joint dressing room. Looking at her reflection, her eyes went wide. Spinning around she landed a hard smack on Dean’s bicep.  
“Ass!”  
“What the hell? Oh! Er…sorry El.”  
“Dude, you’ve got blood in your teeth.”  
“Gross.” Dean made his way to their bathroom, taking a mouthful of Listerine and swishing it around.  
“Fuck, can you grab the first aid kit please?” Ellie dabbed at the blood that was running down her chest, “I can’t believe you bit me that hard.”  
“Lost in the moment.” Dean replies off handed as he walked out of the bathroom, first aid kit in hand.  
“Uh huh.” Ellie wasn’t buying it but rather than push her sometimes temperamental partner, she decided a light tease would still earn her a fix up to her wound. Sitting her down, Dean went to work cleaning the bite and applying a bandage.  
“Geeze, I really do feel bad about that one.” He cringed, looking properly abashed.  
“Yeah, well… anyone else and they’d be on their ass. It’s a good thing you’re cute.” She turned and checked out his patch job in the mirror, “Thanks.”  
Stepping in Dean wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her forehead before sputtering.  
“Your forehead is sweaty.”  
“Yeah well I’ve been dancing, Jerk.” She pushed Dean off of her and turned towards the dressing rack to start changing her clothes.  
“Bitch.”  
Ellie glanced over at Dean who blushed, “Don’t be calling me your pet names for Sammy.”  
“Sorry, force of habit.”  
“Speaking of, he come by tonight?” She smiled back at her dance partner.  
“No, he said, and I quote, ‘What? Dude no, not gonna watch my brother fake fuck anyone, even El.’ End quote.”  
“Ass.” Ellie pulled off the breakaway dress, careful to not upset her bandage.  
“Cas should be here with his brother.” Dean pulled off the tiny dance shorts he had been wearing and slipped on his jeans.  
“Which brother?” Ellie asked, continuing to dress.  
“Gabriel. I don’t think you’ve met him yet, have you?”  
“Doesn’t ring a bell. Luci and Ralph are who I’ve met so far.”  
“You haven’t met Mikey? God he’d love you.”  
“Oh?” Eliie pulled a second thin shirt over her camisole, wincing at the pain in her shoulder.  
“You’re pretty. He likes pretty things.” Dean replied sarcastically.  
“Pass!” She opened a drawer in the vanity to retrieve her bag when there was a knock on the door. Without prompting a face peeked in.  
“Hey guys, Abby and Crowley want to see you.”  
“Thanks Alfie.” Ellie replied as Dean rolled his eyes. Pulling his grey henley over his abs, he looked over at Ellie.   
“The hell they want now? We had a good crowd.”  
“Maybe they want to congratulate us?” Ellie offered before grabbing their jackets, “Let’s get this over with.” Tossing Dean his leather jacket she walked past him and into the hallway, pausing long enough to see he was walking with her. Two turns of the back of house halls later, they were sitting in the large office. Abby leaning against the desk, flicking her deep red hair over her shoulder, smiling her fake but violent smile at the both of them while Crowley sat behind the desk looking bored.  
“Nice job tonight out there you two,” Abby started, “We had eight room bookings off your dance.” Leaning forward, she pulled slowly at the bandage that was peaking up over the top of Ellie’s shirt, “Oh, ouchie,” She patted the bandage back in place, a little too firmly as her eyes rested on Dean, “Gotta be a little more careful there, lover.”  
Dean cast his eyes down.  
“Yes, yes, well done, we sold eight rooms.” Crowley leaned on his chair arm, cradling his cheek in his palm, “However with twenty five rooms, we need more from you too.”  
Exchanging a brief and confused look with Dean, Ellie turned back towards Crowley, “Meaning what… exactly?”  
“A live sex show.” Abby’s face brightened up and yet still managed to stay nefarious and dark at the same time. It was quite the feat and had Ellie not been horrified, she’d appreciate the complicated facial nuances of her female boss.  
“I’m sorry, did you say…” Dean blinked looking at Abby.  
“Fucking, Dean, do keep up. We need you two to actually fuck during your dances, now.” Crowley continued to maintain a bored posture. Another study for the future, Ellie thought, how he can look bored while asking two employees to engage in physical relations while trying to dance at the same time.   
Ellie felt her face flush and her hands start to tremble. Dropping her eyes she tried to focus on her breathing and not just unleash on her bosses.  
“Well… I… I suppose…” Dean stammered, filling the quiet of the room.  
“No!” Ellie looked up and at her partner, “Dean, you are in a loving a committed relationship with Cas,” She turned and looked at Abby and Crowley, “This is a dungeon, there are plenty of live shows that the clients can get off on, we do art, not sex.”  
A slow turn of her head and Abby was looking at her business partner, speaking in a language of looks, blinks and head tilts. Ellie’s heart raged in the thought that even Dean was willing to play along with this outrageous suggestion.   
“For my part I could fake it but have you thought how uncomfortable and possibly damaging it may be to Dean, who would have to maintain an erection throughout the dance?” Ellie looked at each face in turn, well, Dean wouldn’t meet her eyes.  
“I’m sorry to hear that darling.” Crowley sat up, tearing his eyes away from the Redhead seated on his desk, “We were prepared to make you two a deal.”  
“What kind of deal?” Dean’s eyes narrowed, even while looking embarrassed.  
“A bonus every time you perform such a dance and a percentage of the room sales for those nights.” Abby replied blandly, looking over her crimson nails, “But you’ve said no.”  
Feeling Dean’s eyes on her, Ellie grimaced. Cas would not like this, neither would Sam but Ellie knew that money was tight for Dean, just as it was for her too. A bonus and percentage of rooms would be a nice padding but, the thought made her feel, icky.  
“May we have time to discuss this offer, please?” She asked slowly, knowing that to make the decision for Dean would cause more issues than she was willing to endure. They were a team after all, they needed to be unanimous in this.  
“Of course!” Abby’s smile returned, “Take the week. Heck, I have an idea. Why don’t you two kids come up with a new dance that involves sex and we’ll preview it and if it doesn’t work, if it’s too awkward or dangerous, we’ll scrap the idea. But then that way, you’ve at least given it a shot. Okay?” She stood up, her way of dismissing them both.  
“I…” Ellie frowned, she just wanted time to talk with Dean, not to create a new dance for this purpose.   
Standing up, Dean pulled Ellie up as well, “How much time do we have to choreograph the new… routine?” He asked.  
“How about a month, hot stuff?” Abby grinned in his direction.   
“Bored. Out of my office you two, now.” Crowley sat up and began pouring over the papers on his desk. Ellie stumbled when Dean pulled at her hand but she followed, still stunned at the direction her evening had taken.  
Walking out onto the club’s floor, Ellie stood standing, still holding Dean’s hand and staring ahead, not looking at anything. While the idea of sex with Dean had been once a fantasy of hers, she would not compromise her partner or his relationship with Cas. The answer for her was a firm no. All she had to do was prove that to Dean and to do that she would need help from…  
“Cas!” Dean’s voice pulled her out of her head as the smiling face of Dean’s (super fucking smoking hot) boyfriend pushed his way through the crowd.  
“Hello Dean,” he smiled and kissed Dean’s lips. Watching her partner visibly relax under the touch of his boyfriend was something that never failed to warm her heart. Dean had had it rough and to know he was finally in good hands with a great man made Ellie relax a little herself, “What’s wrong?” Cas asked pulling back, frowning.  
Glancing at Ellie Dean offered a sad smile to Cas, “New assignment.”  
“What is it?” Cas narrowed his eyes.  
“Let’s go somewhere else to talk about this.” Ellie suggested. Cas turned and looked at her and smiled gratefully before giving her a big hug, “Heya Cas.”  
“Ellie,” He pulled back, still smiling, “This is my brother, Gabriel,” Cas turned and frowned for a moment before grabbing a shoulder and spinning the man around.  
The man with the Whiskey eyes.  
Ellie’s heart sputtered again as she reached out a hand to shake only to have it grabbed. Pulled forward slowly she kept her eyes on his as his smirk returned and joined by a cocked eyebrow.  
“Hello Ellie.” He purred as he kissed her hand, keeping his eyes locked on hers.  
“Gabriel.” She smiled a shy smile. When was she ever shy? Biting her bottom lip she looked over at Dean and Cas, the both of them with amused looks on their faces, “What?”  
“Roadhouse.” Dean spoke up and turned towards the door.  
“I love a good Roadhouse.” Gabriel quipped before intertwining his fingers with Ellie’s and walked with her out of the club.  
A short ride across town in Dean’s beautifully maintained pride and joy, the foursome arrived at the Roadhouse. Thursday nights weren’t big nights at the moment so it was relatively tame in the bar. On the way over Dean had Cas call his older brother Lucifer to drag Sammy out and meet them for a drink. Ellie understood he needed the two most important people in his life together to make this decision.   
Walking in, Sam’s tall frame was clearly seen at the bar picking up a couple of beers. A nod of his shaggy head was the response Dean got with his wave. Waiting for the new arrivals, Sam grinned hard enough to show off his dimples.  
“Heya Sammy!” Dean smiled up at his younger brother.   
“It’s Sam.” He replied bored at his brother, setting down the bottles on the bar.  
“Heya Sammy.” Ellie stretched her 5’7” body up to give the taller man a hug.  
“Heya Ellie girl.” He replied, grin in full force even as he wrapped his long arms around her body.  
“How come she can call you Sammy and I can’t? His brother groused.  
“Because you don’t have tits and an ass like that.” Lucifer, Sam’s boyfriend, replied as he walked up, “Hey there sexy.”  
“Luci!” Ellie squealed turning and jumping into the blond man’s arms.  
“Luci?” Dean squeaked, a very manly squeak.  
“Tits and ass, Dean. Tits. And. Ass.” Lucifer grinned.  
Pulling back Ellie took a step back as Gabriel stepped up behind her.  
“Hello Gabriel.” Lucifer smirked as his eyes darted between the man and Ellie, “Fancy meeting you here.”  
“I’m like a bad penny.” Gabriel shrugged.  
“You two… oh!” Ellie blinked and realized that Lucifer and Gabriel were brothers.  
“Oh!” Lucifer mocked her, imitating her startled look.   
“Shuddup you.” She blushed then straightened up, “Wait… Sam


	8. Jolly Sailor Bold

_Upon one summer’s morning, I carelessly did stray, Down by the Walls of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay, Conversing with a bouncing lass, who seem’d to be in pain, Saying, William, when you go, I fear you will ne’er return again. His hair it does in ringlets hang, his eyes as black as sloes, May happiness attend him wherever he goes, From Tower Hill, down to Blackwall, I will wander, weep and moan, All for my jolly sailor bold, until he does return. My father is a merchant—the truth I now will tell, And in great London City in opulence doth dwell, His fortune doth exceed ₤300,000 in gold, And he frowns upon his daughter, ‘cause she loves a sailor bold. A fig for his riches, his merchandize, and gold, True love is grafted in my heart; give me my sailor bold: Should he return in poverty, from o’er the ocean far, To my tender bosom, I’ll fondly press my jolly tar. My sailor is as smiling as the pleasant month of May, And oft we have wandered through Ratcliffe Highway, Where many a pretty blooming girl we happy did behold, Reclining on the bosom of her jolly sailor bold. Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea, While up aloft, in storm or gale, from me his absence mourn, And firmly pray, arrive the day, he home will safe return. My name it is Maria, a merchant’s daughter fair, And I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year, My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold, There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold._

It was a warm summer morning that I want for a walk, simply to look for ribbons for my hair, when I caught the look of a man that could not be forgotten. The first thing I noticed was his smile and his laugh. When his blue eyes caught mine, I swear they twinkled. Taking me by the hand, he introduced himself as Benny and it was as if time itself stopped as we learned all about each other. Though he called himself a sailor I knew he was a pirate. It was in his eyes, it was in his swagger, the carefree nature of his touch. We spent all day together, losing track of time, wrapped up in each other’s light.

“It’s time for me to go, my sweet, the tide waits for no man.” He tucks my hair behind my ear.

“Benny, if you go, I… I’m afraid you’ll never come back again.” His chuckle rang through the evening and my memory even as he pressed his lips to my forehead. Promising to return for me and my hand.


	9. Tea and Cake

Looking around the first thing that Dean noticed was rush of people followed by the smell of horse shit.  
“Gross.”  
“Glass houses.” Gabriel quipped. “Okay, where-“ Gabriel turned around and stopped. “Oh.”  
“What?” Dean looked over his shoulder and down the barrel of a musket and bayonet. A young but angry looking British soldier flanked by a slightly older one.  
“Halt!” The young kid yelled, “State your name and your business.”  
“Really?” Dean looked at Gabriel even as he held his hands up slowly. Gabriel rolled his eyes.  
“Masters Winchester and Odison, looking to purchase some tea.” Gabriel smiled lightly.  
The British soldiers glanced at one another.  
“Tea’s been boycotted in Charles Town.” The younger kid spoke.  
“To turncoats and those disloyal to the crown. I however am a staunch supporter of King George and I want tea.” Gabriel pressed. Dean was totally lost having slept through most of history that didn’t related to demons or some sort of apocalyptic origins. He merely smiled and nodded, following Gabriel’s lead.   
“Very well,” The older soldier lowered his gun, “To the Royal Exchange then.” He nodded.  
The soldiers escorted the man and angel to the two story Exchange building, located on Charles Town’s waterfront. Walking in, they were led to the second floor to a small office off the main ballroom to arrange the purchase of their tea. When the soldiers left, Gabriel made his apologies to the merchant, explaining that he had left his money at home and would return later that evening.   
“Not too much later, we have a ball tonight in honor of our royal soldiers.” The merchant raised his nose. Dean was thinking he could raise is a little higher with his fist.  
“I had almost forgotten the ball.” Gabriel grinned. Dean looked at him, curious as to what the Trick


	10. Duke

“Sammy!” Dean’s voice bellowed through the bunker, “Do something about your damn dog!” Glaring at the mutt that Sam brought home under the pretense of taking to the pound later but never bothered to, Dean waved him off. “Dogs, out of the kitchen.”   
The dog, a Great Dane, had his paws up on the counter and was watching Dean work on making his burgers.   
Running into the kitchen, Sam sighed heavily.  
“Duke!” Sam called for him, “Get down!”  
The behemoth of the dog looked over at Sam and simply panted.   
“Duke!” Sam ran in and manhandled the dog off the counter. “Down!”   
The dog looked up at Sam and tilted his head before looking back at Dean.  
“I know you know what I’m saying. You were a pet not a stray.”  
“I thought he was going to the pound, Sammy.” Dean gritted out.  
“He is, was. I like having him around.”  
“Well get him under control or he’s out.”  
Huffing, Sam looked at the Great Dane and smiled, scratching behind one of his ears. Getting a goofy smile in return.   
Later in the evening, while Sam was going through and digitizing the Men of Letter’s library with Duke at his feet, Dean walked into the room with Castiel close on his heels.  
“Hey Cas.” Sam smiled as he looked up.  
“Hello Sam. Duke.” The Seraph nodded at the both man and beast. The dog yawned and rolled over onto his back. The angel smiled and offered several scratched to his belly.  
“Lazy dog.” Dean groused.   
“He’s showing his trust of me, Dean.” Castiel replied, “It’s a great honor.” Straightening up Castiel looked at Sam, “Do you know if the Men of letters have anything on a creature that sucks vitality out of the victim at night?”  
“Like… a vampire?”  
“Not blood.” Castiel replies, “Simply… life.” He shrugged.  
“That’s… odd. Give me everything.”  
After several hours of researching, they found that the creature was something called a Boo Hag, a creature normally found in the South Eastern states. This one was in Washington state, how one got all the way up there was a shock.  
“So, wheels up in an hour?” Sam asked when they found out how to kill it.  
“Ho, Cas and I are going, you’re staying home with Cujo.”  
“What?”  
“We can’t bring him with us and we can’t leave him behind.” Dean crossed his arms.   
“Dean!”  
“You’re the better researcher, Sam. Perhaps something will turn up and we need further information. It would be best if we have you here in the library. We could… contact you for information.” Castiel tried to soothe the brothers. It was something he was doing a lot more lately, trying to fix them both. Sam suspected if it was because he was trying harder to be friends with Sam and trying to be more with Dean. It rankled but if being left at home for the sake of the dog was what Dean had in mind, then fine. Maybe a couple of days apart would do them both some good. He could get some training in with Duke and Dean and Castiel could have some ‘them’ time.  
“Fine.” Sam conceded, sitting back down and petting Duke’s head, “But I’m using the Impala to run to the store before you go. I’ll even be generous and fill her up before I come back.” Sam added before Dean could get pissed.  
Castiel nodded at Dean, who grudgingly handed over the keys.   
The run to the store was really to lord it over Dean’s head that he had Dean’s baby. Still, he did pick up some stuff at the store. Another bag of dog food (seriously where was that dog putting it all?), some dog treats, stuff for breakfast, salads, fruit, snacks and on a whim, steak and some beer. But all for him. Dean wouldn’t get any. It was petty and something befitting a little brother but it felt good. For a half a minute he was tempted to buy himself a pie but figured he wouldn’t actually eat it. Not with all of the chemicals in it. Making it homemade maybe…  
A quick stop to the Gas-n-sip and he was back at the bunker before an hour was up. Unloading everything he got at the store and tossed his brother the keys, he pulled out the steaks and started marinating them.  
“You making me dinner before I go?” Dean walked in, dropping his duffel.  
“No, this is for me. I thought you’d be gone by now.” Sam didn’t bother turning around as he placed a foil wrapped potato in the oven.  
“That a salt crusted potato?” Dean asked wistfully.  
“Yep.” Sam stood up.  
Dean grimaced.   
“Cas had to get a couple of knives blessed before we could go.”  
“He couldn’t do it while I was gone?” Sam looked up, popping open a beer.  
“Is that, one of those…”  
“Honey beers.” Sam finished for him, “Yea.” He took a swig.  
Huffing, Dean leaned against the doorframe, “He did. Something about not rushing a Buddhist monk, to which he chuckled and disappeared. I tell you, he’s got a weird sense of humor.”  
Sam glanced at his brother before taking another swig of his beer. After a moment, he walked over and refilled Duke’s water and food bowls, summoning the dog from wherever he was, to the kitchen, to begin his dinner. On a whim, Sam took one of the steaks and rinsed it under water. Cutting it up he placed it in a bowl and gave it to Duke to the protest of Dean.  
“Really? The dog?! Not your brother?”  
Looking up from next to Duke, Sam glared at Dean, wanting to open his mouth and snip about how the dog wouldn’t abandon him but thought better of it. Instead he got up, opened a beer for his brother to shut him up and continued prepping his dinner.   
When Castiel finally showed up, Sam was plating his steak and enduring glares from Dean. Duke was laying on the floor, licking his paws. Sitting down to his dinner, Sam said his goodbyes to his brother and his angel but felt relieved when he heard the sounds of the Impala squealing out of the bunker. Yes, Sam had found Duke on the side of the road and yes, Sam had had every intention of taking him to the vet to check to see if he had been chipped and return him to his rightful owners but he had always wanted a dog and lately it was easier to find excuses to keep Duke around than to take him.


	11. The Purge

Looking to the calendar on the wall, Sam Winchester caught the date and froze. July 3rd.   
“Dean!” Sam set down his cup of coffee and hustled for the library, “Dean, we have a problem,”  
Looking up from his laptop, Dean blinked, “We run out of coffee?”   
“It’s July 3rd.”  
Dean paused before slowly nodding.   
“Why is no one here yet, Dean?” Sam asked quietly.  
“You start making calls, I’ll… make the supply run.” Dean stood up and looked around.  
“It’s not safe. For either one of us, not this close to the 5th.”  
“Sonofabitch!” Dean ran his hand through his hair, “CAS!” A moment ticked by then two before the ruffling of feathers were heard in the library.  
“Hello Dean.” The blue eyed angel announced, “What seems…”  
“It’s the third of July.” Dean walked up, agitated, “We need supplies and… help.” He looked down briefly, hating to ask for it.  
“Third of…?” Castiel inclined his head, not quite following the hunter’s train of thought.  
“July, Cas. The Sacking? The Eradication? The Purge? Any of this sounding familiar to you?” Sam looked at Cas earnestly.  
“Oh!” Cas’ face furrowed, “That evil still prevails…”  
“Yeah, we need provisions, and, we may need help bringing the others in, if they are too far out.” Sam took a deep breath, “Will you help us?”  
“Of course.” Cas sighed but with the date so close, “I’ll need assistance I believe.”  
“Yeah, sure, I assumed one of us would go with you to get supplies, man.” Dean squeezed the angel’s shoulder.   
“While that may be helpful, I’m talking about celestial help.”  
“We don’t need any dicks with wings in this place, Cas.” Dean crossed his arms, “Beside, how can we know they won’t try anything with us?”  
“Because he’s Gabriel and I trust him.” Cas’ eyes bored into Dean’s, “Just because he’s an Alpha and an Archangel doesn’t mean he’s going to try something on either one of you.”  
“Okay, fine. You trust him,” Dean scowled, “Got it.”  
“Now, Lucifer is a bit trickier…”  
“No!” Dean stood up, “Absolutely not, no way!”   
“Dean, you said so yourself, you need help.”  
“Not if Lucifer is helping.”  
“Dean, maybe… maybe it… wouldn’t be… horrible, after all it’s one night and Cas and Gabriel would be with us. It’s not like we’d be alone.”  
“Sammy… I don’t want him anywhere near you…”  
“I don’t want him anywhere near either one of us but we need as much help as we can,” Sam worried his bottom lip, “Cas, do you really think that Lucifer would… help? He seems more the type to run amok on this night.”  
“I’m not sure. It depends if he wants something or not. Having Jack around may persuade him.”  
“I don’t like it.” Dean quipped.   
“No one likes it.” Castiel replied.   
“Sam’s never alone with either one.” Dean grabbed his jacket.  
“I’m right here.” Sam crossed his arms.   
“Fine,” Cas bit back, “But you’re the chaperone.” He stormed out of the library and in the general direction of the garage.   
It was only after Dean and Castiel were gone, presumably off to Walmart, that Sam started making phone calls. Jody, Donna, Claire and even Garth were contacted. Garth and his family pack had their own safe house, Jody and Donna both had to be prepared to enforce the law after the day of and Claire… Claire said she was going to go out and hunt during The Sacking. Monsters were usually more active, so she was going to pick a spot and plant herself, taking them out one by one. Sam begged her not to, or at least not to do it alone but after getting into an argument with her over it, she concluded with “Come and get me if you don’t like it!” before hanging up. With Jody and Donna both tied up with pre-Sacking mayhem to deal with, there was nothing Sam really could do. Still, he sent off a text to the both of them to keep an eye on her.  
With time still on his hands, Sam pulled Jack aside and explained to him what this time of year meant and how dangerous it was for people. Especially humans.   
“Think of it like… Monster Christmas, they can get away with so much in these 24 hours.” Sam replied over his shoulder as he walked around to the next sigil and began repainting it while Jack held the can.  
“But… why would the humans… allow such… evil to happen in the first place?” Jack asked, looking up at the taller man.  
“Well, the country thought that we were becoming too violent and we needed an outlet. So, Congress came up with this idea. For one full day, all crime was legal, except for any that involves a government official. Any other time of the year, the normal punishment was doubled. So if a fine was normally $500.00 before the Sacking it’s now $1000.00. If you would normally be sentenced to community service for a crime, it’s 2 years in jail. That sort of thing. So punishment is a lot stricter outside of the Sacking but because of this one night, any and all people can do whatever they way and get away with it. Most of the time, the crime rate is so low because of it, that most people feel… safer for it. There have been some people who have tried to do away with the law but they tend to get overruled quickly.”  
“That’s… monstrous.”  
“I think so too but then again, I hunt monsters.” Sam shrugged.   
“So, Dean and Cas are getting supplies for what exactly?” Jack moved to the other side of Sam to give him better access to the paint pot.  
“To get us supplies like food, candles, fuel for lanterns, things like that. Two years ago, someone managed to shut down the power to the bunker accidentally. Turned out it was a dead body on the lines and it took Dean and I about a day to find it and to take care of it to reset the power.”  
“Sounds awful.” Jack, shuffled along behind Sam.  
“It is… but…” Sam pursed his lips, “When I was soulless, a long time ago… it was… freeing too. To run amok, to, take without asking, to do whatever you wanted… it was empowering,” He frowned before looking at the sigil before him, “It scared me how much I liked it.”  
“I didn’t know Omegas were violent.” Jack inclined his head, a trait he picked up from Cas.  
“Anyone can be violent, Jack. Just like anyone can be good.” Sam was quick to point out.  
They worked in silence for some time before Jack broke it, “Would you ever do it again?”  
“Do what?” Sam asked, painting another sigil.  
“Go out during The Sacking?”  
Sam froze and thought for a long moment before continuing the painting, “I don’t know. I’m older and not as fast as I used to be but there would have to be a good reason for it.” He turned and took the paint pot from Jack and began walking towards the kitchen, indicating Jack to follow him, “Violence for the sake of violence is not my thing. But if I had to defend someone, then yes, I would.”  
Jack nodded slowly, soaking in this information as Dean and Cas entered the kitchen, laden with multiple bags on each arm.   
“You’d think it’d already started.” Dean moaned, “There’s more in Baby.”  
“I’ll get it.” Jack offered and headed off to the garage.  
Walking over towards the table, Sam started rooting through the bags, filling Dean in on the phone calls he had made.   
“I see the warding has been strengthened in most places.” Cas spoke up, “I can finish it if you like.” Sam handed the paint pot over.  
“Thanks Cas.”  
Nodding his head, the angel turned out of the room, leaving the brothers alone.   
“Look dude, I’m not happy about this arrangement, what with Lucifer being here and all but… Cas explained it to me and… I guess… Jack… It’s better to have two archangels then one and Jack can have Lucifer batting for our team if things go south, ya get me?” Dean chatted while putting away the food items, setting aside the non-food items on the counters in easy to reach areas.  
“I guess.” Sam looked over a box of Mac and Cheese for a long minute.   
“We’ll be okay. Gabriel apparently will keep an eye on Luci while they’re here and worst case scenario, you and I can share a room and just lock ourselves in and ward it.”  
A banging on the door to the bunker and both Winchesters grabbing for their guns and heading for the map room. Angel blade in hand, Cas was scowling up at the door. A quick look at the brothers indicated that he’d go up and answer it while they had their guns drawn on whoever was behind it. Moving quickly, Castiel reached the door as the banging began again. Hand on the handle, he looked down to Dean and Sam and waited for the nod before pulling the door open.  
Standing in the doorway was a grumpy looking Ketch and a grumpier looking Rowena.  
“Hello Boys.” Rowena muttered.  
“Rowena?” Sam lowered his gun an inch.  
“Ketch.” Dean kept his gun trained.   
“Dean, Sam, Angel.” Ketch replied.  
Castiel blinked.  
“May we… come in?” Ketch asked. Rowena huffed and rolled her eyes.  
“What for?” Dean asked.   
“Protection. Your idiotic purge night is coming up and despite my talents, I’d rather be in this building with you lot than outside thank you.” Ketch remained stoic, looking from Cas to Dean, or tried to from the angle he was at.   
“What about you, Rowena?” Sam asked.  
“Aye, and you lot call me a heathen!” She rolled her eyes again.  
A silent discussion was held in looks between brothers before Sam lowered his gun another inch, “While in the bunker, we’re all friends. Anything different and we shove your ass outside.”  
“Agreed.” Ketch replied immediately.   
“Fine, Samuel.” Rowena smiled her shark smile.  
“I’m going to regret this,” Dean lowered his gun, “Alright Cas, let them in.”  
There was a look given to Dean by Cas before he allowed the two former enemies entry, slamming the door a little harder than necessary behind them before locking it.   
“Welcome to the bunker.” Cas growled as he walked passed them and down the stairs.   
“Charmed.” Rowena snipped back.  
“Oh and Rowena,” Castiel stopped midway on the stairs before turning to face her, “You’ll be happy to know that Lucifer will be joining us a little later tonight.” Cas smiled before making his way back towards the library to finish up warding the bunker, missing the brief look of fright that crossed the witch’s face.  
Because of the unexpected guests and the late arrivals, dinner was held in the Library. It was a quiet affair, with everyone sizing everyone else up. Figuring that it would be more of a grab a go kind of meal, Dean picked up ingredients to make pizza for everyone. He didn’t figure that Sam would insist on everyone sitting down for a meal. Looking around the table, Dean felt he was in a Tarantino film, moments before the bullets began to fly.   
“Heya Red, can you uh, pass the cheese there please?” Lucifer leered at Rowena. Looking up from disassembling her slice, Rowena gave a nonplussed


	12. Fresh Start

“You partial to that piece of shit?”

Gabriel blinked, looking around as he slammed his car’s door closed, his eyes falling on the man sitting behind the garage next to his shop, taking the moment to sneak a smoke.

“Got another one of those?” Gabriel asked the man. Standing up, the man fished one out of his coveralls, offering it over to Gabriel, “Thanks.” He lit it up and took a deep pull on the cigarette, “I hate that thing but right now, I need it.”

The man nodded.

“Dean.” The man held his hand out.

“Gabe.” They shook hands.

“Piercer or Ink?” Dean asked.

“Ink.” Gabriel inhaled, “Why you looking for something?”

“Always.” Dean grinned. “You ever barter?”

“Shit yeah. You think you can work on that beast?”

Dean steadied his eyes on Gabriel a moment, “I can give it a look, at the very least.”

“Well, for that, I can draw up something that you’re looking for, we can talk after that.”

“Sounds good. I can always email you my crap sketches and ideas, if that works for you.”

“Yeah, let me get your number, I’ll get your email later, I need to get going I’ve got a back piece I need to finish working on this morning.” Gabe snuffed his smoke and passed Dean his phone, “Thanks for the smoke by the way.”

“No problem.” Dean smiled up at him. 

Taking back his phone Gabriel turned around and entered the back door of his shop and he sent Dean a text with his phone number. 

***

It was about three days later when Gabriel got a message with an email address, asking for him to email it. It took him long minutes to remember it was from the wrench monkey from next door. Sending off a general email to the man, Gabriel went back to his pad, sketching out more for his own tattoo.

“It’s looking good, Gabe.” Castiel muttered, looking over his shoulder.

“Mhmm.”

“It’s coming together nicely, when do you want me adding the new pieces?” His brother sat down, facing him.

“Probably later this week, if you’ve got an opening.”

“Yeah, not a problem.”

The bell over the door rang and a tall brunette walked in followed but a short redhead.

“No way, how can… you are dead to me, Sam Winchester.”

“Charlie, I’m sorry, there is no way in the world that Bilbo Baggins had a thing for Thorin! Thorin had a massive stick up his ass the entire time.”

“He was… focused. Bilbo understood that.”

“Bilbo was under the influence of the One Ring!”

“So who was Bilbo giving some Hobbit love to then?”

“Really?” Sam sighed, “You know, not every…” Sam stopped speaking at the cold stare she gave him. “Bard.”

“OH HELL NO!”

“Hello Sam.” Castiel smiled up at the tall man.

“Hey Cas.”

“Charlie.” Castiel nodded to the redheaded woman.

“Heya Cas.” She turned and smiled, letting the current discussion slip for a moment, “Hey Gabe, whatcha working on?”

“Things and stuff.” He closed the book and looked up, “What’s up Red?”

“Show me what’s in your magical book of tricks.” She eyed the book.

“Nope, why would I do that when Castiel just told me how weak a character Arwen was?” Gabriel stood up before walking away, stowing his book in his desk, leaving Castiel wide eyed and in the path of a wrathful fangirl.

Taking pity on the tattoo artist, Sam intervened by moving to Castiel’s station, dragging the artist with him. 

“You here for ink as well?” Gabriel asked opening up his email on his laptop.

“Nah, I mean, I’m sure I could get something but, not sure what just yet.” Charlie plopped down in the chair next to Gabriel.

“I’m telling you, Hermione on a leash being held by your slave Leia. I could add it on.”

“I’m…. considering it.”

“Which means tequila.” Gabriel snickered.

“No!” Charlie fiddled with the edge of a piece of paper, “I’m also thinking of getting Denny Targaryen bent over a six sided die too.”

Pausing, Gabriel looked up at her.

“I’m still thinking.”

“No judgment.” He held a hand up before his laptop dinged. Looking over at it he opened up an email and started downloading the attachments he received. “Grease monkey.”

“Whose a grease monkey?”

“You are red.” Gabriel started flipping through the images, scratching his face.

“Whoa, this is a tat someone wants?” She peered at the scribbles over Gabriel’s shoulder.

“Yes and it’s private.”

“No it’s not!” Charlie stood up, “Sam, Dean wants a back piece done by Gabe!”

Castiel and Sam both looked over at Charlie and stopped what they were doing.

“Really?” Sam furrowed his brow, “His ‘pulled from perdition’ one?”

“Didn’t know Dean was looking for ink, I’d have been happy to have done it for him.” Castiel picked up his machine and added ink to the needle. 

“How do you know the grease… Dean?” Gabriel looked over at his brother’s station.

“Dean’s my brother.” Sam spoke up.

“I know him through Sam.” Castiel spoke up before leaning forward and starting the machine up, inking Sam’s skin.

“Dean’s a really good guy. We’ve been friends for a long time. We roleplay together.” Charlie sat back down next to Gabriel’s table.

“Kinky, I thought you went for broads, Bradbury.”

“Hardy har har. No, Moondor, moron. He’s my Handmaiden.” She smiled. Gabriel looked over and raised an eyebrow, “It’s good to be the Queen.”

Gabriel laughed outloud. “I believe you.”

“So, you going to tattoo him?”

“Yeah, he’s going to work on my car for me in exchange.”

“Oh, that’s cool! He’s a great mechanic. You can trust him.” She nodded, “Friend got an estimate that included new rear tail shears.” Gabriel sat back and looked at her, “There are no such things. Dean took her car, looked it over, not only was he willing to walk her through the car, pointing out what really was wrong with the car, taught her how to change her own oil and saved her nearly a grand on the estimate. She still brings in her car to have him change the oil just because he was so honest with her about it.”

“Wow. That is a good guy.” Gabriel nodded, looking over the tattoo sketches.

“Yeah, he’s family. So don’t be a dick.”

“What? I’m cuddly.” He replied offended.

“As a hedgehog.” She winked before walking to Castiel’s station.

The tattoo was going to be involved, very detailed, and would take many sessions. Something like this, as many colors as he was wanting, the level of detail he was looking for… this was nearly $8000.00 easily. But if Dean was as good a guy as Charlie was vouching him for… then he would work with the guy. If nothing else, several sessions of seeing the grease monkey without his shirt on would not go amiss. 

Shooting a reply email off to Dean, Gabriel suggested that after he had an opportunity to sketch something up and after Dean had a look at his car, they should get together over coffee and discuss their business arrangement. A reply, almost instantly, came back agreeing. Dean asked if Gabriel could leave his keys with him tomorrow, he’d take a look at the car between jobs. The shop was closed but because this was something that would be benefitting him in the long run, he agreed. He could get to work on this piece undisturbed. 

The following morning, Gabriel came in earlier than normal, knowing that he’d be doing a lot of work. In addition to drawing, he’d be doing some book work and cleaning in between to let his hand rest. Parking in his usual spot, he grabbed his art bag and walked into Singer Automotive and looked around the bays.

“Can I help you, brotha?”

Turning he saw a tall man walking towards him, short brown beard and clear blue eyes. 

“Uh, hey. I was looking for Dean. Told me to drop my keys off to him this morning.” Gabriel tried to smile, seem less threatening but the tall man looked him up and down, giving him a feeling of being on trial. Gabriel pulled at his sleeves, making sure they were rolled down.

“Dean ain’t in yet, any minute though. You want to wait in the break room for ‘em?” He thumbed behind towards a door.

“I can always stop by later, I just work next door. Don’t want to be a bother.” Gabriel smiled again.

“No bother, brotha. We got donuts.” The man turned around and started walking that direction. Taking an unsteady breath, Gabriel followed after the man. Pausing only when the man held the door open for him did Gabriel slink past the guy but walking in he was met with the smell of decent coffee and fresh donuts.

“Damn that does smell good.” Gabriel admitted.

“Told ya. Benny.” The man held out his massive hand.

“Gabriel.”

“So you work next door?” Benny returned to a cup that he had been fixing.

“Yeah, my brother and I run the place.”

“Your brother is Cas?”

“You know him?”

“I know Sam and he are dating.”

“Wait, what?” Gabriel looked up from the pink box and blinked at the tall guy.

“They may not realize it but they are.” Benny grinned before looking up and smiling, “I get it.”

“Get what?”

“Celestial Tattooing. You were named for angels yeah?”

“Yeah… how do you know? People get Gabriel but Castiel?” Gabriel grabbed a maple donut and placed it on a paper plate before walking over to make up a cup of coffee.

“I grew up in New Orleans,” he shrugged, “I know my angels.”

“Well we also have Michael, Raphael, Lucifer and Balthazar as brothers so yeah, dad and mom kinda had a religious thing going.”

Benny snickered, “Lucifer?”

“Yeah, you’d think he’d be the trouble maker in the family, he calls himself Luke and is a damn good lawyer. Its Michael we have to worry about, he became a stripper. Can’t seem to keep a shirt on to save his life.” Benny full on belly laughed while Gabriel chuckled. “Cassie and I, we’re the youngest, by the time we came around, we couldn’t do any wrong. So we tested those limits in any way possible. But we always stuck together.” Gabriel’s smile faltered.

“You were lucky,” Benny replied softly, “I was an only child.”

“I had an obnoxious moose of a younger brother.” Dean piped up from the doorway, walking in, making a cup of coffee, “Little pipsqueak one day told me he was going to get big enough to beat up on me and then the bitch did.” He turned and leaned back against the counter, “Sup Benny?”

“How you doin’ Chief?”

“Baby needs a tune up.”

“Want me to take a look under her hood?” Benny grinned.

“You know I’m not into Ménage à trois.” Dean glared at the man. Benny just chuckled.

“Just thought I’d offered. You know, let a real mechanic…”

“You finish that sentence, Andrea won’t have a real man to have come home to her.” Dean threatened good naturedly. 

“And that is my cue to leave. Good meeting you Gabriel.”

“You too Benny.” Waiting until the man left, Dean looked over at the tattoo artist.

“You waiting long?”

“Nah, haven’t finished my first donut yet.” Gabriel held up the maple and grinned.

“So, what did you think of the sketches, did they make sense?”

“Yeah, between what you sent and the description I have a really good idea of what you are wanting, I’m going to be sketching it out today.” Gabriel nodded to his art bag. 

“Cool. So… when… when did you want to get together to… talk about… this…?” Dean ran a hand through his hair and mussed it up. Gabriel found that he liked it slightly disheveled. Idly he wondered what it would look like if his hands were the ones…

“Um… Well, it’s Monday, when do you have a day off?” Gabriel took a big swallow of his coffee, the heat burning his throat, distracting him from thoughts of naked writhing Dean Winchester below him in his bed. Sweaty, Dean Winchester, begging, Dean Winchester, bottom, Dean Winchester….

“Gabe… yo… you with me?” Dean leaned forward.

Taking a deep breath Gabriel sat up. “Yeah…. Just… can’t remember if I… I turned off my coffee maker.” He took another sip. “Sorry, I’ll need to call Cas later. Um, you were saying?”

“Tuesday and Wednesdays are my days off.”

“Okay. How about Wednesday? I’ve got no appointments on Wednesday, let’s get together for lunch at… 1? If you’re free?”

“Yeah, I’m free. Just doing some laundry. Which makes me sound kinda pathetic.” Dean chuckled.

“I’m sure your girlfriend or wife doesn’t think that.” Gabriel tried to check for a ring. Dean blushed.

“No girl in my life.”

“Boyfriend or husband then.”

“No man. Just, me.”

“Gotcha.” Gabriel nodded deciding to not press the issue. He may not be interested at all, could be asexual for all he knew. The room was quiet for a long uncomfortable moment. Gabriel was figuring that it was time that he should be leaving., gathering up his donut and his coffee, he was trying to figure out it it would be impolite to take a second donut before he left when Dean spoke.

“What about you?”

“Me? Me what?”

“Girlfriend? Boyfriend? Married?” Dean looked at the stained carpet of the break room. 

“Oh.” Gabriel paused for a moment, not having expected that. Standing he decided to snag a second donut, “Single. Haven’t had a boyfriend in a while.” Decided to throw that out there to see what the cosmos would do with that. 

Looking up Dean nodded, a slight grin to his lips, “Now that is tragic.”

“What is?” Gabriel picked up his art bag, slinging it over his shoulder, picking up his coffee and donuts.

“That you’ve not had a boyfriend in a while.”

Gabriel shrugged, “No one can seem to keep up with my libido.” Smooth Novak, brag why dontcha. Walking over, he passed the keys to his car over to Dean. The green eyes staring back at him suddenly dilated, becoming predatory before his very eyes. This close proximity, Gabriel could smell the shampoo he had used that morning, green apples. 

“Well, that sounds like a challenge if I’ve ever heard one.”

Eyes widening, Gabriel felt himself start to thicken, slowly.

“You think you could keep up, Winchester?” Gabriel replied smugly. 

“Funny, I was just wondering the same thing about you.” Dean stepped back and leaned easily against the counter, showing of the bulge in his pants. Gabriel was trying hard not to stare. Flitting his eyes back up to Dean’s, Gabriel took an even breath.

“Work first, pleasure later.”

“Wouldn’t want to get distracted now would we?” Dean smirked. Turning, Gabriel walked for the door, “No kiss?” Pausing for a moment, Gabriel kept his back towards Dean, considering what that would entail and how much work would be done should he say to Hell with it and kiss the man. They would destroy that room. That much was clear. They were two Alpha like men that would fight for dominance in a relationship and would end up laying to waste anything that got in the way of their pleasure, that much was already clear. Taking the first step away from Dean was tough but every other step afterwards got easier. Walking out into the bay, Gabriel found Benny and waved to the man before walking back to his shop, locking himself in. Trying to catch his breath Gabriel rested his head against the door. 

“What the hell was that?” Never before had Gabriel had the tables turned on him like that before. He had always been in control of a situation. Giving himself a few moments to clear his head, Gabriel took his coffee, donuts and art bag to his station, turned on the lights and went to work, starting to sketch out the tattoo for Dean ‘sexually frustrating’ Winchester.

Cleaning helped to distract Gabriel when he needed a break, whether his hand started to cramp up or if he was suffering from a mental block. Working on the shops books were necessary, while it was more Castiel’s gig than Gabriel’s he couldn’t force his little brother to always do them completely and again, it helped to break up the day for him. So when a bang on the back door startled him, Gabriel was totally caught off guard.

Picking up the baseball bat that they kept at the shop for protection, Gabriel walked over to the peep hole and looked out to a grinning Dean holding up a pizza and six pack of beer and waiting patiently. Relieved it wasn’t who he was expecting, Gabriel opened the door and let the man in. 

“Hey.” Dean smiled at the artist. Looking at the bat, he frowned, “Who are you, Negan?”

“Ha ha, what’s up?”

“Well, considering it’s near 8 and I’ve still got your car keys and you’ve not had any food delivered I figured you were probably hungry.” On cue Gabriel’s stomach rumbled. 

“It’s 8?” Gabriel looked up towards the few windows they had in the shop.

“At night.” Dean nodded.

“Wait, how did you know I had no food delivered?” Gabriel held a hand up watching Dean set the pizza down on a table.

“I’m stalking you.” Dean replied casually, “Got meat lovers. If you’re a vegetarian we can’t fuck. Just so you know.”

“Give me a slice.” Dropping the bat onto the table, he took up the offered slice and moaned around the bite, sitting in a chair. Aside from the donuts he realized this was the first he had eaten all day. “And beer? You must think I’m pretty special.”

“It’s PBR. We haven’t reached the my-brand-because-you’re-special-phase of our relationship yet.” Dean handed him one.

“Fuck you too Dean.” He took a long pull from the can. “Ah yes, that takes me back.”

“Yeah? To what?”

“Kindergarten and my first beer.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. My old man wanted to make alcohol ‘not special’ so he gave me a sip when I asked for it. I was in kindergarten and he was drinking a PBR. My old man was a drunk. A religious drunk.”

Dean looked at him with a question on his face.

“Catholic.”

Dean nodded.

“PBR takes me back to high school and Rhonda Hurley.”

“Oh?” Gabriel looked at him.

“Yeah… I got very drunk… and…” Dean cleared his throat. “We… made out.”

“Sounds like there is more to this story.”

“Got to earn it, Gabe.”

“Fucker, I gave away mine.”

“It’s cause you’re a slut.”

“Asshole.”

“It’s been said.” Dean grinned and took another bite. Gabriel smiled. How long had it been since he had done this? Since he had a drink with someone, not Castiel and just… relaxed? “So… gotta ask, since I did my fair share in the joint, why you sporting gang tats there Gabe?”

“Fuck!” Gabriel turned to grab his flannel to throw it on.

“It’s too late, I’ve already seen them and I know what they mean.” Dean said to his back. “All I want to know is if you’re still in.” Gabriel stood for a very long time. 

“No.” He replied quietly, “They don’t know that though.”

“Shit.” Dean replied softly. “How long you been out?”

“Less than a year.” Gabriel turned around and sat down slowly, embarrassed, looking at his hands.

“Mhmm. Charlie keeps running her mouth about this tattoo you’re designing for yourself. I’m assuming it’s to cover that shit up?”

“Yeah. Gets hot here in the summer. People notice when you wear long sleeve shirts.” Looking over at Dean, he takes a breath. “You were in prison?”

“Grand Theft Auto.” Dean grins but it doesn’t reaches his eyes, “Misspent youth. Bobby was practically a parent to me when mine died. He takes in ex-cons and gives them a second chance.”

“Benny.” Gabriel closed his eyes, nodding.

“He mentioned to me he noticed a tattoo before you pulled a sleeve down. He was in for involuntary manslaughter.” Man is a fucking hero but got the wrong end of justice is what happened.”

“That fucking sucks.”

“Since we are being so honest with one another I have to ask you something else…” Dean drops his slice back into the box and wipes his hands on his jeans, “If you got out less than a year ago, why do you have two kilos of coke in your car?”

Looking up sharply Gabriel’s eyes are wide on Dean, “What?”

“Do you really need me to repeat it?” Dean’s eyes are sharp on Gabriel’s.

“I… I… I don’t!” Gabriel stammered.

“Don’t. Lie. To. Me.” Dean’s face hardened.

“I’m not!” Gabriel jumped out of his seat, “Don’t tell me this shit because if there is that in my car…” Gabriel ran a hand through his hair before feeling very sick. Sitting back down again, he felt on the verge of puking. “Oh God. Cas… if they find him they’ll kill him.”

Dean rushed to Gabriel’s side, “Okay, you’re obviously telling the truth, you didn’t know.”

“Where was it?”

“Under a fake floorpan.”

“I knew that car was designed for someone of my height a little too well.” Gabriel shook his head.

“What do you mean?”

“It was one of theirs. I took it and ran with it. So yeah, makes sense that there is coke in it, I didn’t know it was a mule car. FUCK! If anything happens to Cas because of this… I will kill every last one of them.”

“Hey! It doesn’t have to come to that! Listen… Gabriel… Listen to me!” Dean held Gabriel’s face in his hands, “I wear gloves when I work on cars, so I didn’t handle the bags directly, we call in an anonymous tip that there are bags of white powder in the dumpster behind the garage. They pick it up and they impound it. The coke goes away, no kids get into it. Okay?”

Staring at those green eyes, Gabriel was hard press to disagree. Nodding, Gabriel still felt sick, “Dean, they will still come after me. They will hear that and come here looking for a score that big and find me.”

“Then… we dump the coke somewhere else, another town. Away from you. They won’t find you, okay? I promise. If you really are done with them, then they won’t find you.”

“I am done with them, I made sure when I was with them I didn’t use my real name with them, they don’t know me as Gabriel, they don’t know Castiel by name… but, I just… I don’t want to take any chances.”

“I know. I know. We can do this together, okay Gabe? Trust me.”

Staring at Dean, he wanted to say yes, that he trusted him. But trust was such a hard won thing for him. Dean must have understood that, picking up his slice, Dean began eating again. Quiet descended but it wasn’t awkward like it had been this morning.

“Did you really not know that Sam and Cas were dating?” Dean asked.

“No. But, to hear it from Benny neither, apparently, do they.”

Dean laughed out loud and it was a sound that Gabriel could not get enough of.

***

Later that night, with Gabriel riding as shotgun, Dean gunned his 1967 Chevy Impala across state line and into Nebraska heading for Lincoln.

“You gonna get in trouble with your boss?” Gabriel asked stretching his back out as best as he could.

“What? No, remember I have Tuesdays and Wednesdays off. What about you, don’t you have appointments Tuesday?”

“Fuck, yeah. I’ll reschedule them.” Gabriel took his phone and out and started texting or emailing his appointments, including Castiel.

“We’ll probably be back in time for them but you’ll probably be tired.” Dean spoke up after a little while.

“Yeah, I’m not tattooing when I’m exhausted.” Gabriel kept texting, “Jesus Cassie is being a little bitch tonight. Will you tell your moose of a brother to put out or something?” Gabriel slunk in his seat.

“Um, no. I try not to think about my brother’s dick or ass, thank you.”

“It could be his mouth…”

“Not helping here Gabriel!” Dean growled.

“Fine. Fine.”

“So… question for you.” Gabriel looked over, “Why are you helping me?”

“I want to get laid.”

“Ha ha, seriously. Why?”

“I seriously want to get laid?” Dean glanced over, smirking. Gabriel sulked back. “Seriously… if you are trying to get out… and go straight, you should have that chance. Sometimes… you need help to do so. I learned that the hard way… with Bobby. This is like me, paying it forward or something.”

“You have no idea what I’ve done though.”

“Wanna tell me?”

“You’ll hate me.”

“Gabe, I work with ex-cons. I’m one myself.”

Looking down, Gabriel fiddled with his phone. “Killed was the worse, theft. I had nothing to do with the drugs. I wanted nothing to do with that shit, or prostitution. And the people I killed… I would do a drive by. There were those that would but…” He looked up out the window, “I played up to my name I went by,” he looked at Dean, “Loki. Trickster, so I kept things light hearted, tried to. The guys I killed, were assholes, did some asshole shit, so I made sure they got their just desserts. Wife beaters, child molesters, those types of people I would kill. The people I stole from… embezzlers, people guilty of fraud. Gave it to needy families. Don’t get me wrong, I have my sins I’ll have to atone for too but I tried to live by some code while I was in. “ He looked at his hands. “When the leader died, there was a power struggle. I had no interest in taking over. But… my girl at the time did. And I knew what life would be like under her. She was… destruction, pure and utter death. However she was beat out by Cain.”

“Wait. Cain. Father of Murder, Cain.” Dean held up a hand. “Loki… Are you saying you were part of the Pagans?” 

“Yeah.” Gabriel whispered.

“Fuck.” Dean choked out.

“Yeah.” Gabriel whispered again.

“Maybe we should press on to Oklahoma City.” Dean suggested.

“I’m good with Mexico.” Gabriel suggested.

Dean smiled at his companion, “We got this Gabe, we’ll get you out.”

The lights of Lincoln lit up on the horizon and it didn’t take long to find a spot that they could dump their cargo and make a call to 911 from a phone booth before taking off. Back on the road, the conversation was quiet and while Dean had some classic rock playing, it too was subdued. Gabriel however was struck by the urge to sketch. Taking out his sketch pad, he turned to a fresh page and grabbed a pencil and started sketching Dean at the helm of his beloved car.

“What’re you doing?”

“Drawing.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s what I do. Hush.”

“What are you drawing?”

“You. Hush please.”

“Why me?”

“You really can’t hush, can you?” Gabriel leaned forward, “Because you are beautiful.”

“What? No.” Dean blushed, even in the dark, Gabriel could see that, it made him smile.

“Men can be beautiful, Dean, doesn’t make them less manly.”

“I… you’re… manly.” Dean muttered much to Gabriel’s amusement. 

“You have no idea.” Gabriel grinned as he continued to sketch him out. “So, quid pro quo Clarice. What’s up with the tattoo?”

“Getting out of the joint, out of that lifestyle… it was like getting pulled out of Hell. I feel like I was raised from Perdition getting this job with Bobby.”

“Why not make Bobby the angel?”

“Have you seen him? Ugly fucker, wouldn’t want his mug on my back forever. Plus he’d say that himself. No, I need someone else on there.”

“Me?” Gabriel batted his lashes.

“Wouldn’t that be a little self-involved? Plus, what if we broke up? Nope, sorry. I’m going with Cas.”

“My Brother?! Are you kidding me?” Gabriel screeched.

“What? He looks like an angel.” Dean shrugged.

“A holy tax accountant with a stick up his ass maybe.”

“I thought we agreed not to talk about my brother’s dick.” Dean looked at Gabriel.

“I’m named for a fucking Archangel and you go for the one named after… what was it… the Angel of… Tuesdays or some such fuck?”

“Angel of Thursday.”

“How do you know that?”

“He told me.”

“Oh my God… You’ve already talked to him about this haven’t you?” Gabriel blinked.

“I have and he said he was flattered.”

“This is so fucking creepy, do you know how weird this is for me?”

“How is this creepy?”

Gabriel sat his book down and turned to face Dean, “Imagine, for a moment, I’m a bottom. And you are plowing me from behind,” The impala swerved for a moment, “Focus Winchester, now, as you are balls deep into this sweet ass, you look down and see, your brother’s face staring back at you.”

Dean’s face twisted into a look of horror comprehension, “Fuck, copy that.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re a bottom?”

“Far from it baby. You?”

“Switch.”

“Hmm… well, I may be tempted to the dark side, depending on how sweetly you beg. “ 

Dean smirked, “You know… with you having no appointments for the next couple of days and me off, we could… just, get a room in the next hotel, move some furniture around. What do you say?”

“Pull over as soon as you fucking can Winchester.” Gabriel straightened up, adjusting himself as he did. 

It didn’t take long for them to find a seedy little motel and check in. It wasn’t quite 2am and most of the inhabitants of the motel were asleep as the two men made their way to their room. Slamming the door closed behind them, Dean then slammed Gabriel up against it, pressing their lips together roughly, Dean ran his fingers through the shorter man’s hair. Gabriel felt Dean’s tongue at the seam of his lips, begging for entrance. Making him wait a moment longer, he opened his mouth to a rush of tongue and teeth. Lasting only moments before Dean was halfway down his neck, leaving a very flustered and panting mess of an artist while the mechanic was working on divulging him of his shirt.

“Clothes. Off.” Dean growled. 

Unable to think rationally, Gabriel followed the instructions, pulling clothing off as he made his way towards the bed, pulling from Dean long enough to lock the door behind him. Walking up behind him, Dean kissed Gabriel’s shoulder softly.

“I want you on that bed and in my ass in under 10 minutes otherwise I will do all of this myself.”

“You are a bossy fucking bottom.” Gabriel turned around in Dean’s arm.

“You need to know this about me now.”

“You gonna fight me?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 

“You want me to?”

“Maybe on kink night.” Gabriel kissed Dean’s chest softly, running his hands over his pecs till his right hand came into contact with a nipple before tweaking it. The shiver and hiss was an unexpected delight. A wide grin broke out over Gabriel’s face as he looked at Dean’s face. “Well…” Dipping his head, he nipped at the nipped, trading off with laving the little bud with his tongue. Dean wrapped his arms tightly around the shorter man.

“Gabriel.” Dean threw his head back, “Bed, now.”

“Mmmmm…” Gabriel pulled from the nipple and lead the man to the bed, “How do you want me?”

“I want to ride you.”

“Shit, Dean, we don’t have any lube.”

“We do.” Dean passed a small packet of lube to Gabriel.

“You have an emergency stash in your car?”

“I was a boy scout.”

“Asshole.” Gabriel chuckled, shaking his head.

“That’s the idea.” Dean grinned, climbing onto the bed on all fours.

Climbing on behind him, Gabriel was cautious with the amount he was using, not too little but not being messy with it. Teasing Dean’s rim Gabriel bit his lip.

“Someday, when we have plenty of lube, I will so take my time and rim you properly.”

“Fuck, I’ve never had that before.”

“Do you have protection?” Gabriel asked.

“Um… but I’m clean, I got tested about five months ago.”

“I’m clean too, got tested when I got out of the group but since then anything could have happened.”

“Yeah… if… I uh, gotten laid.” Dean looked over his shoulder.

“But, you’re hot.”

“So are you.”

Working in one finger, Dean began moving back, “Are you going to fuck me or fuck with me, Gabe.” Instantly Gabriel slowly worked in a second finger.

“I may want round two with you and I don’t want you hurting too much. Sam’s a big guy. He may sit on me if I hurt you.”

Dean snickered, “I can take care of myself.” Letting out a groan, Dean turned and looked at Gabriel, “I want to feel you, Get inside me now.”

“You sure?”

“Fuck me now!”

Unsure but willing to go slow, Gabriel took a glob of lube and worked himself slick, positioning himself

Insert Smutty Smut

The light from the morning peered through the curtains, illuminating the freckles on the face of the mechanic in the bed with him. Gabriel watched the rise of his chest before returning his eyes back to the black lashes that were splayed over the freckles on his cheeks. How was it this man was possible? They were alike yet so different, what’s more he knew about Gabriel, his past and didn’t judge him. Was it possible that Gabriel could have happiness in this world after all?

“I can hear you thinking.” Dean stirred, batting his eyes open.

“Sorry,” Gabriel lay back onto the bed.

“No, I’m up now, what was it?” Dean rolled over onto his side, propping himself up with his hand.

“Just… I never thought I deserved anything good after leaving the gang. This is weird for me.” Gabriel kept his eyes on the water stained ceiling above him.

“Like you said you had a code. Yeah we all fuck up but you’ve changed your ways.” Dean spoke quietly.

“Yeah, I guess, doesn’t undue all the shit I’ve done or been a part of.”

“No but you got out, you’ve been making little steps, right?”

“Yeah, in my way, when and where I can.”

“Then that has to matter somehow.”

Gabriel looked over at Dean, “I wish I was as optimistic as you.” He sat up, “I need to see if I can either borrow a cord from front desk or use their phone, I promised Cassie a long time ago, even if I let him know what’s going on to check in with him every so often.” Gabriel stood, pulling on his jeans and shirt.

“That’s fair, pass along to Sam I’m here too will ya?” Dean sat up slowly.

“Sure thing. I think I saw a diner last night when we pulled in. When I come back, we clean up and grab some food before heading out?”

“Sounds good to me. I sure as hell worked up an appetite last night.” Dean grinned.

“Not sure how as I did all the work.” Gabriel grinned slipping on his shoes.

“Oh you’re an asshole.” Dean threw a pillow at him, hard.

“I don’t know, that’s not what you were saying last night…”

“You just wait till I get you back to my place, where I can lock you up to my bed. I’ll show you who does all the work.” Dean leered at Gabriel.

“Big talk Winchester.” Gabriel smirked. “You into BDSM?”

Dean instantly went bright red and looked down at his lap. Gabriel grinned preditorially. 

“I asked you a question, Dean, it would be rude not to answer me.” He crossed his arms.

“Yes, I do. Sir.” He glanced up hesitantly. Walking over to the bed Gabriel stroked Dean’s hair back

“Good boy.” He kissed his forehead, “I’ll be right back, you gonna take a shower?”

“Yeah, it’s a tiny fucking thing.”

“Okay.” Gabriel walked outside, the light of day blinding him for a moment before he walked across the parking lot towards the front desk. A woman was talking with the clerk ahead of him, glancing around idly, there was a kid in the parking lot playing with a dog. A couple was packing up their car. Sighing, he waited for the clerk to give the woman directions back to the interstate. Really? Who didn’t use GPS anymore?

Approaching the clerk and explaining his situation, the guy didn’t have a cord but he did let him use the phone to make the call for a buck. Standing at the counter but out of the way for the next patron, he waited until Castiel picked up.

“Hello?”

“Cassie, how you doing bro?”

“Gabriel? Where are you guys?”

“Is that Gabe? Is he with Dean? Where are they?” Sam’s voice was heard in the background. A smile crossed Gabriel’s face.

“Bro it is literally 8:15am. Unless Sammich asked you for a very special favor to come in early to tattoo him, I would hazard a guess and say you had a slumber party.”

“Yes, Sam it’s Gabe… Gabriel… Sam… he’s…”

“And without me.” Gabriel chuckled shaking his head. “Hope you used a condom.” His past night’s adventures playing in focus and the lack of prophylactics came rushing into his mind.

“Did you?” Castiel snapped.

“Cassie, you wound me. Dean was an absolute gentleman.”

“So that’s a no.”

“Whatever, I just wanted to let you know that we are grabbing some grub and then heading out. We should be home mid-day. 

“You going to work after all then?”

“Not sure, I got some work on the books done yesterday and I cleaned the place, including the bathroom.”

“Oh, thanks.”

“You’re welcome, dick.”

“You sound more expressive this morning than I’ve heard in months. What changed?”

“A lot.” Gabriel looked up at the parking lot and at the Impala, “I think… I think I might be okay.”

“Good, that’s good!”

“Yeah.”

“Well, come home, we’ll grab something easy and we’ll celebrate, me and you.”

“How about all four of us, since I know you and Samsquatch are doing the do.”

“How did you know…?”

“The magic of older brothers. Dean knows too. We both give you our blessings by the way.” The clerk shot a glance at Gabriel, “Gotta go, duty calls, We’ll be home in a couple of hours.”

“Come to the shop. Sam’s coming in with me. I’m going to work on him this afternoon.”

“Okay, maybe I can call back some of my later appointments back or something.”

“Or get to work on Dean.”

“That too. Okay, later broheim.”

“Don’t call me…”

Gabriel hung up and thanked the clerk with a fiver before walking out of the office and across the parking.

“Excuse me?”

Gabriel looked up at the woman from the couple that was packing up.

“Could you help me a second please? My husband went to go get ice for the cooler and I need to get the baby, could you put the bag in the back seat for me please?” She looked at him, a look of fear on her face, a baby cried from the open door behind her.

Gabriel glanced at his room.

“I don’t…”

“Look,” She stepped closer, “I wouldn’t ask but my husband…” She looked away and it was a look Gabriel was familiar with. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he nodded.

“Sure, where is it?”

She pointed to it, right next to the door, “It’s heavy, just warning you.” She walked ahead of him.

“No problem.” Picking up the bag by the strap, it was super heavy, like bricks in the bag heavy, “The fuck you guys have in here a body?” He joked, looking over his shoulder at the room, he noticed the first thing that was wrong was there was no baby and no baby things. Did she disappear in the bathroom? Unsure, he walked with the bag towards the car and wrestled it into the open back seat, fighting it into its spot. Again, no baby seat in the back seat, another warning flag. Standing up. He turned around to walk back towards his room and was startled seeing a man.

“Heya Loki, long time.” The man smiled.

“Mercury.” He sighed.

“In the car.” Mercury motioned.

“Who’s the dame?” Gabriel asked as the woman walked out of the room.

“My wife, Larunda.”

Looking over at the woman, she looked down for a moment.

“There was no kid was there?”

“Not yet, she’s pregnant. Twins. Now get in the car. I don’t want to make this messy.”

“You’re the messenger, Mercury.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t get my hands dirty.”

Gabriel sighed and glanced to his room for a moment. Dean was watching him through the window. Tapping his hand on top of the car, Gabriel looked back at Mercury before making a slow sweep of his eyes towards Dean. 

“Fine, let’s go for a ride.” Gabriel got into the car, pushing aside the bag as best as he could. Looking over towards Dean, he saw his face had disappeared. Larunda got into the car while Mercury walked around to the driver’s side.

By the time Mercury got his shitty little hatchback started, Dean was already in the Impala, making it look like he was checking out at the same time.


	13. Live Through Me

With the ding of the bell over the door, Gabriel turned and smiled ready to greet his next customer. The sulking tall brunette walking in however wiped the smile from the baker’s face.

“Uh, Charlie, Benny, mind keeping an eye on things for me, please?” He asked keeping his eyes on the new arrival while removing his apron, “I have a conversation I have to have that is long overdue.”

Looking up from their respective stations, both looked at the man that had just walked in. The effervescent barista Charlie nodded, her scent of worry just a hair faster than the look crossing her face once she saw who it was that came in. Instantly she started putting together two coffees along with the fixings. Coming from the back, wiping his hands on a towel, Benny took over the counter. Flipping the towel on his shoulder, the tall Cajun looked at his boss.

“You want something special, Brother?”

“No, just… It… this may take a while and if that’s the case, don’t worry about the paperwork or money, just… when the time comes, close around us if you have to.” Gabriel took a deep breath.

“Here you go Gabe.” The redheaded Beta walked the tray she made up for him with the coffees on it.

“Thanks.” He looked at it for a minute. 

“Here ya go Brother,” Benny walked over and added a tall plate of beignets  
to the tray, warm and newly powdered with sugar, “Let us know if you need anything.” He patted the shorter man on the shoulder.

“Yeah, thanks Benny.” Gabriel raised his eyes to the Alpha on the other side of the counter. Clearly he wanted to be anywhere other than here too, well… at least he wasn’t being smug or cocky.

Coming around the corner of the counter, Gabriel indicated a table that was out of the way and set the tray down before sitting himself.

“Hey.” He swallowed, folding his hands on the table before him.

“Hey,” He was answered. “Been awhile.”

It was on the tip of his tongue to make a snarky retort but he refrained from saying it. It wouldn’t matter now.

“You let your hair get long.” He noticed.

“Yeah, well, I’ve been busy.”

“Of course.”

“What does that mean?” The man narrowed his eyes.

“Only that you must be too busy to get your hair cut, nothing more,” Gabriel held up his hands. Setting them down slowly on the table he took a steadying breath before removing the cups from the tray, “Charlie made coffee.”

“Thank God.” 

There was a slight upturn to the corner of Gabriel’s lip. Some things never change. Once everything was cleared from the tray, he stood slowly, returning it to the counter before coming back to the table. Maybe they could start over.

“So… what brings you round?” Gabriel asked sitting down slowly.

Looking up from his cup of coffee, 2 sugars no milk, if he remembered right, the brunette finished his swallow before setting his cup down.

“The truth this time, Gabe.”

The baker winced. “Don’t call me that, please.”

“I want to know everything this time and not the bullshit you tried to feed me the last time we talked okay?”

“You really don’t remember?” Gabriel looked at his cup of coffee, still unprepared between his hands.

“I know bits and pieces.”

Gabriel let out a breath and seemed to turn into himself.

“Can’t… can’t we go somewhere else? Do this at another time? I’m at work here…”

“No, now. Now or I’m walking and then I’m gone for good.”

Holding his gaze for a moment or an hour, Gabriel wasn’t sure but he could see the seriousness in his eyes, this really was now or never. 

“What… what do you want to know?”

“Everything…”

“I got that, Rerun. Where do you want me to start?” He glanced up, feeling heartbroken at being pushed into this corner and more than a little irritated that it was being executed in this manner. 

“The beginning. That’s a good place to start, don’t you think?” The brunette sat back and took another sip on his coffee.

“The beginning wasn’t as interesting as you may think…”  
.  
.  
.  
“Sonic? Really Gabriel?” Castiel asked as Gabriel pulled his drop top into a spot.

“What? I want a cherry-limeaide and it’s happy hour.”

“Of course it is.” The dark hair man in the passenger seat rolled his eyes. 

“It has nothing to do with the way they taste amazing with vodka, do they love?”

Turning around in his seat, Gabriel looked at his friend Balthazar and grinned.

“Who the hell do you think came up with a Flying Archangel anyway?”

“You made that abomination of a drink?” Castiel looked at his cousin.

“I didn’t make so much as discover that joyous union.” Gabriel sat back smugly.

“I think I had alcohol poisoning the last time I drank one.” Castiel rested a hand on his stomach, feeling himself grow ill.

“It’s a sipping drink Cassie, you don’t chug it.” Balthazar admonished, “Now, what to eat?”

A quick look over the menu determined their options for food before Gabriel pressed the button and began placing their orders.

“And 14 chery-limeaides.”

“I’m sorry sir, how many?”

“14. One, four.”

“Oh…kay.”

“There’s no rush on 11 of them. We’re taking those to go.” Gabriel smiled.

“Okay…”

After running his credit card through and paying for the purchases, he sat back listening to Balthazar and Castiel chatter on about dates and classes. It was something Gabriel was glad that he was done with. Just, but done with. Now it was time to find a job in his field but it was worth it. 

“Here’s the food.”

“You the guys with the 14 cherry-limeaides?”

Looking over, Gabriel looked up at a tall brunette on skates. Old-fashioned skates, knee socks, shorts and Sonic shirt complete with hat. This was one of the tallest men Gabriel had ever seen in his life and he was just a kid. Maybe in college, barely. But every inch a man and one that Gabriel wanted to do bad things to.

“Yep, that’s me.” Gabriel smiled brightly.

This kid, Sam by his name tag, grinned and shook his head.

“Will you need a drink carrier sir?” He sassed. 

Sitting back in his seat, Gabriel’s grin widened.

“No need Sam-a-lam, I’ve got Ice chests in the trunk. In your own time hot stuff.” He winked at the kid.

A blink and Sam was chuckling. Passing over the food and first three drinks, Sam looked over the car and nodded.

“’66 Mustang?”

“Close… 1965 Mustang. You know cars, Sammy?” Gabriel asked before popping a tater tot in his mouth.

“It’s… just Sam. And… I kinda do, more by association. My brother is a mechanic and has a ’67 Chevy Impala.”

“Nice.” Gabriel smiled up at Sam, “May need to get his number. If he knows classic cars, then it sounds like the kind of man I can trust this sweetheart to.”

“You call your car Sweetheart?” Sam rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, problem with that?”

“No… It’s just my brother calls his car Baby.”

“Good man.”

“I… should… “ Sam looked over his shoulder, “I’ll be back.”

Following the movement of Sam’s ass in the shorts even as awkward as he was on the skates was something that Gabriel was storing away for later. 

“Gabe, darling, I appreciate the boys arse as well but seriously love, you’re drooling.” Balthazar leaned forward and took a sip of his drink. 

Sitting up Gabriel turned and scowled at his friend.

“Give me a pen.” He asked, hand in the air. Ripping the receipt off the bag the food came in he flipped it over and placed it on his thigh. Taking the offered pen from Castiel he began scrawling across the paper as fast as he could.

“Okay… so I’ve got the first round of those cherry-limeaides for you.” Sam reappeared at his side. Looking up, the kid was eclipsing the sun, making him all the sexier.

“Yeah, sure.” Gabriel pushed out of the car and led the server to the trunk, popping it open and revealing two coolers side by side.

“So… what gives with the drinks?”

“Would you believe it’s for a little league soccer team?”

“Really?” Sam smiled.

“No, party.”

“Oh.” Sam’s face fell, “Figures.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You… Nothing. I’ll go get more.”

Gabriel furrowed his brows as the kid skated off. Moving the drinks inside the coolers, Gabriel wondered if he ordered too few.

“Here you go.”

“So what was the dig about the party?”

“Nothing, sorry. You good?” Sam seemed uncomfortable and it crossed Gabriel’s mind that maybe Sam was working here to help with his college experience, unlike he and Castiel, who had no financial issues because of the investing their families had done three generations back, they could go to any school they wanted. They could be whatever they wanted because of it. 

Reaching into his pocket he pulled ten dollars out and wrapped it around the receipt with his number and the location for the party that night.

“If you change your mind about parties, Sammoose, I hope to see you at one. Maybe tonight.” Gabriel passed the little bundle to the brunette. “Thanks for your help.” 

Closing up the coolers and trunk he walked around back to the driver’s side and got in, watching Sam read the note. Pulling out once the man moved out of the way, Gabriel got the car on the road back towards his place. He still had a lot of cleaning up before tonight’s shindig and hopefully, there would be an unexpected plus one to add to that list.  
.  
.  
.  
“So that was the beginning?” The brunette sat back.

“Yep.” Gabriel popped the P.

“I thought it was the party.” This time the brunette wasn’t scowling but was trying to remember.

“No… oh, wait… you don’t mean that night, you mean….” Gabriel was trying to recall the details as well.

“Yeah, the one at….”

“At Charlie’s place…”

“That was later… months later…”  
.  
.  
.  
“No Flying Archangels tonight?” A voice cried out.

“They’ve been retired!” Gabriel called back, walking outside the house. Standing on the steps of the house, he lit up a cigarette and took a deep breath. The night was clear but there was a storm supposedly rolling in later on in the night. For now, starts twinkled high overhead.

Sitting on the stoop, Gabriel allowed his feet to dangle while he smoked. It was the weekend, he hated the facility he was working at but everyone needed to start someplace. It would be easy for him to pull strings and have one of his family members get him in some place else or even an interview somewhere else but he didn’t want that. He wanted to earn his place wherever he went. It was important to him. He may have had his education handed to him on a silver platter but he wanted his promotions and positions be based on his own merits. 

“Sorry, sorry, didn’t see you there buddy.” A slightly slurred voice came out of the front door a few moments before the rest of the body followed it.

“Holy shit. Sam… right?” Gabriel took a puff on his smoke and watched the tall brunette stop and turn, wide eyed, starring at him.

“Do… um…”

“We slept together once.” Gabriel replied, nonchalantly.

For a brief moment, Sam’s eyes grew really wide in panic before he started laughing.  
“No way man… that can’t be… I’m still a virgin.”

“And apparently more drunk than you realize.” Gabriel extinguished his cigarette as he stood. Walking over to the tall man, he smiled, extending hand. “Gabriel Novak, I hit on you while you were at work at Sonic.”

Taking his hand, Sam slowly shook it, looking at him closely. “Cherry limeaides!” Sam exclaimed before wincing.

“You okay? Drank too much?” Gabriel grinned, “You even old enough to be drinking?”

“I am.. I’m 22. But… I… I get these headaches once in awhile… getting one now.” He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Headaches? How often?” Gabriel stood up.

“Um… few times a month.”

“Slowly creep up on you or fast and sharp. Where is it in on your head?”

“You a doctor or something?” Sam looked up at him through silted eyes.

“Or something, answer the questions.”

“Both, fast and creeps. Tonight is was fast. And this one is at my…” Sam closed his mouth and his eyes opened wide.

“Okay buddy,” Gabriel stepped out of the way and moved Sam off to the bushes in front of the house and held Sam’s hair back from his face. It most likely wasn’t long enough to fall in the line of fire but there was no reason for playing it cautions right now. With his other hand, he rubbed Sam’s back softly, while mumbling words of encouragement to the kid.

When Sam was done, he could see how pale he was, Gabriel knew how bad the kid was going to feel in the morning, there was no way he could send him home and hope for the best.

“Come on homeslice.”

“Where are we going?”

“I’m a nurse, I specialize in rehabilitation but I remember my days in the ER. And you sir… look close to death, so I’m taking you home where I can keep an eye on you until you get better.”

“You’re taking me home?” Sam blinked heavily.

“Out of all of that, that was what you cling to?” Gabriel shook his head. Keeping close to the taller man, he wrapped an arm loosely around Sam’s waist and gently walked him down the street while he talked. Fortunately, his apartment complex was not far from Charlie’s place. 

“Do you have anyone you need to call to let them know you’re not coming home?” Gabriel asked flipping on the light as he opened the door.

“My brother.”

“What’s his name?”

“Dean.”

“Classic cars, right? Has one himself…. Yeah?”

“Yeah, that’s him.” Sam stumbled in.

“Do you feel like you’re going to be sick again Sammy?”

Sam shook his head but was squinting.

“Light sensitive?” Gabriel guessed even as he turned the light off. Walking to the center of his living room he clicked on the salt lamp Castiel had bought him as a birthday present two years ago. The soft warm amber light filled the space with enough light to see by but not enough to hopefully hurt Sam’s head, “Better?”

“Yeah. How did…?”

“Dad gets migraines sometimes. I know a few tricks. What about dark chocolate or caffeine?”

“I… uh…dunno.” He shrugged.

“Okay… slightly less conventional, pot?”

“What as in the drug?”

“No as in a pot of spaghetti,” Gabriel rolled his eyes, “Yes, as in Weed, Mary-Jane, Dope…”

“I get it,” Sam steady himself for a moment on the back of the couch. Instantly Gabriel ran over to assist, “I’m good.” Sam held up a hand, “I’ve never used it before.”

“Really? Are you in college kid?”

Sam turned a face on Gabriel.

“Either you are in a lot of pain or you’re bitchy with me. I’m going with both. Okay. Have a seat, I’ll whip you up a cocktail.”

Sam frowned for a moment. 

“I….”

“Sit. Close your eyes, I’ll be as quiet as I can and turn on the AC for you.”

“It’s Fall.”

“And cold, dark and quiet always helps my old man. So, please… Doctor’s orders.”

Walking around the couch, Sam was sitting down before looking over the back of the couch, “I thought you were a nurse,”

“Shuddup.” Came his reply.

After kicking off his shoes and setting his phone to silent, Gabriel began moving around his apartment quickly. It was times like this he considered himself lucky he was a hedonist, he had the things he needed to help Sam to recover and then some. Walking out with everything in a basket, he grabbed a nearby lamp and began setting up an IV drip. Sam watched on.

“Is it regulation to keep drips at home?”

“We frequently have to rotate out of stock any that are close to expiration dates.” He flicked the needle ensuring there was no air in the line, “Once they are out of hospital stock, they don’t care where they go.”

“I feel better.” Sam sassed.

“Don’t worry, this one still have a week left on it.” Gabriel pulled on a set of gloves and began swabbing Sam’s arm. A moment later, Sam was being hydrated and never felt a thing. Impressed Sam smiled softly.

“Remind me to come to you for my shots.”

Gabriel smiled softly.

“Only if I can pull your pants down to give them to you.”

Sam chuckled.

Watching the line for a few moments, Gabriel made sure the drip was moving at a flow he felt was adequate before moving on. Reaching into the basket he produced a dark chocolate bar.

“This isn’t as dark a chocolate as I’d like for you to nibble on but it will do for now.” He handed it over, “If you knew me. Like, really knew me… you would know how important that was for me just now.”

“What… did we just get married?”

“Just about kiddo.” Gabriel reached into the basket and sat up. “Okay, this last thing… if you don’t want to do it, I totally understand and I will not press you on it.” Gabriel held up a small pipe and lighter along with baggie with green herb stuff in it.  
Sam frowned.

“I… I don’t know.”

“Okay. That’s fine.” Gabriel sat it on the coffee table.

“I… I don’t have any painkillers though. I’m not that kind of nurse.” He shrugged. “I can’t do much more for you. I could give you a massage but I’m afraid that the pain would be too great and it would make you sick right now.”

Sitting for a minute Sam chuckled softly.

“What?” Gabriel asked.

“I was waiting for the lewd follow up to that statement.”

“Oh shit,” Gabriel ran a hand in his hair, “I must be going soft.” He grinned when Sam chuckled again. “Do you want an ice bag for the back of your neck?”

“Yeah, actually that would be nice.”

A quick trip to the kitchen resulted in Sam sitting stiffly on the couch, resting with his head on the back of the couch, his neck on the ice pack and a bottle of water in hand. After seeing Sam resting for the moment, Gabriel checked out his bedroom for extra pillows and bedding. There was no way Sam would fit on his bed but his sectional couch was long enough. Still, he would give the giant the option. Walking out into the living room, he found Sam asleep. Pursing his lips, Gabriel went to work. Starting with Sam’s shoes, he removed those first before removing Sam’s jeans next. He then managed to move Sam into a more comfortable position, with Sam waking up partially while he moved him. Getting the pillow under his head and the blanket over him, he checked on the IV and saw that he was close enough that he could go ahead and take it out. No sense in leaving it in and having Sam pull it out accidentally. It would be one thing when someone did that when a nurse was on duty all the time, totally different when Gabriel would be out for a couple of hours. 

A guitar riff startled Gabriel and had him looking around the room till he came across Sam’s pants. Pulling out his cell phone, he saw he had a text message from Dean. Not wanting to pry but realizing it was nearing 2am, it was certain that Sam didn’t tell his brother he wasn’t coming home. Using Sam’s thumbprint to open the phone he sent off a quick text letting him know that Sam was with him, who he was and his address. 

Dean sent a message back, slightly inflammatory but relieved at the same time. Taking a picture of Sam on the couch, he sent it back to Dean.

Gabriel: Kiddo fell asleep before I could get him into bed, Deano.

Dean: That’s not funny.

Gabriel: I was going to take the couch. I give company my room, like the gentleman I am.

Dean: Oh.

Gabriel: He’ll be hurting in the morning but you’re welcome to come pick him up if you like. 

Dean: Yeah, I will.

Gabriel: Just let me know when to have the little tyke ready for school.

Dean: …

Dean: You’re a weird guy Gabriel.

Gabriel: It’s been said. Nighty night Dean.

Dean: Night Gabriel. And… thanks.

Gabriel: NP.

Checking on Sam one more time, Gabriel programmed his phone number into Sam’s phone and sent a text message to himself from Sam’s phone before setting it on the table next to him. Shutting off the salt lamp, Gabriel grabbed the paraphernalia and headed to his bedroom. Checking his phone to enter Sam’s info into his phone. And as an after thought, Dean’s number too (still thinking he could use a mechanic for his car) he saw he had a text from Castiel wanting to get together for brunch. Sending back a yes and to meet him at his place, Gabriel shut off his light before stripping down to his boxers and climbing into bed.

The following morning, Gabriel got up early and showered. Dressing he walked out to find Sam very much as he left him the night before. Seeing that he hadn’t changed at all, he went about making a pot of coffee when his front door opened.

“Morning.” Castiel called out.

“Shhhh.” Gabriel chided him.

Castiel looked around for a moment, “Why are we whispering?” He whispered.

Gabriel pointed to the couch. Looking over Castiel peered at Sam a little closer than was probably socially acceptable. Straightening up Castiel turned and walked straight into Gabriel’s kitchen.

“Why is he here?” He asked pointedly.

“He wasn’t feeling good last night, so, I took care of him.” Gabriel shrugged, “Why do you care?”

“That’s the boy from the Sonic isn’t it?”

“Is it? I don’t remember…”

“Gabriel….”

Huffing, Gabriel pulled out three coffee cups, “Yeah so? Nothing happened. Kid drank too much. I was just helping him out.”

“And the fact you came on to him several months ago has nothing to do with this?”

“No!” Gabriel hissed, “Simply a perk.” He poured a cup of coffee for Castiel and one for himself.

“What are you going to do with him?”

“Well, he’s not dead, Cassie. We’re waiting for his brother to come and pick-“ They were interrupted by a virtually sleepwalking Sam walking between them and getting a cup of coffee for himself. Turning, he walked back to the couch and sat down.

“Sammy, pants please. We have company, darling!” Gabriel called out. Sam acknowledged with a wave of his hand but said nothing.

Castiel stood stock still before glaring at his cousin. Gabriel shrugged and smiled, taking a sip of coffee.

“Seriously Cassie, nothing happened, kiddo had drunk himself into a migraine and I helped him. His brother messaged him last night and…”

There was a knock at the door that startled both Castiel and Gabriel, sloshing Gabriel’s coffee nearly out of his cup. Setting it down, he walked over to his door, opening it quickly. A man about his cousin’s height with dirty blond hair, mossy green eyes and bowlegs stood before him.

“Gabriel?” The man asked.

Unsure if he was in trouble or this man was a gift from God, Gabriel took a half step back, “Depends on who’s asking.”

“I’m Dean, looking for Sammy.”

“Oh, yeah, come in, we’re caffeinating the zombie right now.” Gabriel took a step back as he held the door open, “That’s my cousin Cassie, over there, don’t mind him. Sammich,, your bro’s here.” Gabriel called over to the couch, “Wanna a cup of coffee? I have a feeling that, that,” Gabriel pointed to the half asleep, hair mused and staggering 6’4” man that was heading for Gabriel’s bathroom, “Will not be ready anytime soon for you.”

“Yeah… that’s be great. Thanks.” Dean narrowed his eyes at his brother, his hands jammed in his pockets, he watched with his eyes before following Gabriel into the kitchen, “Nice place you got here.”

“Thanks.” Gabriel poured him a cup and indicated the sugar and cream on the breakfast nook, “Help yourself.”

“Cassie, right?” Dean asked.

“It’s Castiel, actually.” 

“That’s a mouthful, ain’t it?” Gabriel smiled, taking up his cup of coffee.

“Yeah, um, Caste-el can you pass the sugar please?”

“It’s Castiel.” He corrected, passing the sugar.

“Thanks,” he took the sugar, “Castiel. What kind of a name is that?” Dean asked trying to make polite small talk.

“Angelic. Pop was big on the bible.”

“I’ve never heard of the Angel Castiel.” Dean stirred in two spoonful’s of sugar before taking a sip of his coffee. 

“No one has.” Castiel took a sip of coffee himself.

“Angel of Thursday, unless you are a mega Catholic, you probably have never heard of him.” Gabriel shrugged, “Unlike my namesake.”

“Archangel, yeah?”

“Yep. I take it you’re not Catholic?”

“No, Sammy and I were raised…”

“Military.” Sam came out of the bathroom and went to refill his cup, “Our dad was in the Marines, Family, country, self reliance, that was more our religion.”

“Sammy.” Dean snipped.

A quick glance between the brothers silenced the taller of the two.

“So, how you feeling sleeping beauty?”

“Lingering headache but better. This feels like a regular headache now.”

“Where is the pain?” Gabriel set his cup down and stepped forward.

“Headache? Another one?” Dean looked at his brother, “I thought you were just drunk last night.”

“The pain is right here.” Sam indicate right over his left eye.  
“Okay,” Gabriel checked his pupils real quick before producing a bottle of Excedrin, “Best I got right now, Samalam.”

“No, this is fine, thanks.” Sam took two and downed them with his coffee.

“You shouldn’t be drinking coffee if you have a headache, Sammy.” Dean chastised.

“Actually, it may help.” Gabriel interrupted. Dean scowled. “Nurse here, remember? The Caffeine can open up the blood vessels helping the medicine flow faster through his veins, making it more effective, what do you think is the most prevalent ingredient in Excedrin, Deano?” Gabriel smiled.

“Well he shouldn’t be drinking so much.” Dean retorted.

“That I will agree with. More water Sam, you are already slightly dehydrated with the alcohol from last night, headaches are also going to put a damper on your system. So more water today than you usually drink. Doctor’s orders.”

“You’re not a doctor.” Sam sat his mug down and raised an eyebrow.

“Only because you wouldn’t let me play last night.” Gabriel smirked back.

“Okay, that’s enough.” Dean stood up.

“Gabriel.” Castiel sighed, “Apologies Dean.”

“It’s all good, Cas. Let’s go Sammy.”

“Oh, hey Deano, I understand you’re a man that knows his way around vintage beauties.” Gabriel tore his eyes away from Sam and stood up.

“What?”

“Cars, Special Ed. I have a 65’ Mustang convertible that needs some love. You up for it?”

“You’re… Special…. Yeah what’s wrong with her?”

“She’s making a dinging noise. Just… Text me the address of where to bring her and I’ll let you figure it out.”

“Fine.” Dean opened the door and shook his head, “Cas,” Dean stopped for a moment before looking at Gabriel again, “Can’t believe you’re related to him,” Before Dean walked out.

“Sorry about him. He’s not much of a morning person.” Sam walked to the door quickly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“It’s okay Sam, I get it a lot.” Castiel smiled.

Looking over to Gabriel, Sam smiled a little wider, “Thank you for everything, Gabe.”

“No problem kiddo.”

“Move it Sammy!”

Closing the door slowly, Sam stepped outside.  
.  
.  
.  
“What happened then?” 

Gabriel sighed and refilled his coffee cup, “It took three days later before I got a text message.” He smiled, “And we had dinner.”

“Dinner?” The brunette questioned.

“Dinner and drinks afterwards.” Gabriel raised his eyebrows, “I was a gentleman, I walked him home and gave him a gentle kiss good night, despite what I was really wanting to do.”

“Gross.”

“Please.” Gabriel took another sip of his coffee, “You’re a red-blooded American, don’t pretend that you don’t have urges.”

“I’m not having this conversation with you.” The brunette looked out the window.

Gabriel set his cup down and looked at it for a very long time, the sounds of the café around him swarming him, wrapping him in a protective bubble. It was fake, he knew, it was a matter of time before they would come to the point of the visit and it turned his stomach. All of this… pretense was killing him inside and he hated it. This... pretending, this amnesia, whatever this game of his was he was done with it.

“Why are you here Sam?” He kept his eyes down, his fingers playing with the coffee mug, the slight tremble in them was maddening but there was not to be done about them. He pretended it was the caffeine despite fearing it was the answer hanging on the brunette’s lips.

“I want to know what happened to my father.” The brunette glared at Gabriel. The older man closed his eyes, the tremble in his hands seemed to radiate up his body, “I want to know who my other father was, Dad.”

Opening his eyes, Gabriel looked at his son and inhaled a shaky breath.

“I didn’t tell you because, I didn’t know what to say.” Gabriel looked down, ashamed. Tears were starting to form in his eyes.

“How about fast forward to the parts that matter?” Sam Jr. sat back in his seat, arms crossed. Alpha rage was starting to be scent in the air.

“Sam, please, calm down, I’ll tell you I just… I just need you to try to calm down, please.” Gabriel looked up, eyes wet and pleading.

The fury in the younger Alpha’s face took him by surprise. Looking around Gabriel bit his lip. “Maybe we should go outside.”

“Maybe we should.” Sam Jr. stood up abruptly. The scrape of the chair had everyone in the café jumping. The scent of the angry Alpha was enough to send everyone on edge but the noise was enough to make people worry that a fight was about to break out. Raising his hands towards Benny and Charlie, Gabriel silently let them know he was okay (for now) and followed the younger brunette outside.

Crossing the street to the park, he walked in towards a bench where Sam found one and was pacing in front of one.

“Sam…”

“Sit.” Sam commanded.

It raised his hackles that he would order him but at least Sam had the good graces to not use his Alpha voice on him. Sitting down, he took a deep breath and swallowed.

“Talk.” Sam Jr. ran a hand through his hair.

“We were together for two years before he asked about pups.” Gabriel looked off towards the grass.

“He always wanted a large family.”  
.  
.  
.  
“Pups?” Gabriel looked at his mate as they lay in bed together.

“My heat is in a few days, we could always try.” Sam smiled sweetly at him, “We’ve talked about it before but… I’m ready for them.”

“You still have a year in school, Sammoose. You sure you want to take that on with school?”

“I was thinking of taking either a reduced load for next semester if I catch or a semester off.”

Sitting up Gabriel looked at his partner in the eyes, “You’re serious about this, pups.”

“I want a life with you Gabriel. And I really feel now is the time. It just… it just feels right for me.”

“What about your headaches?” Gabriel asked smoothing his hair back from his face.

“I talked with the clinic doctor and they said that sometimes pregnancy will reduce headaches. I want a pup with you anyway. Win-win as far as I can see.” He smiled wide enough to show off both dimples. 

“You’re not using this as an excuse to see if this will reduce your headaches, are you Sam?” Gabriel asked softly.

“No! No, I really want a pup with you, how could you ask such a thing?” Sam sat up.

“I had to ask, Sam… I… I just needed to know.” Gabriel sat up as well, taking Sam’s hands in his, “I want pups with you Sam, I just…I want to make sure that we do this for all the right reasons.” He looked at Sam’s hands, “Pups. It’s… It’s a huge responsibility, Sam-a-lam. We need like a real house and you need a car too.”

“We don’t need to get one right now.” Sam smiled at his mate.”

“No but these things take time, before you know it we’ll have pups that will need a nursery and I want to raise them in a house with a yard.”

“And a dog.” Sam finished.

“And a dog.” Gabriel returned a smile and kissed him.

Two days later, Gabriel came home early from work to find Sam panting in bed, naked, riding one of his toys. The heavenly scent of Omega in heat was heavy in the bedroom making Gabriel’s mouth water and his cock hard in his pants. 

“Gabriel, you have three seconds to take off your clothes otherwise I rip them off your body.”

“Bossy bottom.” Gabriel muttered as he shimmied out of his scrubs quickly, “I need to call into work to tell them I’m taking Heat Leave Sammy.

“Later.” Sam reached out for Gabriel even while still moving on his toy.

“You need me to leave you alone with that thing?” Gabriel gave himself a few lazy strokes as he walked over to the bed.

“Get. Your. Ass. On. The. Bed. Now.” Sam growled.

“How long you been in heat Sammy?” Gabriel asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Two hours after you left.” He moaned, reaching out for Gabriel as the Alpha climbed onto the bed.

“Why didn’t you call me?” Gabriel laid on the bed, looking over his Omega as best as he could while being pawed at.

“Didn’t want to bother you at work.” Sam raised up on his knees and discarded the toy aside, still buzzing, and moved up the bed towards Gabriel, “I need you Alpha.”

“I know, Little Omega, I’m here now.” Gabriel ran his hand through Sam’s sweat heavy hair.

Moving his legs outside of Gabriel’s, Sam positioned himself above Gabriel’s lap before lowering himself onto Gabriel’s cock. Sighing heavily, Sam rested his head against his Alpha’s should for a moment. Gabriel hissed feeling how tight and warm Sam was around him, despite having been working himself over for the last six hours.

Moving up, Sam dropped his weight back into Gabriel’s lap before repeating the process over, the wet sound of his slick and the flat sound of skin on skin was the only sound before Sam began moaning directly into Gabriel’s ear, something he knew drove the Alpha crazy.

“Come on Alpha… Oh, oh, oh, oh, fu…fu…fu…fuck… YES! Right there…..YES! Jesus… don’t stopsdont’stopdon’tstop. PLEASE! ALPHA! More. I need it. Please, Alpha. More. Harder. Please. Harder, Yes, harder!”

Gabriel lost control and grabbed Sam by the hips and raised him up, planting his feet firmly on the bed and began fucking up into him setting a brutal pace. Clenching his teeth and closing his eyes, all he could feel was his pleasure and the cries of his Omega as he was gasping for more.

“FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKKKYEEEEESSSSSS!” A deep draw of breath was heard before there was a moment of pure silence. Feeling Sam clench around him as he pounded into him he knew he was about to come. Opening his eyes, Gabriel watched his lover’s face frozen is absolute pleasure a moment before he started painting his chest white with his release. Feeling his knot about to pop, and biting his lips he doubled his efforts and moved as fast as he could, trying to hit Sam’s prostate as often as he could. His Omega was wailing. Tightening even harder around him to the point of almost too tight, Sam stopped breathing as Gabriel assaulted his prostate. Feeling his knot starting to catch on Sam’s rim, Gabriel began rutting up in Sam. Burying his face into his Omega’s chest, licking his release as he started pumping his own seed into his mate, his knot locking him in place, Gabriel felt overwhelmed. 

“Breathe Sam.” He gasped finally, Sam was trembling in his arms even as Gabriel was still rutting and releasing into him, uncontrollably. Looking up at Sam, a look of pain was on his face. Worried Gabriel instantly changed position, despite being locked inside of him, and laid Sam down. While it hurt like a bitch, he tried pulling back on his knot to keep his cock from stimulating Sam’s prostate.

“No. Hurts.” Sam managed.

“Gotta breathe Sam.” Gabriel wrapped Sam’s legs around his waist so he could get closer to his mate and sat him up a little so he could rub his back, “What’s going on?”

Despite being exhausted, his mate was in distress, he needed to take of Sam.

“Head.” Sam collapsed back onto the pillow and raised his hands to his head.

Blinking, Gabriel decided to manhandle Sam to lie on his stomach, which wasn’t easy, still being locked. Unable to reach over to the bedside drawer, Gabriel decided drastic measures called for drastic means.

Pulling back gently, Gabriel reached for the toy Sam had been using earlier and shut it off, but wiped it off on his hands, gathering as much slick as he could from it. Rubbing on his hands he leaned forward and rubbed it onto Sam’s back and used it to help give Sam a massage. Sam moaned a little in protest at first but slowly began to enjoy the massage as Gabriel began working the tension out of Sam’s muscles. 

“This may not kill the headache but it may help you for right now, Moose.”

A non-descript moan was all he got in reply. It was better than a sound of pain and it was something that he would take. Occasionally he’d pause while his dick would pump more come into Sam while they were still knotted, Sam would milk his knot causing him to gasp unexpectedly but he worked his fingers over Sam’s back as best as he could for the better part of about 45 minutes, trying his best to kill his mate’s headache.

Under his hands he could feel Sam’s skin warm to the touch, it was starting to get wet as he was finishing the massage. Soon, Sam would be a mess of want again. Looking down, he would be able to be free soon. Gently he rutted into Sam earning a moan from the Omega.

“How are you feeling Sam?”

“Hmm?” Sam turned his head and blinked.

“Did you fall asleep?” Gabriel asked rutting again.

“Oh…fuck….” Sam breathed, “Yeah. My head started feeling better and I was tired.” He looked down.

“Don’t feel bad, I’m glad I could help.” Gabriel leaned forward across his back and kissed his lips in the odd angle.

“I can feel my next wave coming though.” Sam sighed.

“I know, your skin is warming up.”

“Hey is there… is there a procedure that I can have done that prevents these headaches from being passed onto our pups?”

“Not that I know but again, I’m in rehabilitation, you need to talk with a specialist.” Gabriel kissed his back.

The wiggle of Sam’s ass made Gabriel groan this time. “I take it it’s time, sweetheart?” Gabriel teased.

“Shut up and fuck me.”

“With pleasure.”  
.  
.  
.  
“Ugh, I did not need the X-Rated version of the story.” Sam Jr. was looking away in the direction of the playground.

“You asked, I’m talking. You’re getting what you paid for kiddo.” Gabriel sat back on the bench, his arms crossed this time. Dropping his arms, he leaned forward, “Sam, your father was terrified that you would inherit his Migraines. You have to understand they were debilitating. Problem was I was under the impression he had been seeing a doctor for them, that…. That was… my failing.”

“Your failing?” Sam turned and looked at Gabriel.

“I never asked… I just assumed. Until it was too late.”  
.  
.  
.  
“Boy or girl?” Gabriel held Sam’s hand as the technician ran the wand over Sam’s stomach.

“Surprise?” Sam looked up at his mate.

“Yeah, yeah, let’s keep it a surprise, please.” Gabriel grinned through the tears as he looked at the blob that made up his pup on the screen.

“Okay, we can do that but we can send you home with at least a couple of nondescript pictures that will keep the little ones sex a secret.” The technician smiled as she wiped the goo from Sam’s stomach and pressed a few buttons on the machine. 

“Thank you.” Sam smiled through a grimace. 

“Not a problem, Doctor Barnes will be in in a minute.” The technician got up and left, closing the door behind her after putting the machine away.

“Head?” Gabriel asked as he stepped up to the bed Sam was laying on. Sam nodded, pinching the bridge of his nose. Helping Sam to a sitting position, Gabriel began massage on his back while they waited for their OB/GYN.

“That helps.” Sam sighed.

“Have they been getting worse?” Gabriel asked after working on Sam for about seven minutes.

“More frequent is all.” Sam rested his head back against Gabriel.

“Hello Novaks.” Pamela Barnes, Obstetrician and Gynecologist walked in, file in hand, long dark wavy hair flowing everywhere, sexy smirk on her lips, “And how are my sexiest patients doing today?”

“His head’s hurting, Pam.” Gabriel indicated Sam, hoping she tone EVERYTHING down for his mate’s sake today.

Frowning, Pam looked at Sam before glancing over his chart, “How long has this headache been today Sam?” She spoke quieter and pulled out a pen, dimming the lights, before she sat down on her roller seat.

“Uh, about an hour?” He answered it more like a question.

“That long?” Gabriel looked at Sam. Pam looked at the two even as Sam shrugged.

“Didn’t want to worry you.”

“When was the last headache?” Pam started making notes in his file.

“Three days ago.” Gabriel replied.

“Last night,” Sam corrected.

“Sam. You need to tell me these things. How can I take care of you if you don’t?”

“I.. just… I don’t want you…”

“To worry, yeah, I got that.” Gabriel answered for him, unhappy.”

Pam looked between the two, eyes wide with mischief, “Okay tall dark and knocked up, who’s your neurologist?” She looked up at Sam.

“I… uh, don’t have one.”

“Ok, the name of the doc taking care of that noggin.” She shrugged.

“Don’t have one.”

Pam and Gabriel looked at each other for a moment before both looked at Sam.

“Who is taking care of your headaches then?” Pam asked him slowly.

“Gabriel.” He shrugged looking at his mate.

“Wait, what?” Gabriel’s eyes widened, “All this time, you haven’t seen a doctor or anything? What about an ER visit?”

“No. I can’t afford it.”

Gabriel sat next to his mate and reminded himself that hitting was bad as was slapping, especially when they were carrying your pup. But smacking sense into the man seemed like a reasonable thing at the moment.

“Samuel, you do realize that being mated to me, we are rich, right?”

“That’s your money.” Sam said softly, looking at his lap.

Pam looked at the chart and made a huffing noise before looking back at Gabriel, “I need you to be calm there, Alpha. I know you and I work together here at the facility but I will have you removed if you can’t keep calm.”

Nodding his head, Gabriel took slow deliberate breaths while Pam turned her attentions to Sam.

“How long you been having these headaches Sam?”

“All my life.”

“When we first met, you told me once in a while.” Gabriel clenched his teeth.

“I didn’t want to scare you off.” Sam replied softly.”

“Gabe.” Pam warned.

Throwing his hands up, he stood and walked over to a different chair in the room.

“Sam…” Pam indicated for him to continue.

“Well, just that… I’ve always had them, just… I figured they were stressed related. Dad said I read too much and thought I needed glasses but we could never afford them. I would go to the clinic and the student doctors would say I needed rest and more water, that I was dehydrated, so I would drink tons of water. Took over the counter meds, until I met Gabriel. He was the first that knew what he was doing.”

Pam looked over at him.

“I… I thought he was going to a doctor. I don’t know why.” Gabriel looked at Sam, “I’m sorry Sam, I failed you. I should have gone with you to an appointment, or asked or said something.” He shook his head, his fight completely gone from him. 

“Not your fault, Alpha, I never said anything.”

“Well, this is all well and good but we need to get Sam on the road to recovery. Now there is a limited number of options because he’s knocked up. But we have to rule out some shit first, so let’s run some tests see what we are working with and go from there, okay?” Pam looked between the silent boys before nodding her head, “Good, I’m glad you’re both on board with me. We’re going to start with the usual, blood and urine. So sit back and get comfy.”

Pam left the room, leaving an awkward silence in her wake. The scent of upset Omega became apparent. 

“Sam. I’m…” Gabriel struggled to find the words. Yes, he was angry and hurt… but how to express it to a hormonal Omega? “I’m confused why you never told me any of this. I know you keep saying you didn’t want to bother me but we’re mates. This is not a bother, this is part of why we are mates. Not only do I get a part of that fine fuckable ass but I get to take care of it when you’re not your best. I knew this going into this with you, Sam-a-lam.” Gabriel stood up and walked over to his Omega. “I love you. I want to take care of you. For good or for bad. I want to make you moan my name whether on my cock on when you’re sick and you need some TLC.”

Shaking his head, Sam wiped a tear away, “Your pillow talk needs work.” 

“I’m serious though.”

“I know. I just… hate the way our lives shut down when I get one of my headaches though.”

“Hey… Our loves don’t shutdown, they just get quiet. And remember… We are mated. We share everything, that includes my money. It’s our money. Okay?”

“I just…”

“Tell me, please?”

“I grew up poor, I’m not used to having things when I need them. I’m used to fighting for what I need, it’s weird.”

“You’ve fought enough Moose. It’s time to relax.” Gabriel walked over and kissed his mate before the technician came in to do a blood draw and to give Sam a pee cup, instructing him how to properly pee in the cup. Rolling his eyes, Sam opted to pee first before having blood drawn. 

After the blood draw, the two of them sat, chatting about the nursery and how they wanted to decorate the room. Because they wanted to be surprised on the sex of the pup, greens and yellows were discussed. 

“I like grey and yellow.” Sam suggested.

“Grey, for a kid?” Gabriel baulked. 

”Soft yellow, grey and green for the room. Doesn’t mean their toys or clothes have to be that way. Just the room and furniture.” Sam gave him a look.

“I don’t know, I’ll think about it.” Gabriel grimaced.

“Hey boys,” Pam peeked her head into the room before walking in, “Sorry it’s been an age.”

“It’s been like an hour. Over an hour.” Gabriel looked at his watch, “We should have ordered lunch.”

“Yeah, you may want to do something like that.” Pam opened up the file, “Um, we are going to admit you Sam.”

“What? Why?” His eyes grew wide as both Gabriel and Sam’s scent went into hyper drive instantly.

“We found some, anomalies in your blood work and urine and it’s… beyond me and it really needs a specialist and…” She took a deep breath, “Well actually I have someone from…”

The door opened revealing another doctor walking in. He was pure Alpha in stature, eye contact and presence but had the good mind to wear blockers at least. He stood tall and proud but had a compassionate look in his blue eyes, his shoulder length salt and pepper hair was pulled back and curly at the ends. Beard and moustache was neatly trimmed and matched the salt and pepper of his hair.

“Dr. Sargon,” Pam stood up and indicated the men in front of her, “This is Gabriel Novak and his mate, Sam Novak. Gents, this is Dr. Cain Sargon,” She swallowed, “Oncologist.”

Both Sam and Gabriel looked at her, Sam in shock and Gabriel in disbelief. 

“Gentleman, I know that I’m probably not the kind of doctor you were expecting to see today.” He took a half step forward but did not crowd the couple, “But understand the only reason I am here is because the lab work that Dr. Barnes had processed was giving her some confusing results and she asked for another opinion to look at the results. I concur that there is something going on, more than just a pregnancy so I would like to step in, and assist Pam in moving forward and help her to discover what is going on with your headaches.” The doctor looked quietly at both men, “Understand that just because I am here does not mean that what we are looking at is cancer, it may mean that there may be something else at play but I am a little more comfortable with handling headaches and these types of… complaints then Dr. Barnes is. That’s all.”

“Okay…” Sam said, disbelieving.

“Sorry Doc, no disrespect, just jumping to conclusions here.” Gabriel held Sam’s hand tightly. 

“I’m used to it.” He nodded, “Please, Call me Cain, I know you have an informal relationship with Pam and I know that you work here as well Gabriel, I’ve seen you around.” He smiled softly at Gabriel before taking the roller seat and sitting down before Sam, taking the file from Pam, he opened it and reviewed the findings. “In my opinion, I would normal order a series of tests, however we have to take into consideration the pup. We do not want to risk it. So I would say that a CAT scan would be safe enough to run, as long as we only run it on your head, the pup will be fine, Pam?” Cain looked up at her.

“Agreed.”

“Would you care to supervise or do you have other patients to attend to?”

“I’ll check in with you later. Let me know when you get the results in.” Pam smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes. “We’ll get this figured out boys.” She walked out of the room.

“Okay, first things first, we’re going to get a wheelchair and a nurse and take you up to my floor and get you settled into a room.”

“Wheelchair?” Sam began to protest.

“It’s hospital rules.” Cain explained. 

“We do it too, Moose if we need to move someone to a different department.” Gabriel attempted to soothe his mate, deep down inside he was in turmoil, knowing the jargon and carefully concealed looks that staff used in order to keep themselves as calm and as neutral to keep their patients as relaxed as possible.

Nodding, Cain turned and departed the room, leaving the couple together in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Gabriel was unsure what to say to his Omega to console him, he didn’t want to lie, though he had to say something. Opening his mouth, he was interrupted by a nurse wheeling in a chair for Sam. Instead, Gabriel assisted his mate into the chair and carried their items along with them as they were taken to the third floor and towards a room.

“Jo, an MRI just opened up.” A brunette sauntered up, “Doc wants him in there now.”

“Okay, can you take his Alpha to room 312, please?” The blond nurse asked.

“Sure.” The brunette smiled a fake smile and inclined her head as Sam was wheeled off in a different direction, fear written on his face as he looked over his shoulder back at Gabriel. A small wave from the Alpha was all he was able to give before the wheelchair disappeared around the corner. 

“I know where to go.” Gabriel snapped.

“Fine by me chief, just trying to help.” The brunette threw up her hands.

“I work here, you know.” Gabriel looked at her pointedly, “Down in Rehabilitation.”

“Okay.” She crossed her arms and stared at him.

“I know the looks.”

“The looks?” She raised an eyebrow.

“The looks you give. The practiced looks you give to a patient when you know they are dying or they aren’t going to make it but you try to help them anyway. I know about them.” Gabriel stood in the hallway, clenching his hands, “I know about the scent blockers everyone wears to keep their scents neutral so no one gives away anything.” He looked at the floor, biting his lip hard. “I know…” His voice started to waiver, “The soft voices… you use… to soothe…” He closed his eyes. The emotions were crashing all around him. Something was wrong with Sam and he couldn’t do anything for him. He wanted to rage against it but his body was wanting more to despair.

Hands were moving him, pushing him and he found his body complying. Opening his eyes, he saw through the watery barrier of his vision that he was being lead into a room and sat in a chair.

“You want me to hold your hand or do you want a no bullshit assessment of what’s happening to your mate?” The brunette stood with hands on her hips.

Swallowing, Gabriel was now terrified of having what he wanted.

“No b b bull… shit…” he stuttered. 

“His test came back with something that pinged weird for Dr. Barnes. We aren’t sure what or where. Possibly a growth, which is why Cain is running the MRI. It’s a hunch. But that’s why Dr. Barnes called up Cain. Cause he’s the best at what he does. Yes he specializes in cancer but he also deals with growths too, even if they are benign. So if it means we need to remove something from Sam’s skull then Cain will find it and take care of it. So we don’t know. It’s too early to tell. But there is something going on more than just migraines with your mate. But Cain is going to take care of it. Okay Alpha?” She placed a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder and looked into his eyes.

Looking into her eyes, Gabriel took a steadying breath and nodded.

“Thank you.”

“Meg.”

“Meg.” Gabriel felt a little tension drain from him.

“I’ll bring you some obligatory shitty hospital coffee.”

“You’re too kind.” Gabriel snickered.

“It’s why I get paid the big bucks.” She snickered.

“Eight sugars please.” Gabriel sighed.

“Planning on being up for a while?” She asked.

“You’re right. Make it 10 and add some cream, please.” Gabriel pulled out his phone and began scrolling through his contacts. Shaking her head Meg walked out of the room while Gabriel pulled up Dean’s name. It was too soon to say anything to his brother-in-law but he couldn’t let him wait. Huffing, he set about writing a text, then erased it. Wrote another one, the erased that one. Byt the time Meg returned with his coffee, he had erased about a dozen unsent messages.

“What are you doing?” She asked handing him the cup.

“Thanks. Trying to figure out a way to tell my brother-in-law what’s going on.” As Gabriel took the coffee cup, Meg nabbed the cell phone and typed in a message and hit send tossing it back into Gabriel’s lap.

“There you go Sport. Anything else?”

“The Hell did you say?” He scrambled for the phone, trying to not drop the cup as well.

“That you were dying from the butt flu and he needed to be a donor.” She replied, crossing her arms.

“WHAT?” He shrieked looking at his phone pulling up his messages to Dean.

“It’s so easy with you.” She giggled.

“‘At St. Mary’s. All Okay. Sam’s getting some tests. Room 312.’ That’s what you sent?” He looked up at her.

“What? It’s the truth, no point in freaking him out before we know anything.” She shrugged.

Sitting back Gabriel looked at Meg and took a soft breath before his phone went off.  
Dean: Doesn’t sound OK.

Gabriel bit his lip.

“Thanks,” He looked up at Meg, “Really, thanks for helping me, us out Meg. I appreciate it. And for… no bullshit.”

“It’s refreshing for once not having to don a mask for once. I may hang out here on my break.”

“If you feel like it.” Gabriel toasted her, “You’ll know where I’ll be.”

“If I hear anything, I’ll let you know.” Meg smiled a genuine smile before she left the room. Gabriel nodded at her before looking down at his phone. 

Gabriel: Pam was worried about headaches. Did you know yer bro was not seeing a doc about them?

Dean: NO!

Dean: Dumbest genius ever.

Gabriel: RIGHT?

Dean: Ima kick his ass.

Gabriel: Lines starts here, pal. So... anyway, Pam grabs another doc, Cain and they did some blood and piss tests, found something weird.

Dean: Define weird.

Gabriel: Waiting on that myself.

Dean: Great

Gabriel: So they decide to take Sammyboy to get an MRI.

Dean: What about the pup?!

Gabriel: Would I be talking to you if there was a danger to my pup?

Dean: Touché.

Gabriel: So waiting for Sam to come back.

Dean: Did they say anything else?  
Gabriel: Only to wait and that it is not always cancer.

Dean: Fuck. I’m coming down.

Gabriel: I hate to ask but will you please bring my brother please?

Dean: He’s already getting dressed.

Gabriel: Thank you.

Gabriel: Room 312. See you soon.

Taking a sip, Gabriel grimaced and remembered why he always picked up Starbucks on his way in.

Gabriel: Will you please pick up some Starbucks on the way in too please? Cas knows my order.

Sitting back in his chair, Gabriel looked out the window and worried his bottom lip. Nothing to do but wait.  
.  
.  
.  
“So it was cancer?” Sam Jr. asked. He had sat down on the bench, arms resting on his knees. Gabriel couldn’t help but admire how much he looked just like his father. Except his eyes, his son had his golden eyes.

“Yeah. They found a growth, size of a golf ball. They were able to reduce the size by draining it. Took several surgeries but it helped reduce the number of headaches. Lengthen the amount of time we all had with him.” Gabriel looked up at the sky, “So they say.” Gabriel’s eyes began to water.

Sam Jr. looked away from his Dad, giving him a moment to compose himself. Looking around the park, he wondered if perhaps he had been too hard on his Dad.

“How long… how long did… my father…when did he die, after I was born?” Sam Jr. asked.

“You were two.” Gabriel said softly.

“I don’t remember.”

“I know.” Gabriel replied quietly.

“Dad?” Sam Jr. looked this time he was worrying his bottom lip. Gabriel looked over at his son, “I don’t remember anything about him. I have trouble remembering a lot of things anymore.” He looked down, “I thought I was stupid but I got my test scores back and…” he chuckled, “Apparently I’m a genius but… I can’t remember…” He shook his head, “ Scored a 177.”

“Scored higher than your father. Proud of you son.” Gabriel placed a soft hand on his son’s shoulder.

“I’m scared, Dad.”

“You’re afraid that you have the same thing as your father? Is that why you came to see me?”

Sam Jr. looked down at his hands and nodded slowly. Looking at his son, his heart clenched and his eyes burned. He couldn’t lose his son too, it was all he had left of his Sammy. Wrapping his arms around his boy, he pulled his son into a tight hug and held him fiercely.

“That WILL NOT happen to you, you hear me? We will make sure that you get all the help you need no matter what, you hear me?”

“Okay.”

“I mean it, Samuel Dean Novak Jr. We will make sure you get taken care of.” Gabriel pulled back and looked at his son, “Where are you staying?”

“Motel.”

“No, you’re staying with me. No ands ifs or buts, you got me?” Gabriel held him by his shoulders.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Don’t sir me.” He slapped him upside his head, “I’m calling your Uncles, they’ll want to see you.”

“Yeah? You sure?” Sam Jr. looked up at him sheepishly.

“Of course. You’re their favorite nephew.”

“I’m their only nephew.”

“Making you their favorite.” Gabriel smiled. Sam Jr. rolled his eyes.

“Fine. I’ll head to your place.”

“You can get in through the garage. The code is… your father’s birthday.” Gabriel cleared his throat.  
Sam Jr. nodded and stood, offering his hand out to his Dad, helping him to his feet.

“Sure you don’t need help with the shop?” Sam Jr. asked.

“Nah, Benny, Charlie and I got it. Besides, you can figure out dinner for all of us tonight.”

“Yeah, sounds good.” 

They stood together for a minute.

“You… um, want me to tell your Uncles or do you want to talk to them tonight?”

“Go ahead and tell them, maybe they might know something that they can bring with them tonight.” Sam Jr. looked at his feet. “I’ll pick up stuff on the way over. Text me if you think of anything.”

“Beer. Lots of beer. Your Uncle Dean will need it.” Gabriel said softly.

“Yeah, I know. ‘I look too much like Sammy’ for his comfort.” He made quotation marks with his fingers.

“Did you learn that from your Uncle Cas?” Gabriel looked eyes wide.

“He does it a lot. Why, is it bad?” Sam Jr. asked.

“No, just… weird to see someone else do it.” He shook his head, “I’ll see you at home.”

“See you then.” Sam Jr. walked away. Gabriel watched him disappear down the street before he crossed back towards the café. Before walking in, he decided to call his brother. Taking out his phone he waited for Castiel to pick up. He’d let Castiel explain it to Dean.

“Hello Gabriel.”

“Hey Bro, got plans for tonight?”

“No…” Castiel’s answer was guarded.

“Listen, Sam Jr.’s in town. He, uh.” Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose, “He thinks that his memory issue has to do with Sammy.”

There was a long pause on the other end of the line.

“Cassie?”

“I’m still here.”

“Would you and Dean like to come over for dinner tonight to see your nephew?” Gabriel asked.

“I would, I’m sure Dean would be fine with it as well.”

“It’s not his fault he looks just like him, Cassie.”

“I know, Gabriel. It’s still hard for him though.” Castiel replied a little harshly. It was an old fight, one without winners but all losers.

“I know.” Gabriel replied softly, “I’m having Sam Jr. buy beer. Lots of beer.”

“That’ll help.” 

“I know.” Gabriel repeated.

“He thinks… cancer?” Castiel hesitated.

“Sounds like.” Gabriel looked off into the distance, “Told him I would help him no matter what it was.”

“That’s good, Gabriel.”

“I’m having him stay with me as well. I… I can’t lose him too. He’s… he’s all I have left of Sammy.” Gabriel inhaled a ragged breath.

“Gabriel… You’re not losing anyone. This is not the same thing, this is your son. You have us. Sam Jr. is not pregnant, there are different options, medicine has come a long way since Sam was sick.”

“I need to get back to work.”

“Gabriel. Please. I am here for you. Don’t shut me out.”

“I won’t. We’ll talk later.”

“Did you tell him?”

Holding the phone away from his face, Gabriel hesitated before curiosity got the best of him.

“Tell him what?” Gabriel asked his brother.

“Did you tell him what you and Sam did after he was diagnosed and before he died?” Castiel asked very deliberately. 

“No I did not.” 

“Why?”

“Wasn’t the time.” Gabriel hung up the phone and took a deep breath looking around for a moment, making sure no one was looking at him. No one was. Slipping his phone in his back pocket, Gabriel shook out his hands and walked back into his café.

PART TWO

Sam Jr. never wore flannel. He hated it. It was one stand out thing about him. Jeans and graphic tee shirts were what he preferred, paired with converse and glasses when he was reading. Finding that he was wearing the glasses more and more lately, he was wearing them when his Dad and Uncles came in. He knew it also made him look different than his father, he hoped it wouldn’t upset his Uncle Dean, like it did one of the last times he saw him. Wearing a worn out black tee shirt that read; ‘Time’s up. Let’s do this. -Leeroy Jenkins’, Sam Jr. smiled up at them.

Dean flinched but that was the only thing he did after seeing Sam Jr. Castiel walked in and gave the boy a hug.

“Hey, Uncle Cas. Uncle Dean.”

“Heya Sammy. Sam.” Dean caught himself and cleared his throat, “Beer?” 

“Yeah, in the fridge.” Sam Jr. motioned to the appliance and checked on the fries before he grabbed the patties, “Burgers should be ready soon.” He glanced over at his Uncle Castiel and looked sad, he knew Uncle Dean took the death of his brother hard and he wished there was some way he could have a better relationship with him but it bothered him that his Uncle couldn’t or wouldn’t get past the fact he looked like his father.

Dinner was the easy Novak-Winchester standby of burgers, fries and pie with chocolate cream puffs as an alternative for Gabriel. Knowing that if Dean was happy then things general ran smoother in the house. Walking outside to the warmed up grill, Sam Jr. put the meat out and began the task of waiting for it to cook. He could go inside and sit with the family but it was too soon yet. Uncle Dean had already seen him, flinched and called him Sammy. He needed a minute to adjust. Taking a sip of beer, Sam Jr. sat down and looked out over the backyard instead.

The backdoor opened and he was surprised to see his Uncle Dean come out.

“Something wrong?” Sam Jr. asked him, it had to be for him to be coming out.

“No, thought I’d join you while you grilled.” Dean walked over and glanced at the closed grill.

“You sure you don’t to make sure that I’m not fucking them up?” Sam Jr. bit back.

Sitting in the chair nearby Dean took a swing of his beer, “Touché. Usually I do the grilling in the family. Didn’t know you knew how.”

“It’s not hard.” 

“Tell that to your Uncle Cas.”

Sam Jr. looked over and tilted his head.

“He’s burned water before.” Dean sighed.

“Nooooo….” Sam Jr.’s eyes grew wide.

“I shit you not.” Dean took another sip before Sam Jr. chuckled and took a sip of his beer.

“Wow. I thought that was an urban legend.”

“That’s my man.” Dean smiled sarcastically.

A hush fell over the two of them while the burgers cooked but it was far from comfortable. Dean clearly wanted to say something and Sam Jr. played with the label on his bottle. 

“Gotta check on the meat.” Sam stood up and walked to the grill. “How do you like your burger?” Sam Jr. asked. 

“Medium well. Same for Cas. Sam…”

“Yeah?” The younger man kept his back to the older man.

“We’re uh… here for you, both of us. Cas and me. No matter what. “

Looking over his shoulder Sam Jr. pushed his glasses up his nose, “Thanks.”

“I’m serious.”

Sam Jr. flipped over the burgers and closed the lid. 

“I’ll be fine.”

“That’s not the point, Sammy.”

Sam Jr. tensed up at the name, white knuckling the flipper in one hand while hanging his head.

“I’m not him.” Sam Jr. hissed through clenched teeth.

Shaking his head, Dean looked at the young man for the first time. “Sonofabitch.” Stalking inside dean slammed the door behind him. 

Jumping at the loud noise, Sam Jr. did nothing more, fighting the tears at his eyes. It was just like last time. Uncle Dean forgetting who he was for a moment. Biting his bottom lip, he took a deep breath in, trying to will the tears away before giving in and letting them fall. The door behind him opened, turning he saw it was his Uncle Cas. Rushing to his arms, he knew he’d understand.

“I’m so sorry, little one.” Cas said softly, wrapping him up in his arms, despite being shorter than him. He was the only one in the family that seemed to understand him. Hand stroking through his hair, Cas felt more like a parent to him than his own Dad.

“Why can’t Uncle Dean just see me for who I am?” Sam Jr. whispered in to Cas’ shoulder. It broke the older Alpha’s heart.

“Dean and your father were very close and, to some extent, your uncle feels responsible for his death.”

Pulling back, Sam Jr. sniffled, “It wasn’t his fault.”

“I know…”

“There was nothing anyone could have done, even if he got treatment early. Right?” He pulled off his glasses.

“He may have had a few more years but, that’s it, at most.” Cas sighed, “A few.”

“So…”

“Dean raised your father, Sam.” Cas stepped back and rubbed the young Alpha’s arm gently, “Your grandfather… wasn’t around. So Dean took it upon himself to raise him and from a young age. Imagine being a pup yourself raising another pup, hard to let go of some habits.” Cas smiled softly.

“It doesn’t explain why he doesn’t… he… why I’m invisible to him.” Sam Jr. looked down. He fought off tears and instead cleaned his glasses as an excuse.

“Sam, have you ever seen pictures of your father?” Cas asked.

Looking up, the young Alpha placed his glasses back on his face, “a long time ago, I guess.”

Digging into his pocket, Cas pulled out his wallet and opened it, pulling out a picture after a moment of searching and handed it over to the man. Taking it, it was a picture of his father and dad. For a moment it looked like him and his dad. Looking up at his uncle he blinked.

“Is that….?”

“Your father.” Cas nodded.

“Are you sure? I… I have memory gaps.”

“Positive, that was taken the day they…” Cas stopped, his eyes went large for a fraction of a moment, clearing his throat, he looked down, “went on a trip.”

“Trip?” Sam Jr. looked up, “I call bullshit.” He handed the picture back to his uncle.

“Not my place to discuss it. I wasn’t there, you’ll have to ask your Dad about it. Keep it.” Cas looked over to the grill and went to check on the burgers while Sam Jr. stared at the picture.

“Your uncle really is trying, Sam. I’m not trying to make excuses for him but it is hard for him. You look just like your father, except for your eyes. You have your Dad’s eyes.” He smiled over his shoulder at Sam Jr. before pulling the burgers off the grill. “He was in therapy over your father’s death and… well, you, looking just like him.”

“What?”

“Not your fault, don’t feel guilty.” Cas finished plating the food, “He couldn’t deal with being near you for a very long time.” Cas turned the propane off and closed everything off, “I wanted to tell you, he didn’t.” Facing his nephew Cas stood with the plate of burgers, “Sam you are a strong and resilient young man, a brilliant Alpha and someday you will make someone a lucky mate if that is what you choose. You do not deserve the weight of the problems that Dean has thrown on your shoulders. He is family, yes but you do not need to wait for him, Sam. One day he will catch up to you. Life takes enough on its own. True he is hurting but the only one that can heal Dean, is Dean. All I ask is when he is ready to talk, please… let him. I’m not asking for you to forgive him, but let him talk.”

Sam Jr. looked up through hazy eyes at his Uncle Cas and nodded, his throat constricting with emotion. Nodding back Cas looked down at the food in his arms. 

“We will most likely go home early but I know you have my number, so text me. We’ll get together, I’d like to talk more and catch up with you. Maybe over coffee?”

“I’d like that.” Sam Jr. stood and opened the door for his uncle, giving him a moment to collect himself and his beer before walking in. Uncle Dean and Gabriel were in the kitchen talking heatedly but quietly when they walked inside. A quick glance to Uncle Cas, and Sam Jr decided to detour to the bathroom to wash his face and hands. Taking a moment he looked at his reflection before patting his face with a towel. Thinking over his uncle’s words, he took a deep breath and stepped back out, ready to face his family. 

Sitting at the table the four men looked at each other quietly as they all put their burgers together, unsure what to say to one another. Sam Jr. cracked open another beer. 

“You sure you should be having another beer?” Gabriel asked, looking at his son. Without a word, Sam Jr. took a pull off the bottle and dropped his eyes to his plate. Dean snickered even as Cas and Gabriel looked up at him disapprovingly. 

“What? It was funny.” Dean replied taking a sip of his own beer. Without raising his face, Sam Jr. stifled his own smile. 

“So, what the next step?” Gabriel asked.

Sam Jr. looked up as he chewed his burger. Furrowing his brow, he took his time before swallowing then wiping his face, “You want to discuss this now?”

“Seems to be the only time we’ve got.” Gabriel said then regretted it, dropping his eyes to his plate.

“Fine. I see a doctor. If it is cancer, I die. If it’s not, I deal with it.” Sam stared at his dad.

Cas frowned while Dean looked down at his lap.

“Sam.” Cas chided softly, “You know there are options if it is cancer. Options your father didn’t have because he was pregnant.”

“Right. It was my fault that he died. I forgot.” Sam Jr. nodded.

Tilting his head, Cas looked hurt, “That’s not what I said.”

Looking up Dean’s eyes were red rimmed but angry, “You apologize to your uncle.”

Leaning forward Sam Jr held his uncle’s stare, “Do you even know who you’re talking to…Uncle Dean?”

“Sam!” Gabriel pulled at his son’s shoulder.

“What’s happened to you?” Cas asked, hand on Dean’s leg, trying to keep the Omega from springing across the table and attacking the young Alpha.

Sam Jr. looked at his uncle then down at his hands, huffing as he did. “It would have been better had you not had me.” He stood up and walked away from the table.

“How can you say that?” Gabriel stood up as well stopping Sam Jr at the foot of the stairs to the bedrooms. Holding the banister, Sam Jr. took a breath.

“You’d have your mate, Dean would have his brother and Cas wouldn’t have to pretend to give a shit about a nephew and strain his marriage.”

“Hey!” Dean straightened up in his chair, anger darkening his features.

“And maybe I wouldn’t have to deal with being the fuck up of this family,” Sam Jr. continued without pausing, “This was a mistake. I’m going back to the hotel room. I’m just going to grab my things and I’ll be out of your hair.” He ran upstairs.

“No.” Gabriel glanced at Cas and Dean, “Sam,” He ran up the stairs and after his son, “Wait, please, let’s talk about this and not just be angry, please?”

Cas and Dean sat for a minute before Dean threw down his napkin and got up, grabbing his beer and walking outside. It was hard for Cas to not beg Dean to talk to him at that moment, that was not the way Dean Winchester worked. It would take a day, maybe more, maybe some alcohol for him to think and process what happened. When he was ready he’d come to Cas and would talk, in his way. It may be him making dinner, it may be in a moment of intimacy, during a movie but there would be something else going on so that Cas couldn’t focus on him, something that would really ‘distract’ Dean from making it a real talk. 

Cas only hoped that there would be enough time for Dean to reach his realization quickly before it was too late. 

Standing slowly, Cas took the plates into the kitchen and started boxing up the food. Knowing Dean would get hungry later and he’d most likely would eat while thinking, he wrapped up their food in foil and set it aside. When no one appeared after his task was done, Cas went ahead and started cleaning the dishes and kitchen. 

Wiping the counters down and starting the dishwasher it was getting on to 10 and sill, no one was around. Walking out to the deck, Cas peeked his head outside. Dean was sitting with his beer long empty and staring out into the yard.

“Dean?”

“Mmm?”

“Time to go Beloved.”

“Is our marriage strained?”

This was not surprising. Cas wondered if Dean was actually going to make a comment on this. Stepping outside, Cas walked over to Dean and kneeled in front of him, taking his face into his hands.

“What do you think?”

“I think we’re a pretty awesome team. Yeah we have fights once in a while but what couple doesn’t?” Dean frowned and thought for a moment before returning his eyes to Cas’, “I think we’re… solid.”

“I think so too.” Cas said softly, “I agree with you as well. We don’t fight a lot. I believe we have a very healthy relationship. Despite your unwiliness to go on medication so I can get a cat, I think we’re doing pretty good.”

“Cas, baby, I’m allergic.”

“Then I want a pup.”

“I’m a little past breeding age, hon.”

“Then cat.”

Dean stared up at his husband for a moment, “Is there any way for me to win this fight with grace or dignity?’

“Concede to me, Dean, it’s the answer with the least amount of bloodshed.”

Dean snorted, “Bloodshed, that’s rich.”

“Cat, Dean. Not kitten. I want to adopt an adult.”

“Razor claws… fangs.” Dean raised a hand in the shape of a claw.

“Might I remind you that I bit you when we mated?” Cas crossed his arms.

“Rawr.” Dean pawed his ‘claw’ at Cas, who stood, unamused, “Fine. Cat. I’ll get on some drugs immediately.”

“Thank you Dean.” Cas smiled and hugged him, “But we really should get going, it’s late.”

“Yeah. You’re right.” Dean stood and picked up his bottle, the smile he had been wearing was gone, the scent of brooding Omega was suddenly hitting Cas and it made him sad. It was rare when Dean was in a silly mood and they did truly make Cas giddy. Now just wasn’t the time.

Walking through the seemingly quiet house, Dean tossed out his bottle while Cas closed up everything and sent his brother a text. Grabbing their food, they locked up on their way out.  
.   
.  
.  
Coming down stairs, Gabriel found the house quiet, as he expected, from his brother’s text earlier. An hour of talking through a door resulted in nothing but the scent of frustrated Alpha throughout the house, made only worse when he came downstairs. 2am and the sounds of Sam Jr. car driving away is what woke him up. Sitting on the stairs of his house, Gabriel had not felt more alone since Sam’s death. Hands in his hair, Gabriel felt the sting of tears burn his eyes. Uncaring, with impressing anyone, he let them fall. Knowing he wasn’t the best father in the world, he had hoped he could try over with his kid this time around but he felt like he was just fucking things up all over again.

“Samshine… would know… what to do…” he sobbed out. Wrapping his arms around his legs, he buried his face in his arms and cried.   
.  
.  
.  
“He’d call me.” Dean shot back his third whiskey in twenty minutes. Gabriel huffed, sipping on his Pina Colada.

“He’d most definitely would call you.” Gabriel mumbled as he stared off, thinking aloud. “What the hell am I doing wrong here then? I want to help my kid but he keeps getting angry with me. Like I personally wronged him or something.”

“Maybe it’s an Alpha thing.” Dean shrugged.

“Did I do something wrong? He was fine when he graduated and went off to college then suddenly he turned into a little shit. Was Sammy a little shit after college?”

“Sammy was always a little shit, that’s how little brothers are, dude. Look at Cas.” Dean called over the bartender and motioned for her to set up another round of shots for him and a beer.

“Yeah, but… Sam Jr. went from 0 – 60 in less than a semester. Like if I believed in magic, I would suspect witchcraft.”

“You think someone went and convinced him you were some asshole knothead and Sammy was some helpless maiden that died some tragic death you had a hand in or something?” Dean grimaced at his brother-in-law.

“I don’t know what to believe anymore. Maybe. Hell at this point I’m willing to say cult.” Their food came out and Gabriel munched on a fry. “He won’t talk to me, it’s been four days and I’m freaking out that he won’t see a doctor now either. Do you know if he’s talked with Cas?”

“Actually, they are getting together today to talk.” Dean took his beer and took a pull, “Cas read him the riot act when the kid finally texted him. Kid was shamed into apologizing several times to him. Cas said that they are going to talk about going to a doctor, sounded like he was planning on going back to school without getting checked.”

“Idiot.”

“Yeah, well, that’s a Winchester thing, sorry.” Dean sipped his head for a moment before taking another swallow of beer. “Cas is planning on beating some sense into that brain of him. Well… reasoning. Guess that’s a Novak thing.” 

Gabriel snickered drenching a fry in ranch before popping it in his mouth. The two sat quietly while the sounds of the bar settled around them. Eating and drinking while they were lost in their thoughts. Since Sam Sr. passing, the two made it a habit to get together and hang out. Rarely did they talk about him but there was an unspoken comfort being in each other’s energy. At first it was a way to drink through the pain but then it became more. They shared so much in common it became a fun way to get out of the house when everything else was too much or too heavy and with the other person around… they understood what the other person was going through. It was safe. It started to become a tradition. One that Cas encouraged.

“How are you doing?” Gabriel looked at Dean, “And don’t bullshit me, Deano”

Opening his mouth, he clicked it close and frowned for a moment before sitting back.

“Still working through it.” He mumbled. Gabriel understood that as Deanism for ‘Don’t know’.

Nodding his head, Gabriel looked around the bar, “Is it just the way he looks or is there more?”

Huffing irritably Dean ran a hand through his hair, “I don’t know man, I look up and I see Sammy, it’s a weird Sammy but it’s him, his voice…”

“Not his eyes.” Gabriel said softly.

“I know, he’s got your eyes.” Dean looked down at one of his shots he played with before picking it up and shooting it back, “Hard to see from a distance sometimes.”

“You know he’s an actor?” Gabriel looked at his brother-in-law.

“He…wait, what? I thought that he was an Anthropology major.” Dean sat back.

“He was considering it but decided that it wasn’t for him.”

“He’s a genius and he wants to be an actor?” Dean was totally aghast. 

“It makes him happy.”

“That’s ridiculous.” Dean turned away. 

“Like me leaving the medical profession and a six figure income?”

“Well, that… I mean…. Look, the kid has potential… I don’t want him squandering it when he can be anything.” Dean explained.

“And he wants to be an actor.” Gabriel explained slowly.

Dean frowned and looked down. 

“What?” Gabriel asked.

“Nothing.” He checked his watch and pulled out his wallet, “I gotta get back.”

“Dean…”

“Do me a favor and let the Charlie know that I could use her for some work on the website for the garage.”

Gabriel stared at his brother-in-law while Dean said nothing as he dropped some money in his place before walking out of the bar.   
.  
.  
.  
“Night Chief!” Benny called out before walking out the back door.

“Night!” Charlie called back, “That’s weird.” She went back to counting the drawer.

“What is?” Gabriel was going over the order forms and schedule for the following week. 

“Usually Benny is the last out the door, this is what, sixth day in a row that he’s been out earlier than normal?” Charlie commented before going back to count the change, “Must have a hot date.”

Looking up Gabriel thought about it, “Good on him.” Gabriel smiled, “It would explain why he’s asked off for some time next week.” Shaking his head, he figured he could come in and bake those mornings or have Balthazar take some mornings.


	14. Cereal Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know Serial is misspelled. It's Art damnit.

“To anyone from the outside looking in, it would looks as if Samuel Winchester was trying to escape his family. But that wasn’t quite the case, was it, Dean?”  
“Objection. Leading.”  
“Sustained. Answer the question, Mr. Winchester.”  
Dean ran a hand through his hair, “Sammy left to go to Stanford.”  
“Not to leave his family?”  
“I…”  
“Mr. Winchester?”  
“Dad… was tough on Sammy and me. Was a marine and brought us up in a similar fashion after our Mom died when I was four. Sammy was still a baby. Dad… he… he lost his way. She was the love of his life and he… he tried to be there for us. Every once in awhile he’d do something awesome for us but for the most part we would drift from town to town while Dad worked odd jobs. Sammy and me moved from school to school. I didn’t care about an education but Sammy took it seriously. The one thing in life I took seriously was taking care of Sammy. That was my one job. So if money started going lean, I would do what was necessary to make sure that there was enough food for Sammy, even if I went without.”  
“What did you do?”  
“Do?”  
“When you said necessary, what were some of the things that you would do?”  
Dean swallowed hard and looked over at the judge, panicked.   
“Relax son, you’re not the one on trial here.”  
“I, uh….” Dean looked down at his hands, “I sometimes stole, hustled pool for money, if I got into a bar on a fake ID, and if we were really hard up for money,” he paused and bit his lip hard, inhaling through his nose several times, “I would um… exchange sexual favors for money.”  
“How old were you at this time?”  
“I… started when I was 12 did that up until he left for Stanford.”  
“When did Samuel Winchester find out about this practice of yours?”  
Dean looked up and locked eyes with his brother across the room, “Just now.”  
A murmur broke out through the room as Sam sat behind the defendant’s table, a frown on his face as he stared at his brother.  
“Order! Order in the court.” The gavel rapt caused Dean to jump, and Sam’s frown to darken.  
“Was there any indication that Samuel Winchester had any… infatuation with you?”  
“No! Sammy’s my brother. I mean, he… looked up to me, sure.” Dean had a small side smile creep across his face, “But other than that, no, he was just a normal, obnoxious, little nerd who liked books more than girls, I thought.”  
“Did he date at a youth?”  
“We moved around a lot, hard to keep a girlfriend when every week you were at a new school.”  
“But did he?”  
“Yeah, he did. He called them study dates, I found out. Who knew nerds had their own dating code?” Dean chuckled, followed by some of the crowd but they settled quickly. Sam smirked and


	15. The Breakfast Club

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone  
Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and every thing's all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone  
\- Green Day, Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
“Really, Dean, you can just drop me off here, I can walk.” Sam tried to coax his older brother to pull over his classic car to the curb.  
“Sammy, no, I’m dropping you off at the door. And really, what the hell man? Detention? Saturday detention? This isn’t like you. Why man?” Dean pulled up in front of his little brother’s high school.  
“I don’t want to talk about it, Dean.” Sam looked down at his backpack.  
“Sammy…”  
“You’re not Dad, Dean. I don’t have to talk to you about this.” Sam wrenched open the door.  
“You need to talk to someone, Sammy!” Dean called after him as his little brother slammed the door closed. Without a word Sam Winchester climbed the steps of Shermer High School and made his way into the Library.   
Sitting down at a table he stared at the faux wooden top. Detention. He couldn’t believe he had this black mark against his name. His perfect record was now marred with this blemish. It made his stomach turn. Looking up he noticed the redhead sitting at the front table on her tablet, from where he sat it appeared that she was managing to chat with someone on IM and play some sort of RPG at the same time. It was rather impressive.  
Looking up, a tall broad chested jock walked in, his eyes scanning the tables before taking one and sitting primly at it, head bowed slightly. Clearly this guy was not happy being here, most likely ashamed of his actions that brought him to detention on a Saturday.   
The door opened and a woman moved in quickly, sunglasses on, black leather jacket, hand jammed in the pockets. Avoiding the looks of the people already at the tables she moved to the very back of the designated area and sat down.  
Sam took a breath and looked up at the clock on the wall. Three more minutes before the day officially started.  
The door opened again, this time Gabriel Novak walked in. Sam’s breath caught. The man was the school bad boy, and for Sam, crush. Gabriel had shoulder length dirty blond hair that he had dyed the tips black on occasion would wear black eyeliner, like now, that would make his caramel color eyes pop. It made Sam’s knees weak and was thankful that he was sitting down already.  
Gabriel sat down at a table opposite from Sam, giving him the ability to look at the object of his affection all day if he wanted to. This was going to be a long day.  
“Well isn’t this just peachy?” Principal Richard Roman walked in, grinning at the room of students, “All on time and ready to go. I like that in a student.”   
The students just stare back at him.  
“It’s now, 7:06am. You have exactly eight hours and fifty four minutes to think about why you’re here. To ponder the errors of your ways…”  
Gabriel puts his combat boots up on a chair and cross them at the ankles.  
“You may not speak, nor move from these seats and you,” Roman pulls the chair out from under Gabriel's feet, “...will not sleep. Alright people, we're gonna try something a little different today. We are going to write an essay--of no less than a thousand words--describing to me who you think you are.”  
“Is this a test?” Gabriel asked, boredom heavy in his voice. Roman passed out paper and pencils and takes no notice of the bad boy. Sam’s heart stuttered, he could do this, he could write an essay, maybe he could write a good enough one that this wouldn’t taint his future.   
“And when I say essay...I mean essay. I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear Mr. Novak?” Roman glanced up at the criminal.  
“Yes Sir-ree.” Gabriel rolled his eyes looking away from Roman.  
“Good. Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself, Sport. ” Roman looks around at the students, making sure he has their attention, “My office is right across that hall,” He points out the main door of the Library, ”Any shenanigans are ill-advised. Any questions?”  
“Yeah...I got a question.” Gabriel grinned, “Does Tom Cruise know you raid his wardrobe”  
“I'll give you the answer to that question, Mr. Novak, next Saturday. Don't mess with the bull young man, you'll get the horns.” Roman glared at Gabriel for a moment before turning at walking out of the Library.  
“That man...is a dick.” Gabriel smirks.  
Settling in for their long day, Sam sighs before sneaking a look around at his cohorts. The redhead has put away her tablet and is looking at the pencil and paper as if it had personally offended her, the jock sitting in front of him is still and silent. Gabriel is hunched into his clothing not saying anything, lost in his thoughts. Then it occurs that there is a noise and it’s coming from behind him. Looking around, Sam turns in his seat and notes that the girl sitting behind him, the one wearing the sunglasses, still, is chewing on her nails. It is the loudest thing Sam had ever heard and that is including sharing a thin wall between bedrooms with his big brother Dean.  
It takes the dark haired girl a minute to register that he is watching her but apparently he isn’t the only one because he can see her eyes moving behind the sunglasses.  
“You keep eating your hand and you're not gonna be hungry for lunch.” Gabriel teased. The brunette spits part of her nail at Gabriel, making Sam recoil.  
“I've seen you before, you know.” Gabriel tilted his head while Sam wondered what he meant by that. Did that mean he was interested in her, was that code for something else? Why could he be seen by Gabriel? Picking out his pen from his bag, Sam looked at the blank piece of paper before him.   
Who was he?  
That was a loaded question. Who was he in the sense where did he come from and where was he going? Or was it more a metaphysical sense of the question? What did he see his life as evolving as or how did he think he perceived himself as at this moment in time?  
Sam bit on the end of his pen.  
“Who am I?” He looked up at the clock. It was 7:30am. There was plenty of time to plan this out. Maybe he should get out a notebook first and plot out some different ideas first, maybe come up with a more rounded approach to the idea.  
“Who do you think you are? Who are you?” Sam kept his eyes on the clock as he mumbled through the pen, still in his mouth as he rested his head on one hand.  
“Who are you, Winchester?”  
Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed he was being watched. Turning his head slowly he saw to his horror that Gabriel was watching him very closely. Taking the pen out of his mouth, he wiped his mouth and set it down.  
“Hey.” He tried to smile but felt his cheeks redden. Gabriel blinked and shook his head, looking at him in utter confusion.  
“This is so ridiculous.” The redhead pipes up, sinking low enough in her seat to rest her head on the back, “I had a game today.”  
“What kind of game?” The jock piped up.  
“Not your kind of game, Bucko.” She grinned tightly.

Sitting back in his seat, Gabriel has closed his eyes and is humming a tune, loudly, as he is balancing in his chair. Glancing at him Sam idly wonders what his lips must taste like.  
“What are we supposed to do if we have to take a piss?” Gabriel suddenly blurts out loud to the room, startling everyone into looking at him, his eyes still closed. Sitting up abruptly he turned and unzipped his pants, causing Sam to choke.   
“When you gotta go, you gotta go.”  
“You seriously are gonna do that in here in front of the ladies?” The jock turned and addressed Gabriel.  
“What ladies?” The brunette piped up behind Sam.  
“Don’t talk, makes it crawl back up.” Gabriel begged.  
“You do that,” he motioned with his head, “And I am gonna ruin your day, brotha.” The jock growled, “Have some respect.”  
“You're pretty sexy when you get angry...grrr!” Gabriel winked at him.  
“You ain’t my type.” The jock turned around and settled himself back into his seat.  
“Hey, homeboy,” Gabriel turned to Sam, causing his heart to stop.  
“Ye…yes?”  
“Why don't you go close that door. We'll get the gamer girl impregnated!” Gabriel leered at the redhead.  
Turning sharply, the gamer girl glared daggers at Gabriel.  
“Fuck you.”  
“Hey!” The Jock spoke up again, “Hey, I said.”  
“You did, twice. Good for you.” Gabriel smiled at the jock.  
“If I lose my temper…”  
“What, I’m dead meat?” Gabriel crossed his arms.  
“Why are you being this way?” The Gamer girl asked Gabriel, “We all have to deal with this bullshit, we all have to be here when we don’t want to, so let’s just serve our time together and just… deal with it.”  
“I’m not singing Kumbaya, together if that’s what you’re asking for.” Gabriel smirked.  
“You don’t have to add to the aggravation is what I’m saying.” She replied.  
“Not trying to aggravate. All I’m saying is that there is no way we can have any sort of fun if that door is open and Roman can check up on us.”  
Sam’s heart started racing.  
“Um, excuse me,” Sam interrupted, “We aren’t supposed to be having fun… we are supposed to be writing papers.” He tried to give his most sincere puppy dog eyes. He knew it worked with his brother most of the times. For a moment it looked like it was working with Gabriel but then he shook his head.  
“When was the last time you had fun kiddo?” Gabriel asked him.  
“I… um, went to a park a couple of weeks ago.”  
“I thought as much.” Gabriel stood up and glanced out at the hallway.  
“What are you doing?” The jock asked from his seat.  
“Making sure that dorks like him,” Gabriel pointed to Sam, “Can have some fun today.”  
“I… I don’t need fun if it’ll get me more detention.” Sam called out to Gabriel, who was creeping closer towards the main door.  
Fooling with something at the hinges of the door, Gabriel came running back to his seat and the door slammed shut. Placing something in his pocket, he sat down and grinned like an idiot.  
“Am I a genius?”  
“No you’re a moron and are gonna get all of us in more trouble.” The jock hiss at Gabriel.  
“The hell are you doing?” The redhead watched him.  
“I don’t need more fun, Gabriel.” Sam leaned over to the man. Gabriel turning his head, catching his eyes for a moment, shock registering in his eyes.  
“I have to agree with the Moose, kids a fun novice.” The brunette leaned forward from behind Sam.   
“Shhh.” Gabriel hissed, sitting up, “Everyone, be cool.”  
“What the…?” They heard the loud cry of Roman in the hallway.  
Sitting up at their desks, they all grew quiet and attentive. Watching fearfully as Roman stalked in, his eyes searching each one of them as he made his way to the tables.   
“What. Happened.” He asked measuredly.   
Looking around at all of the students, Roman said not a word, glaring at all of them in turn. Hands on his his he finally took a breath.  
“What happened?”  
“I believe a screw fell out sir.” Gabriel said.  
“Is that a fact?” Roman crossed his arms.  
“Screws fall out all the time, the world is an imperfect place.” Gabriel said sincerely.  
“Give me that screw, Novak.”  
“Excuse me sir, but why would anyone steal a screw?” The redhead asked Roman.   
“Watch yourself missy.” Roman narrowed his eyes at the Redhead, pointing at her.  
“Sir, the door suddenly closed on its own. We were just sitting here.” Sam spoke up. Gabriel looked over at him, tilting his head slightly.  
Roman looked him as well, narrowing his eyes.  
“Is that so, Winchester?”  
“Yes sir.” Sam nodded, “I thought I heard a clink. It’s possible the screw could have rolled out somewhere.”  
“Well, that could be.” Roman looked back at the door. “Lafitte, on your feet, front and center.”  
The Jock stood up and followed Roman as he walked back towards the door. The principal pointing out a heavy magazine rack to maneuver in the door way to prop open the door with. It took time but the jock, Lafitte moved it into place.  
“That’s very clever, sir, but what if there is a fire?”  
“Well… there are fire escapes at both ends of the Library.” Sam replied without thinking.  
“Show Dick some respect.” Gabriel hissed quietly back at Sam. Recoiling, Sam lowered his head.  
“The Hell is wrong with you? Move this out of the way, this is wrong, get it out of here.” Roman told Lafitte. The jock huffed and began moving the heavy magazine rack back to it’s original location before being lead back to his seat by the principal.  
“I would have expected more out of you, Benny. Considering your qualifications.” Glancing up, the jock, Benny blinked at him in confusion. Roman glanced around the room again in disgust.


	16. Costumed Shenanigans

“Come on, Sammich! We need a costume!” Gabriel whined as he scrolled through the many pages of Pinterest, trying to find a couples costume for the both of them.  
“This is ridiculous.” Sam muttered walking in, sandwich in one hand two beers held by the neck in the other. Passing one to the Trickster, he sat down next to him and looked at the laptop, “You want to do a couples costume?” He raised his eyebrows up at the small god, “Really? Peanut butter and Jelly sandwich?” He turned the screen back towards the other man, “I thought you’d have more…” He took a bite of his sandwich.   
“More what?” Gabriel looked over at the tall Winchester.  
“More… creativity.” Sam choked out after swallowing his bite. Gabriel glowered.  
“I just stopped on the page. It is important we have an excellent costume for this party.”  
“I just don’t really get why this is such a big deal for you.” Sam kick backed taking another bite of his sandwich.   
“Really?” Gabriel stopped scrolling and looked over at Sam, “People dressing up begging for candy, performing tricks if you don’t give it to them….” Sam looked at him for a moment, waiting for the explanation, “This is like unofficial Trickster Paradise!” He laughed.   
Shaking his head, Sam leaned forward and picked up his beer.  
“You do realize that Halloween is kinda like a Hunter’s black Friday. It’s busy as hell and it’s for the dumbest reasons.”  
“Bah, I’ll change your mind.” Gabriel dismissively waved as he looked at the screen.   
“Well that was Jody, she said she will try to make it but that she has her hands full with Claire and Alex.” Dean walked in hanging up on his cell phone.   
“Why doesn’t she bring the girls with her?” Sam asked.  
“School.” Dean shrugged.  
“No, this is a travesty. Kids should be the first to jump for candy… we can take them trick or treating!”   
“Dude, calm down, the girls are like 18 now. They won’t go trick or treating and as it is most people won’t give adults or tweens candy either.” Dean poured a scotch and sat at the table.  
“You and Cas figure out costumes yet?” Sam asked taking a sip of his beer.  
“I got mine yesterday, Cas is getting his today.”  
“Whatcha going as?” Sam asked.  
“Firefighter.”  
Sam stared at his brother.  
“What?” Dean asked, “I wanted to be a Firefighter when I was a kid.”  
“And this has nothing to do with anyone… special?” Sam asked.  
“What? No. Who?” Dean asked nervously.  
Both Gabriel and Sam laughed.  
“Shuddap.” Dean scowled looking at his glass.   
“Hey Dean,” Kevin walked into the library, “Is it possible to get a ride into town? I want to go to the Goodwill.”  
“Sure thing kiddo, what’s up?” Dean asked looking up at him.  
“Want to get some things for my costume.” Kevin sat at the table finishing a bowl of cereal, “Hey, Charlie Skyped earlier, she’ll be here tonight.”  
“Awesome! We still have the last season of Game of Thrones to binge watch.” Dean perked.  
“Books are better.” Sam mumbled.  
“Way better.” Kevin chuffed.  
‘Nerds.” Dean sighed.  
“Said the man who considered dressing up as Khal Drogo for Halloween.” Sam retorted.  
“I can still do up the hair for you Deano.” Gabriel looked up from the laptop.  
“I’m going to be a firefighter.”  
“Of course you are sweetheart.” Gabriel smiled back at him.   
“Everything else is ready though?” Sam looked back at Gabriel.  
“All except our costume.” Gabriel clicked through several websites.   
“Nope, not going as Forrest Gump and Lt. Dan Taylor.” Sam looked at the screen.  
“Oohh what about this one?” Gabriel turned the laptop slightly and watched as Sam’s face went from casually interested to bitchface in less than half a second.   
“No, Gabriel, I will not dress up as Paul Bunyan and Babe the Blue Ox with you.”  
“But Samsquatch! Come on!”  
“I am happy to dress up for you, Gabriel but I will not go as a Lumberjack.”  
“Who said you were Paul Bunyan?”  
Sam gaped at him while the room softly chortled.   
“Fine, spoilsport.” Gabriel clicked a few more times before he smiled, “Got it!”  
“Disney princes.” Dean nodded looking over their shoulders.   
“You know, technically, Thor and Loki are Disney Princes now that Marvel has been acquired by Disney.” Kevin replied nonchalantly.  
“Really?” Dean looked at him.  
“I’m up for it if you are.” Gabriel looked at Sam who blinked a few times at the screen thinking.   
“No, no, no, NO!” Jumping, at the new voice in the room, all of the men turned and looked where it came from.  
“Charlie!” Dean grinned.  
“You cannot go as Loki, that’s totes cheating. It would be like me dressing up in my Moondor garb for Halloween.” She stood there, backpack in one hand, his cocked out, other hand waving around in the air for emphasis, duffle at her feet. “You can’t costume what you already are.”  
Gabriel looked at her for a minute and chuckled before standing up and wrapping her up in his arms.  
“It would be the Hiddleston Loki, Char.” He kissed the top of her head.  
“Don’t care,” She playfully punched him in the side, “Can’t be Loki if you are Loki, ass.”  
“It’s good to see you too.” He gave her another hug before stepping back allowing the others to get their hugs in.   
“’Sup bitches?” Was heard muffled beneath layers of flannel and hunter.   
“I call Flynn Rider!” Gabriel cried suddenly startling everyone out of their lovefest.   
“Fine. You can be Flynn Rider.” Sam rolled his eyes as he peeled off and walked back to the laptop, “That suits you actually.” He glanced at the laptop.  
“Well if you’re needing a costume for you, Sam you can always go as Rapunzel.” Dean grinned crossing his arms across his chest.   
“Fuck you too Dean.”  
“We can braid flowers into your hair!” Charlie grinned.  
“Et tu, Charlie?”  
“What about Prince Adam?” Kevin asked, walking his bowl towards the direction of the kitchen.   
“Who?” Gabriel turned his head.  
“Beast.” Charlie rolled her eyes, “Seriously? And you guys call yourself nerds.”  
“Um, Charlie, we… don’t call ourselves…” Sam started.  
“Shhh.” Charlie had to stand on tiptoes but placed a finger on his lips, “It’s okay. You’re safe.”  
“Still taking me into town?” Kevin looked at Dean.  
“Yep, give me ten.” Dean nodded.  
“Where’s Cas?” Charlie looked around.  
“Out getting his costume.” Gabriel replied dismissively.   
“What’s he going as?” She asked.  
“Not sure, he’s being… oddly secretive about it.” Dean’s face furrowed, “So either he think he’s being clever about it or he has no clue and is being desperate.”  
“He really didn’t tell you? Of all people?” Charlie asked.   
“Why would he tell me, ‘Of all people’?” Dean asked, looking up from his phone, using finger quotes.   
“Dude, did you just use finger quotes?” Sam chuckled.  
“No.” He replied quickly, “Shut up.” Stomping out of the room and up the stairs, Dean mumbled the whole way out the door towards the Impala.  
“Does he still not realize how in love with Cas he is?” Charlie asked Sam, who only shook his head sadly. “Someday.” She sighed, “But what about you two? Why the Halloween party? I thought you hated Halloween Sam.”  
“I do, but… it’s… complicated.” He glanced over at Gabriel.  
“Not complicated, six month anniversary and it’s my favorite holiday. ‘Nuff said.” Gabriel replied without looking up.  
“Well duh,” Charlie started pulling her laptop and tablet out of her backpack, “Trickster, candy and pranks. You’d have to be a moron to miss that one.”  
Gabriel glanced from Charlie to looking at Sam pointedly.  
“Thanks.” A low watt bitchface was given back to her.   
“What? I get that, you don’t get that?” Charlie looked around, shocked.  
“See ya!” Kevin ran through the bunker towards the stairs but stopped, “Coming Charlie?”  
“Hells yeah.” Charlie jumped up and ran for the stairs, “I was thinking we should squat in an old derelict house so we can pass out candy this year.”   
“Oh… that’s a good idea,” Kevin said walking up the stairs, “Half the decorating has already been done. “  
“Exactly.”  
The door closed and along with it, the voices.  
Gabriel looked over at Sam and smiled. “Six months kiddo.”  
“Yep.”  
“So, is that the chocolates, flowers, banana hammock or paper anniversary?” Gabriel asked, examining his fingernails. Sam choked.  
“Banana hammock?” Sam looked at Gabriel, eyes wide open.  
“You’re right, it should be banana hammock.”  
“You’re… not… serious…are you?”  
“I’m being serious, with my serious face.” Gabriel looked at Sam, his face sincere.  
“Oh my God. Okay well, if that is what you want then I want….” Sam thought for a moment before grinning at Gabriel, “I want you to eat salads for one week.”  
Gabriel looked horrified. “That you can say that to me…”  
“And no candy.”  
“Oh now wait a minute!” Gabriel jumped up, “I am not trying to change you, I’m trying to get you into sexy clothes so that I can take them off of you for both of our benefits. I’m not trying to change you Sam!”  
Sam blinked at his angel, “Wait, you’re seriously upset.”  
“I said serious face.” Gabriel pouted.  
“I was being stupid Gabe.”  
“Yeah you were.” He looked up at Sam, all mirth gone from his eyes.  
“I’m sorry.” Sam slowly wrapped his arms around Gabriel, kissing the top of his head.  
“Yeah, yeah.”   
“Come on… shouldn’t we be decorating or something?” Sam suggested, giving him the puppy dog eyes. Gabriel looked at him.  
“Yeah sure.” Gabriel huffed.  
“Well, once the place is done up, then you can do me.” Sam smirked. That seemed to perk Gabriel up.  
“Well then, we have work to do.”  
**  
Goodwill turned out to be a fruitful trip. Kevin got the pieces for his costume, plus a few extra things. Charlie picked up a Star Wars tee and three new flannels. On a whim she pursued the book section and found six of the Supernatural books. Smirking she picked them up, deciding to get them for Gabriel. Knowing he would make good use of them.   
Dean on the other hand did not find anything for himself, already having his costume put together. He did find a couple of shirts for Sammy and picked them up. Having gone through quite a bit of clothes while hunting, it was necessary to replace some from time to time. All items bought, the trio picked up pizzas and beer for dinner for everyone and headed back to the bunker. With the party tomorrow night, they didn’t need to worry about anything else for the rest of the evening. Time off was rare and honestly Dean wasn’t sure what to do with himself.   
Once back to the bunker, pizza in the library and everyone with a beer in hand, Dean sat with his slices and started combing through the local newspapers. There had to be a case that they could start working on after Halloween. He knew that there was no way he could get away from everyone before the party, so the day after, he wanted to be prepared.   
“What do you think you’re doing?” A familiar gravelly voice asked him behind him. Ducking his head sheepishly, Dean folded up the paper before smiling up at the angel.  
“Not a thing but catching up on some local news.” He looked at the bag in Castiel’s hand and furrowed his brow, “Did you get your costume?”  
“Don’t change the subject. Were you looking for a case?” Cue squint.  
“I’m… just not used to down time.” Dean huffed, taking up a beer, “I’m going nuts. It’s been over a week.”  
“Sam wanted to make sure that you were clear for the party. It is the least you can do for your brother, Dean.” Castiel looked around the room, “Besides things are quiet between Hell and Heaven, take the win and a breather.”  
Taking a sip of his beer Dean looked over at Sam for a moment before taking a deep breath.  
“What’s your costume?”  
“It’s a surprise Dean.” The angel whined.  
“Fine.” Dean smiled softly, “Grab yourself a beer man, take off the trench, relax.”  
“I do not require…”  
“It’s a party Cas.” Dean looked up, raising his eyebrows.  
Nodding Castiel stated he would put away his costume first. Turning to look over the rest of the crowd, small as it may be, Dean couldn’t help the warmth that spread through his chest. This was his family. Brother, brother’s obnoxious angel boy toy, the nerdy angelic accountant, the redheaded little-sister-that-never-was, and the dorky little prophet. What a group. But they were his family, some of them at least. ‘Family don’t end with blood’, those words of Bobby’s always stuck with Dean, even after all of these years.   
Yeah, he could take a couple of days off for these nerds.  
**  
**  
Around 4pm people started filtering into the library, dressed in their costumes. Dean sat at a table, feet up and crossed, drinking a beer. Dressed in a pair of pants complete with suspenders, boots and tee shirt (that he would deny to his dying day that was a size too small to accentuate his torso). His hat sat on the table next to his feet, something he lifted from a hunt earlier in the year. Sitting across from him was Hermione Granger on her laptop searching for some spooky music.   
“Why Hermione?” Dean asked. Charlie looked up from her laptop.  
“Dean Johnathan Winchester, I will pretend that you didn’t ask me that question.”  
“That’s not my middle name.”  
“Whatever.” Charlie tossed a lock of her crazy caramel colored hair from her wig over her shoulder as she clicked on her newly created playlist.  
“Hermione! I wish you had told me! I would have totally dressed up as Harry!” A zombie walked into the library with Kevin’s voice.  
“Next year we’re doing Star Wars.” Charlie smiled up at Kevin.  
“I call Han Solo!” Kevin cried. Dean rolled his eyes but internally cringed, he was Han. He’d make Sammy Chewie but he’d be dammed if he’d end up as Luke.   
“You calling Leia?” Dean looked at Charlie.  
“Maybe. I’d rather be Mara Jade though.” She shrugged.  
“Well if that’s the case, I could stand be Skywalker.” Dean brightened up. Charlie looked up at him and grinned.  
“And you call me nerd,” she stood up and walked around behind him, giving him a hug, “I’m so proud.”  
“Our little boy is getting so big!” Kevin grinned.  
“Shuddup.” Dean swatted at Charlie playfully.  
“Heeeeeeey!” Gabriel appeared, sliding into view from the hallway, dressed in a perfect copy of Tom Hiddleston’s costume from the first Avenger’s movie complete with horned helmet.  
“Hey! No Loki! Thought that I was clear on that.” Charlie stood up.  
“Hey, Trickster here.” Charlie glared at him as Gabriel sauntered into the room, “I DO WHAT I WANT CHARLIE!”   
“Oh my God!” She giggled.  
“Hey! No Dad references tonight, we’re here to have fun.” Gabriel pointed to her, “You, girlie, step into my office. We have business to discuss.”  
A shapely eyebrow arched up as she disentangled herself from the fire fighter and walked over to the Trickster, following him between the stacks of the library, away from Kevin and Dean.  
“What’s up?” She asked. Gabriel looked around for a moment before taking a deep breath and producing a silver ring. “Is… is that what I think it is?” She asked looking at the ring then up at Gabriel’s face, fighting to keep her voice down.  
“Yep, what do you think?” He looked at her.  
“Why Gabriel, I had no idea.” She smiled, fingering the ring, “Seriously, Sam will love it, he’d be crazy to not say yes.” She looked closer at the ring and noticed there was writing on it. Rolling it around in her fingers, she inspected it closer, sigils inside the ring were some she had never seen before.  
“Protection sigils mostly, but it tells Sam that I will always love him, forever. The metal is from a melted down angel blade. The only thing that can injure or kill me. It translates into ‘I’m vulnerable in your hands, now and forever.’ Is that too cheesy?”  
“That is amazingly sweet, Gabe.” She passed it back to him, “When do you plan to ask him?” She bit her lip to keep her face from splitting in two.  
“Not sure, some time tonight though.”  
“Have you talked with Dean about it?”  
“No, it’s not his decision is it?”  
“But he would be your brother-in-law, don’t you think it would be wise to start things right with him by talking with him about it first? Like asking his permission?”  
“Permission?” Gabriel gaped at her.  
“Old human tradition, normally you’d ask their father but,” She shrugged, “Dean would be next in line. I’m sure it would make Sam happy to know you did that.”  
“Oh, you’re a wicked one. Using him against me.” He grabbed Charlie and held her in a hug for a moment, “What if Dean says no?”  
“Then he says no, but you tell Sam you tried anyway.” She looked up at Gabriel’s face below the horns, “He’ll appreciate that you tried to talk with Dean about it.”  
“Thanks Charlie,” he whispered before stepping back. Straightening his spine he snapped his fingers before grabbing hold of a bottle of scotch complete with bow attached to it.  
“Nice touch.” Charlie patted his arm.  
Walking towards Dean, Gabriel felt worried, nervous and dare he say, afraid. Noticing the questioning look he was getting from Dean over the edge of his beer bottle, he tried to keep his face neutral. The last thing he wanted was Dean thinking he was joking about this.   
“Dean.” He nodded, standing next to his feet.  
“Gabe.” Dean nodded back.  
Looking at his shoes, Gabriel was pleased that there was no snark so far. Or was that a bad sign?  
“You alright there, Loki?”   
Blinking Gabriel looked back down at Dean, “Yeah, yeah, listen, I was wondering if I could… talk with you. For a second… please?”  
“Okay.” Dean pulled his feet off the table and focused his attention on the Trickster, “Talk.”  
“I... Sam….” Gabriel looked back for a moment towards the hallway. Where was Sam? “I was thinking….” Dean raised his eyebrows. Huffing, Gabriel glanced at his feet and bit his lip. “I... I want to marry Sam.” He glanced up at Dean through his lashes, feeling his legs weaken, he didn’t think he needed permission but now that he was asking, he realized how important it was to him that Dean agree.   
“What?” Dean looked up at him, brow furrowed into a deep scowl, slowly the hunter climbed to his feet. “You… want to marry…. Sam?” His voice was over enunciating each word.  
Gabriel felt his hackles rise.   
“Yes.” He leveled his gaze, “I plan to marry Sam, if he’ll have me, I know it would mean the world to him if you were to give your word… permission…”  
“Blessing, jackass.” Dean corrected, “And no, I’m not giving it.” Dean turned away.  
“Why not?” Gabriel’s face tightened while Charlie, who was standing by, watched on disappointed.   
“Because I know that when things get tough, when you get scared, you’ll run and I’ll have to be there to pick up the pieces of my brother.” Dean hissed.  
This was not what Gabriel expected. Balking, he tried to think of a comeback, a trick, something to punish Dean for his words, for his stubbornness but Gabriel was so stunned he could not think of anything.   
“It seemed a fitting costume for me, I could discuss religion, make it seem that I was part of that world.” Castiel walked in next to Sam. The hunter dressed as Thor and the angel….  
“A priest though, Castiel?”  
“Isn’t it clever though?” The angel smiled up at the younger Winchester. Sam smiled at Castiel. Kevin snickered looking at Castiel walking in.  
“Quite.”  
“Not you as well.” Charlie whined, trying to clue in Dean and Gabriel they had company.  
“Not me as well what?” Same furrowed his brows.  
“You allowed him to dress as Loki by dressing as Thor?” She indicated his outfit.  
“I… didn’t really have much of a say in the matter.”  
“I heard that.” Gabriel called out. Turning back towards Dean Gabriel glared at him, “I plan on marrying Sam, with or without your blessing. It would be easier if you were happy for your brother.” He hissed quietly before walking over to his partner. “Sammich! You look stunning.”  
Rolling his eyes, Sam cocked his head while fumbling with Mjolnir.   
“I feel ridiculous.” Sam muttered.  
“You look it.” Dean replied, equally low. Sam’s face fell while Gabriel growled at Dean. That caught Sam and Charlie both by surprise.  
“Everything okay?” Kevin asked.  
“Yeah, everything is just fine, Kevin.” Dean poured himself a scotch from the nearby drinks trolly.  
Not believing his brother he glanced at Gabriel, who was still shooting daggers at Dean. Gabriel readjusted his costume some and took Sam by the hand.  
“Come on Samsquatch, we’ll head to the bar early.” Gabriel turned to face the taller man, forcing a smile to the front, “We have some celebrating to get to.” Squeezing his had gently, the forced smile melted into a true smile. Sam didn’t like that there was an issue but did like that Gabriel wasn’t forcing the smile.   
“Okay.” He glanced back at Dean a moment before he was zapped off.  
“Okay, what the Hell was that Winchester?” Charlie turned on Dean.  
“The Hell was what?” Dean turned equal parts annoyed and confused.  
“Gabriel asks for your blessing to marry Sam and you tell him he’s gonna bail on Sam? What. The. Hell?” Charlie stalked closer.  
“Wait, Gabriel… is proposing…. Marriage?” Castiel glanced from Charlie to Dean, his face confused.  
“Yes and Dean here is being an ass about it.” Charlie growled.  
“Hey, Gabriel said he’s going to marry Sam with or without my blessing, so there’s nothing I can do about it, right?” Dean turned away from the fiery redhead.  
“You could be happy for Sam. He’s finally with someone who makes him happy, who can protect him as well as you have.” Charlie pressed. Dean whipped around and glared at her.  
“You have no idea what I have had to do for Sam.” He warned.  
“Actually I do, or do you forget the Winchester Gospels?” She crossed her arms.  
“I’m going to kill Chuck.” Dean grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
“Looking, I know I shouldn’t butt in-“ Kevin started.  
“Then don’t.” Dean replied.  
“-But do you want Sam to be happy?”   
“Of course I do.” Dean was offended that he’d ask such a thing.  
“You want someone to protect him as well or better than you, right? Because you know Sam won’t leave the life even if he wanted to, he’d get dragged back into it one way or another, so he needs someone who is aware of the Hunter life and can watch his back as well as their own, yes?” Kevin continued.  
“I see what you’re doing Kevin.” Dean set his glass down.  
“And what am I doing, Dean?” Kevin held his gaze.  
“Gabriel has a history.” Dean leaned forward.  
“And Sam doesn’t?” Charlie chimed in, “If anything Gabe should be the one that’s afraid, everyone Sam sleeps with dies, Dean.”  
There was a momentary silence in the room before Kevin started chuckling then outright belly laughed. Dean looked over at Kevin, confused for a moment before the laughing became contagious. Everyone but Castiel laughing at what Charlie had once explained to Dean was called the Sam Winchester Peen of Death, according to the fan sites.  
Slowly the laughs subsided and tears wiped away. Breaths were caught and sighs expelled. Looking between each other, they knew the matter was not over but temporarily dropped.  
“I suppose we should get going.” Kevin spoke up. Muted acknowledgement met his words.   
“Cas?” Dean looked up at his friend, “You think you can fly all of us or did you want me to drive?” The original plan was to have Gabriel and Castiel to fly the group together so that no one would drive but with Gabriel flying off early, he wasn’t sure if it was a good or safe idea.   
Castiel looked around for a moment, the hesitation was all Dean needed.  
“Okay, anyone throws up in my Baby will be cleaning her with a toothbrush.” He held up his index finger. Grabbing his keys he grabbed his fire jacket and slipped into it as he walked up the stairs followed by the others.  
**  
For the last hour, Gabriel had been avoiding the questions that Sam was probing him with regarding Dean but instead was plying him with alcohol and making him laugh. For the time being, Sam would allow it, later though, he’d press the issue.  
The bar, this early, was sparsely populated. A few barflies were sitting around, a few in costumes. The two bartenders were dressed up as bar wenches. Clever, Sam had thought, considering they were attractive women.   
Starting to feel a little tipsy, Sam ordered up a bunch of appetizers to munch on to help keep him from getting too drunk too fast.   
“You okay?” Sam asked.  
“Yeah, just… yeah.” He replied, fidgeting.  
“Okay, weirdo.” Sam giggled.  
“You are a lightweight.” Gabriel snickered.  
“I’ve had like nine beers and three shots and barely anything to eat.” Sam countered, “I’m surprised I’m not on the floor drunk!” He laughed. Gabriel smiled up at his ridiculous lover.  
“Sam… I have… I have a question for you…”  
“Oh yeah?” Sam sat back, a goofy grin on his face.  
“No, I want you sber for this.” Leaning forward Gabriel pressed two fingers to his forehead.  
“Wha-? Gah! Gabe! A little warning next time!” Shaking his head Sam blinked then looked up at Gabriel, “What’s so important that you need me sober?”  
A deep breath and a long look at his suddenly sober Sam and Gabriel was starting to rethink asking right then. Maybe he needed a more romantic set up. Candles, music, candy, a mountain-esque location.   
“Gabe?” Sam pressed. Looking up Gabriel fell in love with the brunette all over again. So hard and fast his chest hurt, tears sprung to his eyes. Reaching out across the table, he took Sam’s hands into his own.  
“Sam… this... this is... wow.” He chuckled, “I.. I didn’t think how difficult this would be.”  
“Difficult?” Sam asked, suddenly caught off guard.  
“Potato Skins,” their waitress reappeared, dressed as a French Maid, Gabriel dropped Sam’s hands and pulled back. “Mozzarella sticks, chicken strips, fried pickles and nachos.” She set the plates down along with extra napkins and two empty snack sized plates, “Anything else I can get for you two boys?”   
“No, we’re good.” Gabriel smiled, “Thanks.”  
Nodding her head she walked away. Sitting for a moment, Gabriel looked at the food and sighed.  
“Are… are we…” Sam bit his lip, his appetite lost, “Are you breaking up with me?” He asked quietly.  
“What?” Gabriel looked up, eyes wide, “No! Dad no! Sam I love you, I’m not going ANYWHERE.” He leveled his eyes as Sam as he spoke to drive the point home. Sam shivered. Gabriel began digging into the Nachos angrily, remembering Dean.  
“That… that was what your fight was with Dean, wasn’t it?” Sam asked, Gabriel paused, “You leaving me. Or something like it.”  
Gabriel huffed before looking up at Sam.  
“I promise you to tell you everything, later. I just want to enjoy our anniversary.” Gabriel pleaded.  
“As do I but my dumb brain won’t let me because it will be working through scenarios as to what happened.”  
“You’re not dumb, Sam.” Gabriel finished spooning nachos and sat back. “I will tell you, but later. If I tell you now it will spoil your present. So… please?”  
“Present?” Sam blinked.  
“Yeah. It’s our anniversary, of course I got you a present.” Gabriel’s face fell slightly, “Why did you… not get me anything?”  
“Oh, I got you something, just didn’t think you’d get me anything.”  
“Sammich, I’m hurt.”   
Smiling softly, Sam sighed, contented.   
“I love you Gabriel.”  
Looking at the hazel eyes of his hunter, Gabriel felt positive that his heart would burst.  
“I love you too Sam.”  
Eyebrows bouncing, Sam took a sip of his beer.  
“Must be serious, no nicknames.”  
“I can be serious occasionally, Moose.”  
“There’s the Gabriel I know and love.”  
“Sam… getting back to what I wanted to ask you, I was thinking,” Gabriel took a deep breath and brushed the long black wig out of his face, “I was thinking what if you and –“  
“Charlie!” Sam called out.  
Hermione Granger, a zombie, a firefighter and a priest walked into the bar. Surely there was a joke in there somewhere, Sam thought, giggling. Waving the group over he noticed Gabriel swallow and grow uncomfortable.  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah, ‘m fine.” Gabriel took a bite of his nachos.  
The rest of the group came over to the table and sat down. There was some tension as Dean and Gabriel made eye contact but it seemed to be glossed over quickly as Charlie and Kevin continued a conversation about Harry Potter versus The Last Airbender and what nations would each of the students at Hogwarts would be in.   
“Just because Malfoy is in Slytherin doesn’t mean he’d be in the Fire Nation.” Kevin countered.  
“Really?” Charlie looked at him, face scrunched up.  
“Can we please talk about something else?” Dean threw his hands up, “It’s been this for a half hour.”  
Castiel sat next to Dean quietly, looking a little overwhelmed.   
“How are you doing Cas?” Sam asked, noticing how quiet the angel had been since getting into the bar.  
“I’m well, thank you Sam.” A glance between Gabriel and Sam and a quick study of Sam’s body language indicated that Gabriel still hadn’t proposed. Nodding his head he looked up at the waitress that came to take the new drink orders.  
The conversation was light and airy, with Dean and Gabriel doing their best to not antagonize each other for the time being. Plenty of drinks and food being passed around as the night wore on.


	17. SPN/Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General notes on an idea I had on a crossover

SPN/Castle crossover  
Castle - Beckett and Dean hunting, solving crimes, going undercover together. Castle getting jealous at the ‘prettier boy then me’. Sam fangirling over Castle while Castle takes Sam under his wing. Alexis and Sam spending nights up late talking about cases, research, school, Standford. Then they start to fall for one another. Dean is secretly a Martha Rodgers fan and sings show tunes with her. Beckett takes A LOT of convincing of the Supernatural world (Dean calls her Scully), Castiel accepts sight unseen. Dean starts reading Castle’s Niki Heat books and is superfanboy when Castle writes him into the next story.


	18. The Senses

The Senses Three people (Witches) One has their cheeks ripped to cover their ears, one cut their forehead to cover their eyes, and one cut her throat to cover her mouth. They raise hell that the Winchesters must quash.


	19. Mouse Vacation

It was a good idea at first. Going on vacation with Gabriel. They were between jobs, Dean was busy with the Impala, Bobby was cleaning up and reorganizing his library and Cas was off who knows where. Deciding to allow his smiling angel make the decision as to where they were going though, should have been a tip off that it would not be a normal vacation. At least, that was what Sam reasoned as he stood in the middle of Disneyland.  
Bounding up to him with a smirk, Gabriel had his hands behind his back.  
“Oh God I’m going to regret this aren’t I?” Sam asked, turning to face the angel. Pouting, Gabriel produced two set of mouse ears, both embroidered on the back. The one he was being handed said “Sam” on it. He chuckled. “I figured you’d go with Moose.”  
“Thought did occur but I’m too classy a guy for that.” He smiled putting on his that said his name.  
“I can’t believe we’re here. We are here, right? This isn’t a trick?”  
“You wound me!” Gabriel walked up, “This is not a trick, not with you.” Gabriel’s voice went serious. Nodding, Sam decided to trust Gabriel. “I know we are still pretty fresh and I may have been a bit.. heavy handed in the past…”  
“You killed Dean, repeatedly, in front of me…”  
“Semantics, the point is, now that we are together, I want it to be real. No more tricks between us.”  
Looking at the ears in his hand, Sam nodded and put them on and looked down at his unorthodox boyfriend.


End file.
